A Walk in the Park
by DominoMags
Summary: Izuku Midoriya needs some fresh air, away from childhood friends turned bullies and the reality of his quirkless existence. What he ends up finding is something he didn't expect. And her name is Mina Ashido. Cover art by QuirkQuartz
1. Fancy Bumping Into You

Izuku had dreamed of being a hero for the longest time. Ever since he had seen that first footage of All-Might, the greatest Hero alive, rescuing all those people, he knew what he wanted to do. He was hooked. All-Might was incredibly popular, but for Izuku especially, it was a life-changing experience. Unfortunately, so was the revelation that he was born without a quirk and would realistically never be a hero. He hadn't given up on his dream though. He still wanted to save people. He still wanted to help others. He still wanted to make people smile. However, he had more than just being quirkless to contend with. He was an outcast.

Nobody really wanted to deal with him outside of his mother. His childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugou, became his worst bully and, upon developing his powerful explosive quirk, set out to destroy both the competition and any self-worth Izuku might have had left, reducing it to cinders. He called the young green-haired boy Deku. He was worthless, good for nothing, and would never amount to more than a pebble in the blonde boy's path. Izuku took it, still clinging to his memories of that childhood friendship and his admiration for Bakugou's awesome quirk.

Still, even if he was too browbeaten and powerless to stand up to his former friend, he still vowed to become a hero, taking notes on heroes, villains, and quirks whenever he could. He was observant, dedicated, and studious, even if others found him creepy and pathetic. What's more, even he had his limits to how much abuse he could take. However, he didn't believe he could do anything to stop the boy he still called Kacchan (if he even should do anything), so he opted to escape now and then instead. Tired of being harassed by his former childhood friend, Izuku decided to take the train elsewhere for a weekend. He was currently thirteen and was turning fourteen in a month or so.

"Maybe Kacchan is right. Maybe I am worthless. He's incredible and has such a powerful quirk. Everyone has such amazing abilities, and I…" Lost in thought, Izuku barely heard the sound of wheels on pavement when he heard "WHOAH! HOLY" and then collided with a girl on a skateboard. Both fell in a heap on the sidewalk, with the girl on top of him. She brushed herself off.

"Are you ok, dude?" a feminine voice called out. It was somewhat pained, as one would be after colliding with another person.

Izuku was about to speak and apologize, when he looked up to see who was speaking. It was a girl, around his age, wearing a black and pink helmet (with holes in the top, where horns were visible.), matching elbow and knee-pads, pink and black rollerblades, jean shorts, and a black t-shirt adorned with the movie poster for John Carpenter's the Thing. Her skin and hair were also pink and the clear of her eyes were black, with yellow irises. She looked like an alien, and was also very pretty. Even if she didn't look exactly human, there was just something striking about her, whether it be her vibrant skin or her even more vibrant smile. Izuku froze like he had been hit with an ice quirk, his mouth struggling to form words.

"You should probably watch where you're going." The girl spoke matter-of-factly, but also with kindness and concern.

"Y-yeah. Probably." he sighed finally managing some composure. "S-sorry." He bowed.

"No harm no foul. I wasn't really watching where I was going either, so I guess we're both kind of bad at it." She smiled. "My name is Mina Ashido."

Izuku slowly smiled as well. He was incredibly nervous, especially because "HOLY SHIT! A GIRL! AN ACTUAL GIRL! TALKING TO ME!", but her warm demeanor seemed so genuine that he was able to relax a little. Something about her seemed genuine, and he wasn't used to that. "Izuku. Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you, Ashido-chan."

"Pleasure's all mine. Mind if I call you Midori?"

"N-no. Not at all…. but why."

"It's cuter." She winked.

Mina had to admit, he was an awkward boy and kind of weird, but he was cute. His freckles were just adorable and his hair rivaled hers in fluffiness. Plus, the way he got all flustered was a little bit adorable. They moved over to a nearby bench to sit down. Mina had a messenger bag draped over shoulder, covered in sci-fi buttons and adorned with a familiar visage.

"Sorry for impeding your way, Ashido-chan. I'll let you get back to your day."

"Hey, dude. You're not impeding anything. I'm in no hurry. Why don't you come with me? I'm going to meet some friends."

Izuku was not at all used to this kind of attention, especially not from girls who weren't his mom. He was kind of suspicious of it, especially given how he had been treated by the other kids he knew ever since he learned he was quirkless. Heck, how would this girl react if he revealed that? Probably pity, or disgust, or a lack of interest. He had little to no reason to expect anything better than that. His childhood friend treated him like dirt. Why should some stranger treat him any better, Still, she seemed nice to him so far, and even if he had no confidence, he really did want to talk to her.

"So, you're from out of town, huh. Visiting a friend?"

"…not exactly. It's not anything important."

Mina could sense that it was bullshit and that he had something on his mind but was too lacking in confidence to say it. She had been accused of being a bit of an airhead, but she had a pretty good people sense. She was outgoing enough to be able to read people, at least a little bit.

"You seem sad. I mean, I just met you, so it's cool." She shrugged but still feeling a twinge of worry for this sad boy with his freckled cheeks.

Before Izuku could speak, however, he heard something that filled him with dread.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Deku?"

"Looks like he's talking to a girl"

"She's probably just doing it out of pity for him being a quirkless loser. Hey Raccoon eyes. Word of advice. Stay clear of Deku there. He's useless and you don't want to catch loser disease." The cocky blonde spoke, disparaging his childhood friend.

Izuku was ready to just slink away and go about his business, hoping he could catch some heroes in action to record in his notebooks and not get embarrassed or treated like garbage. "Sorry" he whispered as he prepared to get up. However, something caught his arm. He was panicking, ready for this girl to turn around and mock him too. He was hoping at the very least she would lose interest. At least then, he could slink off and maybe find some heroes to observe. At least then he could distract himself from the pain of being called worthless. However, he was in for a surprise.

"Who are these guys, Midori?"

"F-friends." He shook. He wasn't totally lying. He still clung to Bakugou as a friend, like he did his dream of being a hero. One thought in the back of his mind did cause some conflict: "You have a better chance at being a hero than you do earning Kacchan's respect."

Mina fished absentmindedly through her bag at this. Izuku was confused, but then assumed she had lost interest and was getting ready to leave.

"Huh. Not enough…" she said to herself. She then turned to Izuku with a softer smile than before. "Sorry. Not buying it."

Izuku paused, then sighed. He really was that obvious. She placed a hand on his shoulder and got up.

"Leave Midori alone. What did he do to you?"

"He was born." Bakugou laughed. In his mind, it was a joke. In the minds of his tag-alongs, it was a particularly funny one. In Izuku's mind, it was another foot grinding him into the dust. In Mina's mind, it was enough.

"What's your issue? Bitter that he's talking to a girl?"

Bakugou's backup dancers ceased their laughter and stood still, as if they had just witnessed a horrible car crash. Their blonde ringleader looked like he was about to suplex a tree at these words. Instead, he scoffed.

"Fuck off, Raccoon eyes. I can reduce you to cinders.

"Like I would want to talk to some monster bitch like you." Bakugou stormed off. "Come on"

"K-kacchan. Apologize to her…please."

Bakugou stopped. If someone coming to that shitty Deku's defense didn't piss him off, the same worthless nerd standing up to him clenched it. Bakugou was ready to put that mouthy loser in his place, at his feet.

"Looks like Deku grew some balls. Not like it means anything. You're still useless. If you really want to be a hero so much, why not jump off a building. Maybe you'll get lucky and fly. "Bakugou walked away. He was angry, yes. But what the fuck could anyone do? Deku was quirkless. He couldn't do shit. Even if he got in the blonde boy's shoe, he was just a pebble and could be kicked to the side of the road easily, here he belongs.

Mina was ready to intervene. She could not stand bullies. Izuku stopped her. "It's not worth it."

"How can you let him get away with that?"

"He's right. I…I am quirkless. I wanted so badly to have a quirk. To be a hero. To help people. But I will." The boy clenched his fist, tears streaming down his cheek. He sat down on a curb, feeling dejected, even if Bakugou had subjected him to far worse.

Mina didn't know how to react at first. This cute, awkward boy opened up to her, despite barely knowing her. If he hadn't been called worthless and essentially told to kill himself, she would have been a bit weirded out by the tears, but between that and having no quirk? She could see why. She instinctively reached out for Izuku's hand to calm him down. However, the realization that their hands were touching made both kids blush.

"I can't imagine what not having a quirk is like. To feel powerless. But thanks for standing up for me." She smiled. "I get a lot of looks because of…well, the way I look. I'm used to it, but I appreciate you telling them to knock it off."

"Oh…. N-n-no problem, Ashido-chan." Izuku was surprised. She seemed like she could have taken them herself, but he couldn't stand by and let someone else take the abuse that he had taken.

"Call me Mina." The pink girl spoke kindly, flashing her smile again. It didn't seem forced or fake. Izuku got the feeling that she was genuine in the way she conducted herself.

"W-what? N-no. I couldn't. I just met you." The green-haired boy protested.

"It's fine. Formality isn't my thing."

Izuku couldn't. He was so new to this kind of thing: talking to girls, being treated with actual kindness by his peers, and speaking informally to anyone except Kacchan. He couldn't.

"….H-how about Ashi? S-since you call me M-midori." He smiled sheepishly.

Mina thought on it for a while, giving the impression from her facial expression that she would shoot it down. She flashed a smile.

"It's cute. I'll allow it, Midori…. though it does make me question where your attention has been." She winked, flirting casually with her new friend. Izuku became an incomprehensible mess, red as a tomato.

"Come on. I promised you I would introduce you to my friends." She grinned, offering her hand as she helped Izuku up and they went to meet these friends of hers.

"B-by the way. I love your bag! Is that…" Izuku's attention, trying to divert itself from the thought of this new girl's toned pink legs, focused on her bag and was glad he did.

"Yeah. All-Might. He's not my fave but he is awesome!" she cheered, almost losing balance as she mimicked his movements. "DELAWARE SMASH!" she shouted in a deeper voce, trying and failing to imitate the greatest hero.

Izuku did something he was not expecting to do today: he genuinely laughed and smiled. This girl was silly, confident, and outgoing. She was his opposite. And he was enjoying her company.

"All-Might's the one who made me want to become a hero. I want to help people and save lives. I wat…I want to bring a smile to the faces of those who feel powerless." He spoke, quivering, but offering a smile towards the sky, tears welling in his eyes. Mina had her doubts this wimpy kid with no quirk could be a hero, but from the way he spoke now, she was convinced.

"Here. Check this out." Mina stopped skating and paused in front of Izuku, producing a liquid in her left palm as she held it up. Izuku observed in awe.

"W-whoah! You can produce fluid from your palms." He moved his head closer to her palm.

"Not just fluid, silly. It's acid. I can produce it from my feet too, so I can skate around without these." She gestured to her blades with her free hand. "I can adjust the acidity of it a little, but I still need practice."

"That is so cool!" the boy crowed! He was getting excited now and pulled out a notebook, but quickly reeled it back. "S-sorry." He shuffled his feet and looked away bashfully. "I-I was about to take notes, but that's probably weird."

"Ok. This boy is fucking adorable and he needs a hug!" Mina thought to herself. She discarded the fluid on the ground. Luckily, it was too weak to do anything.

"Let's go meet my friends, Midori. Then you can take some notes on all of us." She giggled.

The two headed away from the park, the sun shining brightly in the sky.


	2. Take Note

The two teenagers walked hand in hand, though Izuku was understandably nervous about this. He just met this girl and was already going to meet her friends. Her hand felt so warm and inviting, but he had been kicked into the dirt, literally and figuratively, for being quirkless. He couldn't help but be weary, even if he had become accustomed to it. He had hoped it would be different this time.

"By the way, what made you want to be a hero, Midori?" Mina asked. There was no malice or ulterior motives, just friendly curiosity.

Izuku looked down at the ground. He felt powerless. Some days he just wanted to give up and cry himself to sleep. Other days, he did just that. There were days where he wanted to just end it. The tears his mother would shed was one of his main reasons for not doing so.

"Growing up… like I said… I was inspired by All Might. He looked so cool as he rescued all those people. The smile on his face as he charged head first into danger and back out again, to help people. That's what I wanted to do. When I found out I was quirkless…. My whole world fell apart, but I tried to cling to that hope. I…suppose it's silly. Still, even if it's impossible, I just want someone to tell me I can be. That maybe I can rise above. And maybe even help those who feel powerless as well. I don't know. I probably sound silly and unrealistic." The green-haired boy confessed. His fists clenched and his footsteps stopped, nearly yanking Mina like a dog on a chain. He barely looked up, worried she wasn't listening or that she had gotten bored. He had felt her grip loosen.

"S-sorry to bring the mood down. You probably don't want to talk to." The boy was stopped dead in his tracks by a hug. He was stunned and nearly cried, but slowly returned the gesture.

She spoke softly, with a mixture of sadness and reassurance. "I've seen kids get bullied before. Mostly because their quirks were considered useless or weak. I… haven't met a lot of quirkless people. I had a friend growing up…. we drifted apart over time, but we used to be inseparable. She found out she was quirkless. I saw her lose hope in herself after that. I can't say I understand what it's like, as I said. Your heart seems to be in the right place. You want to help people. I think that's a good start." Mina smiled again, offering her hand once more so they could continue their journey.

Izuku took her hand and followed her. He was happy to have a friend. One who was at least willing to listen to him and reassure him. She didn't tell him the words he had wanted to hear so badly, but they still offered him some small comfort. She was certainly different from him personality wise, but he felt like he had a kindred spirit, at the very east. Someone who wanted to help others and bring a smile to their face in the darkest of moments. The boy felt a smile creep across his face.

"T-thank you, Ashido-san." Izuku spoke, thankful for what this girl he had just met had said and done.

"No trouble at all, Midori. I want to be a hero too. Maybe we'll get there together." She grinned. The two looked away from each other awkwardly. It didn't seem likely, truthfully, but it was still a nice thought. "Also, I thought I told you, Midori. No need to be so formal." She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. Sorry." The boy sighed.

Mina and Izuku stopped at another bench, where Mina reached into her messenger bag for some pink converse hi-tops. She took off her rollerblades and put on the shoes, making it easier to talk to her new companion without crashing into things. She was graceful enough, but wasn't exactly flawless at multi-tasking. Once she had switched her footwear, they were back in business.

"So where are we going, Ashi-san?" Izuku asked, holding onto the straps of his backpack as he walked, blushing slightly every time the girl's hands swung towards his. He still couldn't get over the fact that a girl was willingly talking to him, or that he was talking to one at all.

Mina smiled at the boy she had just met and had already started warming up to. She barely knew anything about this awkward boy with no quirk and an impossible dream.

"There are some shops nearby. My friends are there. I promise you, you'll like them. They're nicer than that guy with the blonde hair."

Izuku smiled sheepishly. He was nervous about the prospect of meeting more people. He was worried he was going to fast with whatever this was, and that they probably wouldn't like him. He didn't exactly have a good track record with friendships and already, he was making new ones. Still, the prospect was exciting. People who wouldn't treat him like dirt or look at him with pity.

"I-I can't wait."

After 20 minutes, two people came into view. One was a girl with long green hair and frog-like features, dressed in a green shirt, black shorts, with yellow shoes. The boy who was with her had black hair, sharp teeth, a t-shirt of a metal band that Izuku didn't recognize, black boots, and khakis.

"Oh!" Mina perked up. She grabbed Izuku's hand, turning him bright red as she dragged him over to the frog girl and the kid with sharp teeth. "Tsuyu, Kirishima, this is Midori. I just bumped into him."

"Wow, Mina. Just met a boy and already showing him off to your friends. Don't you think you're moving too fast?" the frog girl spoke plainly.

Mina huffed. "It's not like that."

Izuku was both relieved and deflated. He was burning up from embarrassment and the speed with which everything happened, but still a bit hurt with how quick she denied it.

"I mean, he's adorkable and has cute freckles, but I just met him. I'm not going to make out with him or anything. Not until a few weeks in at least, right Midori?" the pink girl winked. Izuku felt his soul leave his body.

"Easy, Ashido. Don't tease the guy too much." Kirishima grinned, putting a hand on Izuku's shoulder

"It's too early in the relationship for that." His frog-like companion chimed in.

"Tsuyu!" Mina pouted. The girl wasn't opposed to flirting, but still she didn't want to scare this boy off.

"Sorry." Tsuyu croaked, taking out a bag of jelly candies and snacking on them.

"Midori wants to be a hero too." Mina grinned at the boy in question. "He's got notes on hero stuff too."

Izuku had been teased before for his notebooks, his quirkless nature, his goal of becoming a hero despite that, and his habit of muttering to himself. Not in the friendly way that Mina had teased him, but rather, flat out mockery. He wasn't used to this positive attention from children his age.

"Can I see?" Eijiro Kirishima asked. Izuku shyly handed one of his notebooks to the raven-haired boy.

"Thanks, dude. Anything on Crimson Riot?"

Izuku's anxiety melted a little when he had the chance to show off his knowledge a little. He handed the rock boy a different notebook. "Page 36. It ends on page 38. He's not my favorite, but he's pretty cool."

"I gotcha. Who's your favorite?"

"All-Might. He was the one who made me want to become a hero." Izuku smiled. His face became more solemn, however. He was ready to admit to being quirkless. However, Mina saw his change of expression and decided to intervene.

"Midori wanted to learn about our quirks and fill up a few more pages. Sorry for speaking over you, Midori." Mina grinned, wrapping an arm around Izuku, a blush forming in his cheeks as he tried to regain composure.

"Y-yeah. If you don't mind. I like studying different quirks and how they work. It's part of my plan for becoming a hero."

"A bit Tower of Babel, dude, but sure. I'm down. If I get to have my name somewhere alongside Crimson Riot's, I'm all in." Kirishima pumped a fist in the air.

"Seems a bit weird, but your enthusiasm is cute. Count me in too. Gero." Tsuyu agreed.

After a series of questions, ranging from quirk limitations and implementation, to when their quirks first manifested, Izuku thanked the two and apologized for coming off as creepy. The four teens then got lunch nearby. The conversation turned to average kid stuff, like video games and music. Izuku and Mina had apparently shared taste in video games, though Izuku was more casual than his pink-skinned friend. After an hour, the party split and waved their goodbyes.

"So, what do you think, Midori? Those are my friends."

"T-they're certainly interesting. They have really cool quirks though. I already filled up a few pages on the three of you."

"Oh. Writing about me in your journal already?" Mina joked.

"W-what? N-no. It's not like that." Izuku protested nervously.

"I see how it is." The acid girl frowned, sending her friend into a panic.

"I-I didn't mean it like that either. You agreed and I"

"Relax, Midori. I'm just teasing you. We just met, dude. No worries." Her smile returned as she ruffled the boy's hair. Izuku could feel this teasing would become habitual with Mina.

Their moment was ended by the sound of a vibrating phone. Mina took out her smartphone, contained in a pink case with a xenomorph phone charm and several video game stickers.

"I've gotta get going. My mom needs me to pick up some groceries. Here." Mina takes one of Izuku's notebooks and flips to the back cover. She takes out a pen and writes in it before handing it back to the green-haired boy.

"Call me some time, Izu!" she smiled before heading out.

Izuku opened his notebook and looked at where she wrote. It was a phone number. Izuku froze in place, unsure of what to do now.

When Izuku got home, his mother was a wreck. He had completely forgotten to text her back.

"WHERE WERE YOU? I WAS WORRIED TO DEATH!"

"I-I just went out on the train to watch heroes. I'm sorry mom. I…I met some new friends."

Inko sighed. "Did you now? I'm happy for you sweetie, but please remember to call now and then. I worry."

"I know, mom." Izuku sighed, hugging his mother. "I'm sorry for making you worry."

"I know, honey. Just try not to forget again. I'm glad you made some friends. Now come on, your dinner is getting cold."

After dinner, Izuku flopped onto his bed, trying to work up the courage to text her. He had just met her. He wasn't used to this at all. After an hour and a half of staring at the number, he decided to plug it into his phone so he wouldn't forget. If anything happened, he could always delete it and go back to how things used to be.

"There." Izuku sighed as he plugged the number in. He was feeling confident in that moment. He mindlessly tapped his thumb on the screen, as if to punctuate the moment.

He accidentally called her, sending him into a panic. Maybe he could just hang up immediately and she would barely notice. He had no such luck, however.

"Hello? Who's there?" a familiar voice asked. Izuku responded tactfully.

My fumbling with his phone, letting out a loud, horrified squawk and hanging up.

Izuku was embarrassed, realizing what he had just done. He was worried he had screwed it all up. Maybe Bakugou was right, but maybe it was also for the best. Maybe he just wasn't good at making friends.

Two minutes later, his phone went off again. He received a text message.

"Midori? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Accidentally dialed you."

"Thought so ha-ha 😊 looks like I have your number now too"

"Guess so."

Izuku was holding his phone, stuttering to himself, thanking the heavens that nobody was in his room to witness this habit of his. He managed to work up the nerve and text her again.

"So, thanks again for introducing me to your friends. They seemed nice."

"No problem, Midori. They seem to like you. If you're free next weekend, we're headed to an arcade near where you and I met. Want to come?"

Izuku paused, his thumbs frozen over his phone screen. He gulped and responded.

"yes. Sounds cool" Mina got the sense he was stuttering nervously, despite them speaking via text, which she found adorable and funny.

The two talked for hours until they both passed out holding their phones.


	3. Down but Not Out

Izuku went through the motions that week. He couldn't wait to see his new friends, especially Mina. Talking to girls wasn't something that came easily to him, and yet he felt like she was easy to get along with. She was certainly more outgoing and confident than he was, but perhaps that is what he liked about her. Perhaps because it saved him the work of having to gather the courage to tak first, or because she was a lot kinder than Bakugou, maybe even a combination of both, but he was happy to meet her all the same. Her friends were nice as well and had interesting quirks.

However, be it her appearance or the fact that he met her first, Mina Ashido was the one he felt the strongest connection to. He knew not to get his hopes to high, but he was happy to have friends who truly wanted to be around him and talk to him like an equal. Until then, however, he would have to wait, especially now that he was back in Bakugou territory. The blonde bomber walked over with his sidekicks. One had a black buzzcut and a bit of a gut, with wings sticking out of his back, while the other had what seemed to be a perpetual grin and parted hair. He couldn't remember their names. All that he knew was the pain they would dish out, and that their leader was the worst offender of them all.

"Deku! Where's your freak girlfriend? She not around to protect you? Guess she realized what a worthless loser you are." Bakugou scoffed, ego and contempt oozing out of every pore as he spoke down to his former friend and favorite punching bag.

"K-kacchan. She's not my girlfriend. B-besides, she goes to school somewhere else. We're hanging out on the weekend." Izuku should have known better. Normally, he would. However, part of him still viewed Bakugou as a friend, so as such, he was happy enough to tell the blonde boy about his weekend plans.

Bakugou punched his former friend repeatedly in the face before the quirkless boy kicked off the ground and caught Bakugou off guard. This made things worse. The fact that this defenseless nerd caught Katsuki Bakugou off guard had stoked the fires of enmity within the aforementioned quirk-user.

"Looks like you're dumber than I thought, Deku. Don't bother coming to class. Nobody likes you there anyway. Have fun with the other pebbles, dipshit." Bakugou smiled demonically as he kicked Izuku in the ribs sharply.

"Katsuki, let up, man. We're getting a bit harsh with thi"

"SHUT UP! This is school, right? He's here to learn a lesson" Izuku punched Izuku in the other eye, bruising that one to match the other.

"There. Now you match that ugly pink bitch." One more kick and Izuku was coughing up blood.

"Katsuku, dude. you've gone way overboard

"Lose your taste for this already?"

"I-I-I"

"Whatever, pansy. Guess I have to do it myself."

"Th-That's enough dude! You're gonna kill him!"

"Pfft. Maybe he'll come back less useless in the next life."

"We'll get in trouble." Bakugou punched downward, getting a small bit of satisfaction from doling out this punishment, barely hearing the cries of the boy behind him.

"Katsuki!" Bakugou's friend called out louder, hoping the napalm teen would hear this time.

Bakugou stops his assault when his own knuckles start bleeding. Ge wasn't sure where his blood began and Izuku's ended, so he wiped it on the other boy's shirt. Bakugou just got up, spat on Izuku, and walks off. He speaks to his two lackeys without making eye contact. "Help him if you want to. I made my point. That's just what's gonna happen to idiots who can't stand their fucking ground." The two other boys said nothing, not wanting Izuku to die, but not necessarily wanting to gain Bakugou's ire by aligning themselves with Izuku, so they slowly walked towards Bakugou to go to class. The explosive ringleader of the boys had made it several feet before something caught his attention.

"…t-take it back"

Bakugou stopped to turn around and glare in the direction of the voice.

" The fuck did you say?" he growled

"t-take back... what you said... about her." Izuku lifted his head, eyes burning with anger at what his former friend had said about the girl he had recently met.

Bakugou stepped forward, like a panther on the prowl, sparks forming in his hands.

"Make me, Deku" A smile crept onto his face, ready to dish out pain to his mouthy, quirkless prey.

Izuku hung his head back down, slumping his shoulders as he struggled to stand, the pain nagging his body to stand down. Bakugou laughed, bringing his quirk to a stop as he slapped a hand against his face and laughed boisterously.

"Are you for fucking real? You really are pathetic."

"take it back, Kacchan..." Izuku refused to back down. He pleaded with the other boy to apologize, hoping against hope that he could appeal to the part of Katsuki Bakugou that was once his friend, even if he knew it was futile. "

The laughter continued, Bakugou's friends standing by and reluctantly joining in in the background.

"This is too rich. Quirkless, defenseless Izuku, Fucking Hero wannabe. You can't fight worth a damn so you're just gonna beg? Guess I was losing it, thinking you were looking down on me. You're a fucking joke. What the fuck kind of Hero do you think you can become like tha-"

Bakugou was cut off by a punch to the jaw, catching him off guard again. "APOLOGIZE, DAMMIT!" Izuku screamed, tears streaming down his face as blood and saliva flew out of his mouth.

Everyone is in shock, including Bakugou himself, as his tagalongs stare in astonishment and fear at what just transpired. Taking a moment, Bakugou scowls, looks Izuku dead in the eye, and raises his hand.

"YOU GODDAMN TWERP" Bakugou unleashes a pointblank blast in Izuku's face, sending him backwards, crashing back into the rocks he had crawled up from. Bakugou and his crew retreated to the school, leaving Izuku to fend for himself

The green-haired boy could barely stand. Izuku wanted to get up. He wanted to stand up to Bakugou. He wanted to tell him he was wrong, that he could make friends, and that he could be a hero. But the blood dripped down his face as he picked himself up and gasped for air. He supposed he would be late for class. He would have to see the nurse again.

After he got there, Izuku was sent home, being in no shape to intend class. He was able to walk with some effort, with his face and torso taking the majority of the damage. He had trouble seeing through two black eyes, but he managed to get home. Since his mom didn't have a car, it was on him.

Izuku's mom was horrified. It's not like he hadn't put up with abuse before, but this familiarity didn't make Inko feel any better about what her son was going through. She felt at fault somehow, like she should have put him in another school, or homeschooled him, or like she had failed him somehow.

Izuku just sat on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was kind of grateful that he had some time off from the beatings and bullying. He supposed he brought it on himself by fighting back. He was also grateful his hospital stay wasn't long. Still, he had lessons to catch up on and some work was dropped off at his home, so he figured he could try to do it. His phone rang.

"Midori? Where have you been? Didn't forget me, did you?" He recognized the voice immediately, despite not knowing its owner long.

"S-sorry Ashi. I didn't forget about you…I just … had to stay a day or two in the hospital. It's nothing to worry about."

Mina nearly dropped her phone. "WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU OK?" Izuku was shocked to hear her shout over the phone, but even more at the worry in her voice.

"Y-yeah. I…. had a run in with Kacchan at school and it turned violent, so I was sent home to recover for a few days."

"The blonde dude who picked on us when we first met? What is that guy's problem."

"He…he doesn't like me stepping out of line. And then he started insulting you, so I"

"Hold on, Midori. So, you're at home now?"

"Yeah. I-I'm alright though, there's no problem."

"Midori, don't take this the wrong, way, but you're a terrible liar. What's your address?"

About an hour later, Mina arrived at Izuku's house and was greeted by Inko.

"Hello? May I help you?"

"Hiya! Are you Mrs. Midoriya? I'm here to see your son?

"Certainly dear. Are you one of his friends?"

From his room, Izuku heard the whole thing and was trying to keep it together. He had told her his address, so this was expected, but he still couldn't help but get flustered by her visiting. He really didn't want to bother the girl or make her come out of her way. Was he even worth it? They really hadn't known each other that well. They met once and ha d a few conversations. And now here she was to see him. He was thinking of the words to say, of how to try and pass it off as if it really wasn't that important. Still, she came here to see him, so he didn't want to come off as ungrateful.

"Hey dude." a voice called, breaking him out of his train of thought.

"A-ashido-chan! H-hi!" Izuku stood up straight, as rigid as a statue.

"Your mom's nice. So, what the hell happened? You look awful."

"Oh…It's nothing…Just."

"A bully?" Mina was not beating around the bush. She knew something was up. Izuku was speechless.

"Where is he?" she asked. He kept trying to tell her there was nothing wrong, but he relented after ten minutes. She wasn't backing down.

"…There's an old ravine we used to play when we were kids…. He fell in once and I tried to help him out, but since then…He's probably there…" Izuku looked down, saddened by the fact that things had gone the way they had with his old friend.

"Lead me there, please." The girl spoke, with fire in her belly.

"Come back for more, huh Deku? Looks like you brought Pinky to hold your hand when I send you back where you belong."

"Hey. Kacchan, right?" The explosion-quirk user looked to see who was speaking and caught sight of the pink girl with curly hair.

"That's not my fucking name. Deku keeps calling me that. Name's Katsuki Bakugou. Who wants to know, Raccoon eyes?"

"That's not MY fucking name. It's Mina Ashido. And his name is Izuku Midoriya. And I think you owe him an apology."

The blonde boy just laughs, as if he can't believe what he's hearing. "Or what?"

Mina pools some acid in her hands and tosses it at a discarded piece of wood, melting it.

"Or else that." Mina gave a satisfactory grin, letting him know she meant what she said and could back it up if she had to.

"You here to threaten me, pink bitch? Hey Deku, can't be bothered to fight your own battles? What kind of hero are you, you quirkless bastard?"

"It's not a threat. Just a promise. Also, Izuku is more of a hero than you will ever be.

"Say that again, raccoon eyes. I dare ya. " Bakugou scowled, lighting his hands on-fire

Bakugou lunged at Mina, the pink girl standing her ground, ready to fight. However, the blow never connected.

Mina's eyes widened as she saw Izuku, gritting his teeth with determination in his eyes He had grabbed Bakugou's arm taking the napalm quirk user off guard. "You've got some nerve, you defenseless piece of SHIT!"

Izuku ducked, gaining an adrenaline boost, and punched his childhood bully in the jaw, giving him and Mina a chance to escape. He grabbed her hand and said "Run"

Mina nodded and followed him while Bakugou screamed. "YOU CHEAP SON OF A BITCH! YOU BETTER RUN! YOU AND YOUR BITCH! DEKUUUUUUUUUUUU"

Izuku and Mina hid in some trees not too far away to throw him off, should he decide to pursue.

"He…. He's never going to apologize." Izuku was winded but trying not to give away their location to the angry teen they had just escaped.

"Well, he should. I'll make him." Mina clenched her fist and prepared to go back out there before Izuku stopped her.

"Ashi... no. It's not worth it. Not worth getting you killed over... but... thanks." Izuku smiled softly. With sadness in his eyes. "Nobody ever stood up to him for me before. The closest came when maybe a teacher spoke up a bit or his friends said he was going too far... but nobody ever really treated me like I was anything but Deku...except my mom...so... thank you. And I won't let him get you too...S-sorry. I know we barely know each other... i just can't let him..."

"You don't deserve this though." Mina was frustrated. She didn't like this one bit. She barely knew the guy, but wanted to protect him regardless. And she knew he was willing to do the same, even if he didn't do it for himself.

"Maybe not, but neither do you." He panted in a hushed voice, getting up and offering his hand to Mina so they could leave. She took it and they left to walk back towards Izuku's house.

They were close to the apartment, but Mina wasn't ready to let go just yet.

"It's not fair…." Mina was shaken. Why did nobody else do anything? Were they scared?

"It's not fair of him to treat you that way, just because you don't have a quirk.

"I'm…. I'm used to it." The boy chuckled weakly.

"You shouldn't be!" she said louder, her voice strained by frustration and sympathy. "I… I can't stand by and let him…"

She was caught off guard by something that surprised both her and Izuku. The green haired boy hugged her.

"Thanks again for standing up for me. I had to return the favor when he went after you." He nearly retracted from embarrassment, but Mina had hugged him back, blocking his hasty, flustered retreat.

"You're sweet, Midori. You really are." Mina smiled weakly, wishing her new friend didn't have to deal with this abuse due to the circumstances of his birth, while others stood by silently, as she would learn from Izuku.

The boy blushed and stuttered in gratitude. "T-t-thanks. You treated me like I mattered... I had to repay it. That's what heroes do, right?"

Mina smiled and ruffled his hair. "Yu-huh! You're going to be a great hero, Midori! Wait and see!

Izuku could feel tears welling in his eyes, but he just tried his best to shake them off as he nodded his head. "T-thanks, Ashi. I hope so. You will too."

Izuku sighed, realizing that his return to school was going to be even more brutal now. He could still hear Bakugou's angry voice in the distance.

"I mean…. I guess I would have been a good hero if I wasn't going to die next time he sees me." He frowned, having to figure out a way out of this predicament.

"I'm so sorry, Midori…. I didn't…" the realization hit her like a truck. She wanted to help Izuku, but she had just made things worse. She felt her shoulders slump and her legs buckle, her eyes widened by the sudden realization.

"I-It's fine. I should have spoken up... Been the one to stop you... I was happy to have a friend like you thou, even if we don't know each other that well. "Mina walked alongside Izuku but stopped in her tracks.

"There's gotta be something I can do to make him leave you alone..." she thought aloud, wracking her brain for a way out of this, a way to help Izuku.

"There...there really isn't. Standing up to him just made things worse...maybe it's not too late to twitch schools. I just have to commute."

"Or maybe I should make out my will... sorry for worrying you. I know we met just last week, but I'

Izuku felt a huge lump in his throat, trying to claw is way out and escape his mouth as his eyes and fists clenched and his blush deepened.

"I'M HAPPY WE MET!"

"I'm happy we met too, Midori" the acid girl smiled brightly. The smile quickly faded though. "which is why I am in no hurry for that jerk to kill you. There has to be something." Mina had a realization, but it wan't one she was happy with.

"Midori…. I have an idea, but you won't like it. Stay right here." She ran off, back towards Bakugou.

"Ashi, what are you…. ASHI! COME BACK! YOU'RE RIGHT! I DON'T LIKE THIS!" He shouted, panicking to himself. He couldn't let her get hurt. He had to think of something. Some way to get Bakugou to back off. Luckily, such an idea popped into his head and he ran back home.

Mina made her way back to the spot they had left a very pissed off Bakugou. Sure enough, he was still there, just as angry as before.

"YOU! I FOUND YOU, YOU COWARD! WHERE THE FUCK IS DEKU!" He shouted, almost roaring, like a spiky haired dragon.

"Gone." Mina stated coldly.

"I'M GONNA ROAST THAT DAMN NERD!" he shouted again, temper flaring alongside his quirk.

"No you won't." Mina continued, her hair covering her eyes as she stepped forward.

"THE FUCK I WON'T! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO STOP ME, RACCOON EYES!?"

"This." Mina got down on both knees and bowed at the napalm boy's feet. It was hypocritical of her, she knew, but I was the only thing she could think of right now, aside from her only contingency plan.

"I-I'm sorry. Leave him alone. Do with me what you want. Take your anger out on me, but leave him alone." She was on the verge of tears. She hated doing this, but she felt she had to, for her new friend.

"It's too late for that. The both of you are really fucking pathetic, you know?" Bakugou scowled, hands like mini volcanoes as he stood his ground, not budging an inch

"Then what will it take?" Her voice was quiet, but shaky. She was ready to scream at any moment, but she held herself back. She wasn't one for shouting, but she was one to stand up to bullies like him.

"Fuck off, pink bitch. Deku's ass is grass. I might go easy on him one condition."

"And that is?"

"He has to quit his bullshit and just give up. He'll never be a hero and he'll never amount to anything. If he admits that to me, I might let him off lightly."

Mina sighs. "Well this was a bust. Plan B then."

Bakugou cocks an eyebrow as Mina prepares her quirk and grins in defiance. "I just have to kick the shit out of you then."

"ARE YOU DENSE? Oh well. Your funeral, Pinky. Maybe Deku can crawl into your grave like the shitty dog he is!" Bakugou approaches, ready to beat her to a pulp. He really wasn't in the mood today. Mina planted her feet into the soil and prepared her offensive until a voice rang out.

"KACCHAN! WAIT! DON'T HURT HER!" Izuku came running, a backpack on his shoulders.

"Midori? I thought I" Mina really thought he would be safer away from this area, but she shuld have accounted for his tenacity in sticking his neck out for others. "What the hell are you doing here? Concern oozed from her voice. She didn't want her friend to go through more than he already had, but he was offering himself up now.

I... I didn't want you to get hurt... It's not worth it..." He walks past her, but stops beside her on the way. He blushes deeply and swallows, then whispers something in her ear before going over to Bakugou. "Kacchan...you're right... I'm useless...I will always be Deku..." He averts his gaze towards the ground, hiding his eyes as he hands over the bag. "I can't be a hero... not without a quirk...I give up...leave her be, and I'll stop this." Izuku handed over the backpack, carefully unzipping it to reveal its contents. Inside were several journals, marked with the word "hero". These were what he had toiled over for years, taking notes and brainstorming names and costumes for his hero identity. And now they were at Bakugou's mercy. "...do it, Kacchan...Get it over with."

"Smartest thing you've said or done all week, you worthless piece of shit." Bakugou smiled in satisfaction before punching Izuku to the ground and kicking him in the ribs

"As for this..." Bakugou incinerates the backpack, journals and all "Now get the fuck out of my sight, losers.!" Bakugou turned around and leaves, secure in his victory over his former friend. He cocked his head over his shoulder. "And don't fucking get any more ideas, Deku."

"I... I won't..." Izuku responded weakly, defeat evident in his eyes, as tears started to form. Mina slumped over in defeat as Izuku walked with her back towards his apartment. "... let's go, Ashi..." Izuku grabbed Mina by the hand and walked solemnly towards his house with her. Once they were far enough away, he sighed. "I…. I…. I can't believe that actually worked!"


	4. Teeth and Curls

Izuku was bruised, but satisfied. He knew that Bakugou would catch on eventually, but for now, this was the best way he could think of to calm his former friend down. Mina was not aware of what had happened just yet, but she didn't care right now. She was softly crying. She was angry at Bakugou for putting her friend through all the bullying and abuse, angry that her friend had to watch his dreams go up in smoke to get the guy to back off, confused as to why he was celebrating, and frustrated with herself for not being able to put a stop to things.

"It's not fair." Mina whispered under her breath, tears in her eyes.

"W-what?" Izuku asked. He hadn't heard all of wat she said, but he could sense the emotion.

"IT's NOT FAIR THAT YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH THAT!" she shouted, angry on her friend's behalf. Izuku was not used to this. At all. His moher loved him, and he loved her back. Still, Izuku was stunned. He had never had someone angry on his behalf before. He wasn't used to anyone standing up for him. He was on the verge of tears himself. He hugged her tightly. He was eternally grateful.

"It isn't. I know. But thank you for standing up for me." He breathed.

"How are you going to be a hero without your notebooks?" Mina cried. It was a leap in the conversation. She knew this. She was just too angry and sad to care right now.

Izuku broke the hug and wiped the tears from his eyes. A smile crept across his face. It was weak, but filled with satisfaction. "He didn't destroy them. I… I had an old backpack I filled with empty journals I had bought for the future. It was a waste of paper. But better those than you."

Mina punched his arm lightly, while wiping the tears away. "You had me scared."

"You had me scared too. You just ran off to face Kacchan alone."

"So, I guess we're both curly haired scaredy cats who throw themselves into trouble to help friends." Mina smiled, resting her arms behind her head

"Guess so." Izuku shrugged and smiled back sheepishly

"So what now?" Mina asked

"Um… it's a day before we planned to hang out…. But we could do something today too."

"Yeah. I'd love that, Midori. Lead the way." And the two talked next to each other towards their next adventure. Neither of them were quite sure where or what that was exactly, but it didn't matter. They were in it together. And that's all the two recent friends needed.

The next day, Mina had decided to take Izuku with her to see if Tsuyu and Kirishima wanted to do anything. She hadn't known the boy long, but they had become fast friends and he had cemented a spot in her little group. Mina lived farther away from Izuku and a train was required for the two to meet up, so they met half way, at the same park, they first bumped into each other. Izuku had arrived earlier than planned, so he had sat on a bench and decided to wait. As he did so, he could have sworn he heard her voice calling to him.

"Midori! Hey Midori! Please! Up here!"

He looked all around, thinking he was going mad. However, a readily recognizable flash of pink made him realize he was the sane one here. Stuck in a nearby tree was Mina Ashido, waving nonchalantly at her green-haired friend.

"Sup? Little help?"

"Ashi? H-how did this happen?" He called up in astonishment and concern.

"I'll explain if you help me out." Mina was slightly embarrassed, but this wasn't exactly a first for her. Her parents and older brother, Micha, had dealt with this since she was a little girl.

Izuku was puzzled by how his friend had ended up in a tree, but decided to help, no questions asked (aside from the question of how she got up there to begin with and why).

"W-wait right here. I'll go get a ladder." He called up the tree and ran off.

"Sure. Not like I can do much else." The pink girl pouted, though she really was grateful for him to get

Izuku was surprised, stunned and eager to help. He ran to get help, looking all over for a maintenance person he could ask for a ladder. Mina kicked her feet, yawning as she waited for her friend to return. He did after 20 minutes, having found someone, who drove up in a maintenance cart with a ladder on the back. The employee had black hair, red eyes, and looked like they would rather be home. Judging from the interactions between Mina and the employee, Izuku deduced that this was a regular occurrence for her.

After she was free, they walked across the street to meet Tsuyu and Kirishima. The four friends walked around until they found a place that caught Mina's eye.

"Why do you come to places like this, Ashido?"

"What can I say? I love retro things." The pink girl squealed with excitement at all te cool things she could see.

"I know that, but what makes you think Midoriya is…wait, where is he?" The black-haired boy did a double take in the small store, looking for his new friend until he saw him behind a rack of clothes, looking at old comics.

"Woah! I don't have these issues! Most of these are out of print. They even have trades! Ashi! This place is amazing!" The green-haired boy pawed through the issues carefully yet feverishly, his eyes widened with wonder and joy.

Mina came out with a brown fedora and a large, multi-colored scarf, which she twirled around enthusiastically.

"I know, right? Places like this tend to have the coolest stuff! I love stores like this." She twirled back behind a rack of dresses and grabbed a slim dress with an 80s inspired pattern, made up of triangles, checker-boards, and circles

Kirishima didn't mind older stuff, but he didn't have the obsession that his friends did. He turned to see if Tsuyu was as bored as he was.

"It's not that bad, Kiri." She said as she looked over a series of whimsical frog figurines, next to some rainy day gear that caught her eye.

The sharp-toothed boy relented and decided to see if he could find anything that tickled his fancy. He found a "New Japan Pro Wrestling" tanktop and a small weight set. After the four teenagers made their purchases, they went out to eat at a nearby pizzeria. Mina swung her bag happily as the scarf from before peeked out of it. Izuku had bought a few comics that caught his attention. He didn't have a lot of money, but he had enough that he felt comfortable with his purchases.

"Having fun yet, Midori?"

"Yeah. Lots. Thanks for pointing that place out, Ashi. "

The four friends chose an outdoor table after ordering their food and took their seats, placing their bags next to their chairs. The two curly haired teens smiled at each other as they sat down and hate their pizza. Tsuyu and Kirishima exchanged looks and ate theirs as well. They spoke while Izuku and Mina were lost in conversation.

"How long do you think it takes before the end up together." The sharp-toothed kid spoke after washing down a bite of his food with a sip of soda.

"Full year." She ribbited.

"Really? I dunno. Seems like it might be a lot sooner. Six Months at the longest."

"Midoriya seems really awkward and Ashido can be oblivious to her own shoelaces, let alone her feelings. It will be about a year."

"Ok, Tsu. You're on." He accepted.

"You shouldn't bet by the way. You're bad at it." The long-haired girl took a bite out of her pizza. The teens finished their meal after about half an hour and grabbed their bags.

"So, what next, gang." Kirishima stretched out, wiping his mouth with a napkin before throwing it in the trash.

Mina chirped cheerily. "Let's hit the arcade, guys. Midori isn't that familiar with video games. I want to introduce him."

The four walked for half an hour until they reached an open-air building with marquee lights. The Sign above the entrance read "Solitaire". It was an odd name for a place to play games with others, but Mina just shrugged and skipped ahead, grabbing a surprised and flustered Izuku by the hand and taking him with her while their friends smiled and rolled their eyes before pursuing.

The building housed a wide assortment of games and amusements, with an assortment of modern and vintage games, from the latest entry in the Battle For All series to Joust. Mina passed a creepy looking fortuneteller booth, housing an android fortuneteller named Rassilon, towards the front of the arcade. Izuku scanned the area, seeing a few pinball machines and several arcade cabinets. He hadn't been in an arcade since he was a kid, when his mom took him once to distract him from having been born quirkless, she meant well. She loved her son more than anything. Unfortunately, she had not handled his quirklessness well, and he had wanted her to support him no matter what, even after that reveal, rather than beating herself up. Still, he loved his mom. Izuku was snapped out of it by a pink finger licking his nose.

"Earth to Midori! I asked if you wanted to play anything in particular." The pink girl gently knocked on his head.

He shook his head, snapping back to reality. "Oh…S-sorry, Ashi. I'm not exactly an avid gamer."

"I know. That's why I'm going to introduce you to the wonders of the arcade."

Izuku's eyes scanned the area again and eventually decided on the skeeball area.

Mina's eyes lit up.

"I love this game. I can teach you how to play, if you want." The acid girl exclaimed.

Mina grabbed the ball and rolled it briskly up the ramp, landing it close to the center. The two comrades in curls had accrued a large amount of tickets and went off to find Tsuyu and Kirishima and play something with them. The four had decided to take turns playing a fighting game.

"What's Dark Stalkers?" Izuku asked, furrowing his brow as he investigated the cabinet.

"Oh, I think you'll like it. You play as different monsters and have different abilities and battle each other." Mina explained with her usual level of exuberance.

"Hell yeah. Tsu, wanna play me?" Kirishima spoke up, eager to play againt his frog-like friend.

"Sure. Beating you is always fun. Gero."

Izuku was pensive, though appreciative nonetheless. "Monsters aren't my thing. Sorry. That looks fun though."

Izuku pointed to Battle For All, unsurprisingly enamored by heroes. Mina smiled. She was familiar with the game. It was a favorite of hers. Midnight was her main, followed by Thirteen. She had managed to beat her friends and more than a few strangers at this game.

"Ok, Midori. You're on. I'll go easy on you, though. Since it's your first time playing."

Izuku, unsurprisingly, lost the first few rounds. Mina had experience and Izuku had barely even touched a video game before. He was, however, fairly astute and an avid enough fanboy that he was able to prove more of a match for Mina after a few rounds. Tsuyu and Kirishima were having fun at Dark Stalkers, with Kirishima exclaiming something about being a mummy.

"All Might vs Midnight. You do surprise me, Mr. Midoriya." Mina teased.

"Oh, well he is my favorite." Izuku smiled. He was coming out of his shell and Mina was happy. After what she learned about his history with Bakugou, he needed that.

Izuku had acquainted himself with the controls after several humiliating losses, and using what he knew about All Might (which was a lot.), he managed to turn things around. It was a close match in the first round. Mina took the second round. Izuku absolutely dominated the third round.

"YES! PLUS ULTRA!" Izuku jumped up excitedly. "That was incredibly fun! Thanks, Ashi!"

"No prob, Midori! I knew you would love it! Not going to lie, though. Didn't expect you to beat me so quickly."

"Yeah. Video games aren't my specialty. You're definitely better than me. I had a blast though."

"That's the spirit, Midori!" Mina cheered. "Come on! Let's play something else!" and the two were off to another arcade cabinet.

"HEY TSU! KIRI! SORRY TO LEAVE YOU HANGING! ME AND MIDORI WILL BE OVER HERE!" Mina shouted to her friends, costing Kirishima the match.

"DUDE!" Kirishima exclaimed at his defeat.

Tsuyu croaked victoriously "Thanks, Mina. We'll see you in a bit. Gero."

Mina and Izuku chated away the whole time, about heroes and school and other things.

"You know someone who can shoot laser beams?"

"Yeah, from his belly button. We met in dance class. I don't know him that well though. He was apparently born in France."

"That's really cool! My dad is abroad…. he's never home though. Haven't seen him in years. I've… I've never even left Japan." Izuku smiled weakly, failing to hide the sadness he felt at not having his dad around.

"Sorry to hear that, Midori…. I didn't know. I doubt it will help, but I can put on a fake mustache and be your fake dad."

Izuku chuckled. "That…wouldn't help much. But thank you. Haha."

"No problem, Midori. Happy to help… or at least try to." She smiled.

"You have helped. A lot. Thanks, Ashi." Izuku smiled back.

Kirishima and Tsuyu walked over, the black-haired boy grinning in satisfaction. "Yeah, I am so winning this bet. OW!"

Tsuyu smacked him with her tongue. "You never win, Kirishima. Hey guys, want to get going? We should probably head back and work on homework. Gero."

Mina and Kirishima sighed, with Mina's being more drawn out. "Ugh. Yeah. Sorry, Midri." She said, turning to her green-haired friend.

"Yeah. Sorry, Midoriya. We should hang out more, when Mina isn't hogging you to herself." Tsuyu smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean, Tsu?" the pink girl pouted. "Are you insinuating something?"

"Nope. Just saying we should hang out again. It was fun, though you two did kind of run off and do your own thing." Tsuyu stated calmly. Even if he spent most of his time with Mina, she did like Izuku well enough. He seemed like a good kid. She looked forward to becoming better friends with him, even if he was an awkward mess at times.

"She's not wrong. You did drag him away from us a lot. I look forward to talking about heroes with you more, Midoriya." He grinned while pointing at himself with his right thumb.

"Y-yeah. I would like that too. It's nice seeing you two again." He nodded.

The four friends walked to the train station and parted ways. Mina and Izuku took the train together to the station near his house.

"This…This was fun. Thank you, Ashi. I…. I liked hanging with you guys." Izuku leaned his head back on the head rest of his seat, Mina sitting right next to him.

"You're welcome, Midori. Always! You're one of us now." She said cheerfully, voice like a song.

"We…We don't know each other that well though." Izuku was still not used to this, but was quickly warming up to it, after years in the cold.

"We know each other well enough so far." She grinned and offered a fist. Izuku looked at it like it was a newly discovered artifact before hi smiled back and returned her fist bump. Both bid eachother farewell for the time being before parting ways, grateful to each other for having met.. Little did they know just how close they would become.


	5. Birthday is a Doodly Doo

Izuku had been alone at his apartment that he shared with his mom, as she had gone out to buy groceries. She would be back later, especially because she wanted to celebrate with her son. His birthday was today after all. Not only that, I was the birthday of his friend Mina Ashido. He hadn't known her long, but she had certainly left an impact so far and he wanted to show his appreciation for his short time knowing her. He had purchased her something at a book store while out with his mom. He wasn't entirely sure what to get her at first. He admittedly hadn't known her that long. But when someone comes into your life to support you and believe in you when you need it most, even when they have little reason to, you want to repay that kindness. At least, that's how Izuku saw it.

He was currently working on the other part of her present. He felt bad. He was putting so much effort into it, but he wasn't exactly sure if she would like them." As if on cue, his phone went off. Mina was texting him. The two had bonded over their shared birthday while out at the pizza place the day they hung out with Kirishima and Tsuyu. The two of them had sent courteous birthday messages to the boy they had recently met, but Mina was the one he was looking forward to the most. Not that he didn't appreciate his new friends. However, he had bonded more with the pink girl so far and had only met them through her, and vice versa. He reached for his phone to converse with her.

"Hey Midori! What's up?"

"Nothing. Just sitting at home. My mom is out getting some stuff for my birthday, so I'm doing some baking"

"Hey Ashi, do you like pink lemonade or strawberry better?"

"Dude…. Are you baking me something?"

"Yeah…. I remember you bringing up your birthday the day we went to the arcade with Kirishima and Asui."

"Speaking of birthday, I can't believe we share one! That is so cool!"

"Yeah. It is. Ha-ha."

"Hey. Mind if I come over?"

"Relax dude. It's nothing like that. I bought you a present. I want to give it to you."

"ok. I can give you yours too. I didn't wrap it yet though."

"Don't worry, Midori. I didn't either."

"Pink lemonade btw"

"What?"

"The flavor. You asked which one I prefer. Pink Lemonade."

"Awesome! Thanks, Ashi."

Izuku took out all the stuff he needed. He had taken out everything he needed. He had picked them out while shopping with his mom. He used some money he saved up to buy two different mixes, as he couldn't decide which flavor Mina would prefer. He preheated toe oven and took out papers and cupcake trays. He had already made the batter, almost as soon as he was finished texting Mina. He might not have picked up a quirk from his mom, but he did pick up baking. That was one thing he had some confidence in. He was worried about how this would look. He was essentially making cupcakes of a girl he had only bet a couple weeks ago, right down to her horns. Still, no matter how weird it seemed, he did appreciate this girl he had somehow become such fast friends with. Like a pink tornado, she sucked him into her world, and he couldn't be happier. It was nice to be able to talk to someone his age who wasn't indifferent or a bully.

What's more, she had stood up to him, believed he could be a hero. He had worried she was just being nice, and that she didn't believe it. And yet through her actions and her words, and the tears she shed for him, he knew how genuine this black-eyed girl was. Girls made him nervous and flustered. Outside his mom, he wasn't used to talking to girls. Even talking to his new friend made him nervous. And yet, he could still talk to her. He was able to laugh and just enjoy normal everyday things, like hang out with friends and go to an arcade. These weren't things he was used to, as he mostly went out on his own to observe heroes and write down his research. Nobody ever really invited him anywhere, not since he was 4.

He worked on the icing, making sure it was just right. He wanted it to look good, taste good, and resemble her hair. At worst, she would think he was creepy and never speak to him again. He didn't want that, but he would understand. The best that could happen would be her laughing over the resemblance and enjoying her birthday confections.

After toiling away, he did have a few duds, which he ate himself. However, he had a good batch for Mina. The icing was applied in a nice fluffy manner, while the candy-coated pretzels were added to resemble horns. If Izuku never made it as a hero, maybe he could be a baker. He wasn't bad at it, certainly.

The doorbell rang. It was too early to be his mom, so he knew exactly who it could be. He finished cleaning up, placed the plate of cupcakes in the center of the table, and ran for the door.

"Hey, Midori~. Happy birthday!" she smiled, handing him a plastic bag with a box inside. He didn't know what it was, and he certainly couldn't wait, but he was a mix of flustered at the prospect of being alone at home with a girl, and happy to have his friend over.

"Thanks, Ashi. Um… your gift is on a chair in the kitchen.

Mina looked at the plate of cupcakes. Her eyes sparkled, and her grin widened.

"You made these? DUDE, THEY LOOK LIKE ME!"

"I…I hope it's not creepy…." Izuku realized not too long after baking them how it might have looked, making baked goods of a girl he had met not that long ago. However, it was their birthday and she left quite an impression on him already. She was rather distinctive looking, even in a world of dog-headed men and people with extra limbs. More than that, she had such a vibrant personality and a conviction towards protecting the defenseless that she had seen early on and truly admired.

"Dude, don't worry, Midori." Mina snickered at her unintentional rhyme. "These look and smell fantastic. These are so cute, and I bet they taste great!"

She hugged him, making him turn a bright red. He slowly hugged her, still red and shaking. "I-I'm glad you like them. I figured you might like something unique and interesting. S-so I made these."

"How are you so good at baking? "she asked, shoving a cupcake in her mouth. "These are amazing~" she proclaimed, though it was somewhat hard to tell from the mouth full of cake. Izuku had partially chosen pink lemonade due to lemonade's acidity and Mina's quirk. He was happy she loved them so much. He admitted they tasted rather good as well. He had really outdone himself for his birthday buddy and he smiled with pride.

"M-my mom taught me a little. I-it can be therapeutic." He admitted after swallowing his mouthful.

"Here! Open this! I bought it for you. I dipped into my own birthday money for it, but I think you'll really like it!"

Izuku slowly pulled the box up, saw its packaging, and immediately shoved it back in the bag. His eyes widened as tears formed. His lip was quivering. He pulled the box out to reveal a limited-edition figurine of All Might, modeled after his debut saving those children from fiery wreckage. He placed the box on the table and hugged Mina. He had never asked for any of this, either the gift or such a considerate and loyal friend.

"Thank you!" he hugged her. He was still awkward around girls, but right now, she was his friend. And she deserved a hug

He gave her a bag in return. It wasn't as bulgy, and instead, rather soft.

"I…I hope you like it. I saw it while out with my mom. I thought you might like it. I hope you don't already own one. Also…I wasn't sure of your size."

As she reached into the bag, she felt something soft. She took it out. It was a light leatherjacket with the logo to the movie Alien on the back. Mina was ecstatic. Even if it turned out not to fit, she was not getting rid of it. Mina let out a squeak of excitement.

"How do I look?" Mina asked, twirling around to show of the jacket.

"A-amazing! It looks really nice!" Izuku was glad it fit. This way he knew what her size was next time he bought he friend a gift.

Mina smiled brightly and gave a thumbs-up before hugging her friend, taking him by surprise, but prompting him to return the favor. "Thank you, Midori!"

"So, what's your mom making?"

"My favorite. Katsudon." He smiled thinking of his mom's cooking, having to stop himself from salivating a little.

"Nice. I prefer Natto with Okra." Mina chimed in.

"I've never had that. Is it good?"

"Oh, dude! We should have some sometime! Next time you, me, Kiri, and Tsu hang out! I know a place!" she cheered, pumping her fists in excitement close to her chest. Izuku nodded, liking the idea. He had known the group for about a month now, but was far more used to Mina. Plus, the way she spoke about her favorite food was tempting, even if it told him nothing about the taste or texture. She just had a way of hyping Izuku up a little.

"So….Um….What do you want to do now?" the green-haired boy asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Wanna hang out in your room?"

Izuku was flustered. It's not like she hadn't been in there before.

"M-maybe another time. I'm…. still not used to having a girl in there."

"Worried about cooties, eh?" she pouted and nudged him. He was flustered by her prodding, but couldn't help chuckle at how silly she was being.

"S-sorry. Maybe another time. I would like to show you some of my All-Might stuff."

She rolled her eyes affectionately. She really did love how passionate he was. "Ok, nerd." She booped his nose, lighting his face up red like a stop light.

"Oh! I have an idea! It will be fun! Trust me!" Mina's face lit up as well as an idea struck her.

Before they knew it, the two had cleaned up and ran out the door. Izuku put his gift in his rom and written his mom a note before he left. He would make sure to keep in touch via phone as well, as not too worry her too much. They arrived at the train station and boarded, finding some comfortable seats to occupy and talk.

"So, Kiri and Tsuyu sent you birthday wishes too, huh?" Mina chirped, her energy radiating like a lava lamp of enthusiasm. Izuku couldn't help but gingerly bask in its glow.

"Y-yeah. I don't know them that well, but they seem nice," he smiled gently.

"You'll get to know them better eventually. They're really cool. Tsu goes to a different school. Like you. We met at the park once as well. Same as you and me." She grinned, gesturing o herself and Izuku to illustrate her point before continuing.

"Kirishima seems cool. I admit I don't know him the best, but we go to school together. He's a cool guy." Mina beamed. She enjoyed conversation, especially regarding her friends."

Izuku was nodding his head. He wasn't great at socializing like this, but he was getting there, and Mina had a way to hook him with every word out of her mouth. She was just so animated and energetic, that he was drawn to her like a magnet. They were strikingly different in several ways, such as appearance, having a quirk vs not having a quirk, and personality.

However, they also had enough things in common to draw them together, and he was happy they had met. Mina's cheery demeanor let him know she felt the same way. It wasn't hurt by what she said next either.

"Not as cool as you, Midori! I'm glad we met!"

"M-m-me? C-cool?" he was a mess. Not just because a girl was calling him cool, but because someone in general thought the plain-looking quirkless boy was anything resembling cool. He was honored, nervous, and doubtful all at once.

After nearly two hours, the two arrived at the right location. They stepped off the train and walked out into the station. Mina dragged Izuku by the hand until they arrived at their destination: Mondas Roller Rink. She was well familiarized with this place, having come here since childhood. It was one of her favorite places. Her older brother Micha would take her here sometimes while he hung out with friends.

"M-mina…. I…I don't know about this." Izuku had very little experience with roller skates. Mina running into him on rollerblades was one of his only other experiences with them. Plus, he worried about looking like a fool.

"It will be fun, Midori." The pink girl reassured him, beaming with excitement. It didn't hurt that she was spending her birthday at one of her favorite haunts, but she was also there with her new friend, Izuku, who had already become one of her dearest friends. "I'll make sure you don't fall. And if you do, I'll fall down next to you."

Izuku nodded in agreement. "T-thank you. I appreciate it. I trust you." He walked in alongside her. The establishment had a very spacey vibe, filled with neon lights depicting planets and sci-fi memorabilia. It was also crowded with several people, making Izuku's heart sink into his stomach and the blood run from his face. Mina noticed this. She thought it would be fun was starting to feel like she was selfish in this decision.

She stood next to him and exhaled, smiling. "Sorry if I pressured you into this. We can do something else. It's not just my birthday. It's yours. So, what does my super cool friend with mad cupcake skills want to do?"

Izuku sighed and looked at Mina "I…I'll give this a shot."

"Are you sure?" she questioned, concern painted onto her face.

"Y-yeah…Just don't let go of my hand." Izuku gulped. The thought of holding a girl's hand was less scary then the thought of embarrassing himself in front of strangers. He might have had a habit of muttering to himself, but he didn't need more anxiety over how others perceived him.

"Why, Mr. Midoriya! Such bold words." Mina teased her friend, though she was rather proud that he was willing to step out of his comfort zone.

"I… What…I… N-not what I meant." The boy waved his hands in protest, his face as red as a tomato.

"Relax, Midori. I'm just teasing. I promise though."

Everything went smoothly at first. However, people started to look in their direction and comment. They were talking about how cute the two of them looked, or asking what such a distinctive looking girl was doing with such a plain looking boy and why he couldn't skate on his own. All this attention was making Izuku more nervous. Mina took notice and initiative.

"Hey, don't worry about people. Just focus on me, ok?" she smiled.

Izuku followed her advice. Unfortunately, her striking black eyes and infectious smile sucked him in too much and he slammed into a wall. Mina stopped immediately and turned around in concern, with the grace of someone who has skated for years.

"Dude! Are you ok?" she looked down with concern for her friend.

"Y-yeah. I'll be ok." He wasn't seriously hurt, but he was embarrassed by his fall.

"Well, come on the-WHOAH!" Mina whipped around and lost her balance, falling with a thud onto the rink, her head close to Izuku. She looked at him and winked, smiling as she picked herself up and offered a hand. Izuku looked confused at first, but caught on quick.

"Thanks…" he whispered to her as she helped him up.

"A promise is a promise, Midori." She cheered softly to Izuku.

They skated for another hour or two, then head back to Izuku's for dinner. Luckily, he let his mom know where they would be and that they might be back later, via a few text messages in addition to the initial note. On the train, Mina had taken out a portable gaming device and was playing some sci-fi Metroid Vania that she picked up. Her brother Micha recommended it to her and it ended up becoming a favorite of hers. She decided to show it off to Izuku.

"That character kind of looks like the space hero, Thirteen."

"Man, you really do love heroes." She smiled.

"Yeah. T-thought you knew already." He joked. She had a calming effect on him, even if she was a pretty girl and could still fluster him at times.

"That's what I like about you, Midori. You're such a determined guy. And apparently a pretty good baker."

"I actually like Thirteen. The space thing resonates with me." She chuckled, gesturing to her appearance.

"I-I like the way you look." He smiled sheepishly. Both blushed then coughed a bit.

"Well, thanks. You flatter me." She said giggling lightly."

"I still can't believe we share a birthday."

"Neither can I, Midori! That's like, the coolest thing! Same birthday, same hair, same dream. Man, we are like, the same person almost."

Mina joked. There was something just so warm and inviting that sucked him in. She still flustered him, sure, but she could make him laugh and smile easily. H e was relieved to have met her, and to a lesser extent, Tsuyu and Kirishima. Perhaps one day, he would become more acquainted with them. For now, Mina Ashido was quickly becoming his best friend.

They exited the train when they arrived at their destination and returned to the Midoriya residence for dinner.

Inko was waiting in the kitchen. She had made Katsudon, Izuku's favorite. She had waited to make it so that it would be warm by the time the two teenagers arrived. Izuku helped his mother set the table.

"I could help too!"

"It's ok Mina. You're our guest. Besides, there's only tree of us here. There isn't much else that needs to be done."

The three of them graciously ate the meal, Izuku happily digging in, trying to show manners, especially around company, but being so happy to have his favorite food in front of him. Mina could help but hold back a laugh at the green-haired boy's voracious appetite, especially given how meek and timid he was otherwise. Still, Mina had seen other aspects of him already, and they hadn't known each other that long. She looked at her dish. Katsudon wasn't her favorite, but she would happily eat it, especially for the sake of the boy she called her friend and his mother wo made this meal for both.

"You know, Mipha. Next time you come over, I would be happy to make your favorite food for us. What is it?"

"Oh no. You don't have to. I don't want to be a bother."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, dear. I offered."

"Hmmm. Ok then. Natto with Okra!" she grinned while helping herself to her katsudon.

The 14-year-old boy couldn't think of a better way to have celebrated his birthday. Sure, he had made a spectacle of himself in front of several strangers, slammed into a wall, and had a funny feeling in his stomach before that happened, but overall, it had been a spectacular day.

Mina had just as much fun, if not more, having received cupcakes (modeled after her. If it was anyone other than Izuku, she would find it kind of creepy. This was just her awkward friend doing something sweet for someone out of gratitude and because of a shared birthday). Izuku had one previous wish for his birthday, it was a wish he had harbored since he first saw that footage of All Might. Now, however, he had another wish that had recently been granted. He had a friend, and he cherished her for all she had done. He was more than happy to repay that kindness in anyway he could. Izuku smiled. Everything would be okay. Because she was here.


	6. The Misadventures of Green and Leg

Mina and Izuku decided to take a walk. There were some lovely enough trails not far from the Midoriya residence and Izuku used to play there with Bakugou when they were children. They seemed so much smaller now that he was older and taller, but still a decent series of trails. Mina wasn't as familiar with this area and had wanted her friend to show her around.

"I want the young Midori grand tour. Show me around your old haunts, dude."

"A-alright. I can show you where we used to catch cicadas."

"DO I look like I want to touch some bugs, dude?"

"N-no…. I mean…. I didn't ask…. sorry"

"Lighten up, Midori. I'm just jokin' with ya,"

Izuku chuckled softly, starting to feel more at ease. "Hopefully we shouldn't run into Kacchan."

"Why do you call him that?"

"I-it's what I've always called him…. since…. since before"

Mina shrugged and frowned. "I don't like it, Midori. Not one bit." The pink girl walked absentmindedly along the wooded path, a river flowing swiftly alongside them. She was getting awfully close to the edge, but hadn't heard Izuku telling her to be careful. "I know he was your childhood friend, but he is a piece of SHIT!"

Mina slid down the ledge, into a tumble and fell with a splash into the river below. Being athletic, she was able to swim towards the edge. However, that didn't stop her quirkless friend from being eager to help.

"Ashi!" Izuku leapt into action almost immediately, reaching out his hand for Mina to hold onto. "T-take my hand!" he slid down on his feet and reached out a hand for Mina's. While she wasn't in immediate danger, she still appreciated his eagerness to help. The boy pulled his vibrant companion out of the river and helped her onto her feet.

"Thanks, dude." She smiled. Her life wasn't in danger or anything, but she appreciated that he was willing to help her. Given how he stood up against a guy with the power of a bomb, just for badmouthing her, she wasn't that surprised. Still, it was appreciated. "I'm a bit soaked, but I'm ok."

The green-haired boy blushed as he took her hand and got momentarily lost in her smile, returning one of his own as he helped her get back up the slope and onto the path. "Happy to help. Y-you can come over to my house. My mom probably has a change of clothes for you."

"No offense, dude. Your mom is a great lady, but not a fan of her fashion sense. Can I just borrow some of yours?" Mina interjected. She was very much grateful for the offer. She would just need her change of clothes to come from a younger source.

Izuku was rather flustered by her request, but relented. He couldn't let her walk around like some sort of black-eyed kappa in overalls. "Deal. Now come on. A-also, your phone is probably waterlogged."

"Yeah. God, my mom is gonna kill me. Hopefully we can dry it off." The acid girl exhaled. "Lead the way, Midori."

If it wasn't cemented before, it certainly was now: Mina was Izuku's dearest friend and he would do anything for her. He could feel something tingling in is chest, but preferred not to think too much about it.

The two walked back to the Midoriya residence, taking a slightly longer route to help dry Mina off. As they entered, Izuku took Mina's phone and placed the battery in a bowl of rice to dry it off. He then escorted his drenched friend to the bathroom, making sure to mop up the water quickly after. His mom was grocery shopping, as signified by a note she had left on the counter.

"I've been here before, man. I know where the bathroom is." Mina objected.

"S-sorry. I'll get you some stuff to change into." Mina shrugged and grinned, walking through the door and closing it behind her. To her relief, there was a hairdryer, plugged in, so that would help her look less like a pink, horn-headed water nymph.

Izuku headed into his room and looks for some clothes he thinks will fit a girl. He remembered an uncle on his mother's side giving him skinny jeans one year that he didn't really wear. He wondered if they would fit. He decided on a few different outfits and stacked them neatly on top of each other and laid them in front of the bathroom door before knocking.

"Uhm. A bit overboard, Midori." The girl blinked, stifling a laugh at how over the top her pal was.

"W-well, I wasn't sure what would fit you exactly. I know you said her style didn't match yours, but I picked out a few of my mom's clothes in case they fit you better. I looked for the ones most like what you wear."

"You are, like, the most thoughtful dude I know. Thanks." She grinned before taking the pile and closing the door swiftly behind her, making sure not to show too much skin, lest her host die of a massive nosebleed. As she closed the door, Izuku realized something. He didn't know how he missed it before. Did Mina have freckles.

The pink girl, having wiped her makeup off and changed out of her dampened clothes, folded them and placed them to dry while she rifled through the pile for something she liked, settling on a pair of vintage bellbottoms, some black underwear, and a shirt that said All M. She handed the rest of the clothes back to Izuku and he placed the stack in his room, on his computer chair. He took the wet clothes and placed them with the dirty laundry, so his mom and he could wash them later.

Mina plopped onto his bed. "Hey Midori? Don't wanna weird you out, but does your mom have any old bras I could wear until mine is dry?"

Izuku blushed and averted his eyes when they sat on his bed, realizing that his friend wasn't wearing a bra. He averted his eyes and his face turned red as he shook his head.

"S-sorry. I'll see if we have any that fit you." His face was bright red as he averted his gaze away from his braless friend.

"Easy, dude. Why are you acting so weird?" Mina laughed, a smirk creeping across her face. She couldn't resist the urge to mess with her friend. She leaned in and whispered. "Something you like?" A little bit of flirtation among friends wouldn't hurt. Besides, pushing the boy's buttons was fun.

Izuku squawked awkwardly and nearly fell off his bed. "Not fair!"

"It's hilarious though, Midori." She laughed rolling around like a fool. "Come on. I'll grab a bra from your mom's room, then we can go do something.

The two middle schoolers decided to head out again in search of adventure. Mina bounced up and down on her tiptoes as she folded her arms behind her back.

"What should we do, Midori? There's still some daylight burning."

"I…. I'm not sure." Izuku frowned as he thought. He started to murmur various possibilities. Mina didn't want to be rude to her friend, but she knew he would be doing this for a while.

"Midori? Buddy? You're doing it again." She frowned.

"o-oh…right. Sorry. Um, there's a convenience store not far from here if you want to kill some time there."

"Hmmm. Sounds kind of boring."

"W-we could do something else. I just figured it would give us time to think of something cooler."

"yeah…I guess. It's just kind of a dull…"

"W-we could buy snacks too."

"Sold. Let's mosey, Midori!" she pointed ahead with vim and vigor, Izuku rolling his eyes fondly and heading out alongside her.

The two friends walk down the street, chatting away about the day's events so far, as well as Izuku's hero journals. Along the way, they passed a small park with a duck pond. Mina thought it would be funny to chase the flustered waterfowl, giggling with delight and comparing their startled movements and sounds to those of Izuku. After he had calmed down, Mina looked at him. As funny as he could be, she had no small level of admiration for this boy. He hadn't done much, but he certainly had the drive and the right spirit to be a great hero someday.

"I still can't believe you tricked Explodouche like that. You even had me fooled at first."

"Y-yeah. It…It was the first thing I could think of once you ran off…. I needed a way to stop him if he started getting angry…. him keeping me in my place seemed like the best way to calm him down."

Mina frowned. She really didn't like that sort of talk coming from him. She didn't blame him one bit. She just wished he didn't have to feel that way.

"Hey Ashi?" Izuku asked. He was surprised he hadn't brought it up before, both then he remembered who he was, and he was far less surprised. "Why do you cover up your freckles?"

"I dunno. Not a fan of the way they look on me, I guess." The girl shrugged. "They suit you better anyway.

Her friend wanted to tell her otherwise, and that they made her look pretty, but he froze before he could say a word. He just nodded and sighed. "I guess." The hyperactive girl moved on, ready to get some treats for her and her friend to indulge in.

When they arrived, the two walked in and perused the aisles of the store, in search something they could munch on. Izuku found some magazines on heroes, noticing one with All-Might on it that he didn't own yet. Mina grabbed some pocky, candy, and sodas. Izuku grabbed the magazine and a few snacks as well.

"So, Midori. Now that we are loaded up on junk food, what should we do next?"

"Hmmmm…" Izuku pondered, stroking his chin and mumbling off several possibilities, weirding his friend out. However, before she could point it out, he formed a fist and slammed it into his other palm. "I got it. Ashi, do you want to go to the arcade?"

"I mean, yeah, but that's a while away, dude. What made you so gung ho on it?"

"W-we still have tickets we haven't cashed in."

"That's right!" Mina perked up. "We still haven't done that! We can get sweet prizes!"

"S-so should we?"

Mina thought on it, then shook her head. "Hmmmm…Nah. Maybe later. Don't feel like traveling too much today.

Izuku sighed. He didn't either, really. However, they were back at square one. The two middle-schoolers pondered before Mina had an idea.

"Dude! What movies do you own?"

"You've been in my room, Ashi. You've seen what I have."

"Not really, dude. I haven't looked through your collection extensively yet."

"Extensively?"

"I mean, I looked at some of what you have."

"So, you know some of what I have." Izuku raised an eyebrow and smiled softly. This wasn't like him, at least not when she first met him. However, in such a short time, she had managed to have some influence on him.

"Yeah, but, like, I forgot." She scratched her head and gave a big sheepish grin, as if she had accidentally burned popcorn on movie night.

Izuku sighed and smiled. "Alright. S-should we go?"

"We shall." Mina smirked and offered her arm. Izuku looped his through and the two friends walked back to his apartment with their bags of goodies.

Upon returning, Mina ran for Izuku's room and looked through his collection more vigorously. There were an awful lot of hero movies and tv shows on blu Ray. That shouldn't have surprised her. She did find a few that surprised her, such as Karate Kid. Mina eventually picked out one she thought they would both enjoy.

"Hey Midori! Let's watch this!" She enthusiastically held up the case for Guardians of the Galaxy, an older superhero film from the time before quirks. It had heroes, it had space travel, it had comedy, and drama. Mina was all on board.

"I really like that one. I'm game, Ashi." Izuku nodded and smiled lightly.

"Then let's pop this sucker in." she said as she took the disc out of its case and inserted it into the player, taking a seat on Izuku's bed. He opted for his computer chair.

"Midori, I don't bite. You can sit next to me." The acid girl rolled her eyes playfully and patted the spot next to her.

"I-it's fine. I-I-I don't want to take up space."

"In your own room?" Mina raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes, then stuck her tongue out. "Poo on that, man. Come on."

Izuku relented and walked to his bed, blushing as he did so. He plopped down next to her and grabbed his remote, pressing play and setting the device back down. Mina climbed on top of Izuku, having an affinity for teasing the boy and messing with him a bit. She was never malicious about it, it was just the way her family showed fondness.

"Hey Midori?" Mina asked softly. She was surprisingly comfortable right now. Izuku, on the other hand, was less so.

"Y-y-yes?" Izuku blushed, sighing slightly. He wasn't quite sure if she was teasing him or just blissfully unaware of just how flirty she was being exactly. He just knew that she was still on top of him.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're really soft."

"Y-y-y-you're…. kind of squishing me." The awkward boy uttered after some effort.

Mina scoffed and pouted as her chin nestled into Izuku's hair. "Are you calling me fat, Midori?"

"Nuh…wha? No!"

"Man, you're too easy." She grinned in satisfaction, proud of herself at being easy to push her friend's buttons so easily, even if it wasn't exactly the hardest of asks.

"So…are you getting off?"

"Nah. I'm good like this." She smiled contentedly, like a cat who had found just the right spot on the sofa.

Izuku exhaled and frowned, but resigned himself to his new fate, which ultimately didn't last that long, as Mina shifted her weight. She eventually ended up next to him, watching the movie and getting invested in it. They both enjoyed it a lot, though they commented on it heavily afterwards.

"How cool would it be to be a space hero?"

"I…. I don't think we're that far ahead yet. I haven't heard of any advanced enough colonies in space."

"Yeah, but there are heroes like Thirteen." Mina argued.

"I think Thirteen is mostly just space themed."

"No. They totally go to space often."

Inko broke up the spirited conversation with a knock on Izuku's door. "Kids, dinner is ready." She nearly cried at seeing Mina on top of Izuku, but she would later learn at Dinner that it was nothing more than two friends just hanging out, at least from Mina's perspective.

School had returned and Izuku was absentmindedly doodling in his notebook in between taking extensive notes. He was doing everything in his power not to take any notes on heroics outside of his class curriculum, should he incur Bakugou's wrath again.

However, other thoughts had started creeping into his mind. The name Mina was written in the corner, with a few smiles and hearts. Once Izuku caught on, he nervously tried erasing them, until he realized he was taking notes in pen. He was shaking and his eyes were wide open. "What am I doing?" he screamed in his head. She was his best friend. He couldn't be feeling this way.

"Hey, Deku. You're not still working on those shitty journals, are you? I thought I burned them after you graveled at my feet."

"N-no, Kacchan. I gave up. I swear."

Unconvinced, Bakugou plucked the journal out of Izuku's hands, causing him to blush madly and grab for it. However, despite the green-haired boy's protests, his former friend flipped through the pages, nothing out of the ordinary, save for a recurring name, with hearts around it.

"Well shit. Looks like Deku has the hots for Raccoon eyes." the blonde boy said with a shit-eating smirk, happy to tease his decade-long punching bag. "Not like she would say yes. Even a nosey pink freak has enough sense not to love a useless piece of shit like you. How about you find a girlfriend you can actually hook up with. Like your hand." The spiky haired kid tossed Izuku's notebook in the trash and left.

It took Izuku everything he had not to react, but he knew from experience how things would escalate, so he kept quiet for now. He wanted to deny it loudly, but would it convince Bakugou? Would he care? And did Izuku believe himself? The green-haired boy sighed and recovered his notebook, wiping it off before putting it in his bag.

Izuku decided to leave the part out about Mina's name, when he brought it up to her. That seemed weird to him and he didn't want to annoy or confuse his good friend. He wasn't fond of lying, especially to her. He very seldom did so.

However, in this case, he was willing to hold onto that info until he was ready to divulge it, if ever. He justified it to himself as being too unsure of his feelings at this point. It wasn't a total lie, as he was still dealing with these growing feelings toward her. Or was he?

He didn't have a crush. He didn't get those. Those were for people that were more popular or well-liked. He just admired her as a person is all. That is what he told himself. He denied any such feelings and decided it best not to pay them any mind. However, part of him knew deep down that it would probably come up one day.

As if activated by the very thought of the alien-looking middle schooler, Izuku's phone rang, the ringtone he set for his best friend started blaring. It was a poppy, upbeat song she loved and would sometimes sing whenever they hung out, so he set it as his ringtone for calls specifically from her. He couldn't remember the title, so he just called it "Mina's Song".

"Hello?"

"Miiiiiiidooooooriiiiiiii~"

"Y-yes?"

"What's up? Wanna come over?"

"Whu-whu….to your house?" the boy squeaked. This was a new development to him. She had never invited him over before. "I…I've never…"

"Yeah, dude. We've been friends for long enough. It's way past time you come over. I want to school you in video games and show you some of my manga. I got a collection of Junji Ito that I am loving right now. It's right next to my copy of Fuan no Tane. I also got some hero manga at that awesome vintage store we went to. Tiger and Bunny, I think? It has heroes, so I thought you might dig it. Reminds me a little of that one hero team. The Kittycats, I think? Anyway, it would be super cool, and I want to show you my collection since I saw yours."

Izuku was taken off guard at first, but he did enjoy spending time with the girl. However, being at her house and meeting his family was certainly an intimidating prospect. They were just friends though. Nothing more than that, so nothing to really worry about, right. This both calmed him down at made him slightly sad, but he could deal with that last one later.

"Uh, earth to Midori? You still there, dude?" Mina spoke up. He had apparently been muttering to himself for a couple minutes while she awaited an answer. "You don't have to say yes, dude. It's no big deal."

"YES…I would love to…" Izuku finally spoke up. His voice squeaked a little. He sounded like a bicycle horn being squeezed as he answered, but tried his best to sound more normal. He had been friends with her for a few months now. He knew he was awkward around girls, but he thought knowing one this long would help him get over that, at least a little. He could talk to Tsuyu at least, on the occasions he had hung out with her and Kirishima while with Mina. However, he had spent far more time with her and it somehow made her harder to talk to at times. He was pretty sure he knew why, but he chose actively to deny it.

Unaware of the inner monologue going on in her freckled friend's head, Mina chirped enthusiastically. "Great! I can't wait! I'll meet you at the train station, so I can walk you there."

With that, the pink ball of energy had hung up and Izuku pocketed his phone before heading home quick to get dressed. He had been planning on taking more notes on heroes so that one day, he could become one, but he opposed to spending more time with Mina. Besides, he would have plenty of opportunities to do so. The quirkless teen returned home to let his mom know his plans and change into a t-shirt, jeans, and green sneakers. The shirt was a memento from a day he and Mina went to the mall. They ended up in a photo booth and wound up getting matching t-shirts that read "dork 1" and "dork 2", in green and pink respectively. Izuku wasn't sure if she would be wearing hers, but it seemed appropriate to wear his for some reason.

After an uneventful ride on the train, he disembarked and looked for her tell-tale hair and horns, eventually finding her at the nearby coffee vendor. She waved at him as he approached and bought him a coffee as well. As Izuku met Mina, he noticed that she was wearing both her matching shirt and the Alien jacket he bought her for her birthday. The bashful boy couldn't help but smile as he saw his friend, who waved gleefully as soon as she saw him and glomped him before he had much time to respond.

"There you are! Come on, dude, I can't wait to show you my room. My parents aren't home right now, but my siblings are. You can ignore them if you want though." Mina teased. Of course, she would happily introduce Izuku to them. She was fond of her family. Plus, she had met Izuku's mom, so it seemed only fair. However, she mostly wanted to just spend time with her best friend and play video games.

Again, Izuku's pulse was racing. He was going home with a cute girl, alone. Well, she wouldn't be alone, per se. She apparently had siblings. And again, she was just a friend inviting him over. There was nothing more to it. He would probably be teased by her siblings, but that would subside once he was in her room. "Oh god." He thought. "I'll be in her room." He turned white as a sheet. Even if she had been in his room before on multiple occasions, this still felt big somehow. 'Keep calm, Izuku. This is nothing more than a visit between friends." He told himself. And then he asked himself why he wanted it to be more

Mina had enthusiastically guided her plain looking friend from the train station to her house after they departed the station. Had she not been laser-focused, she would have happily given him a tour of their surroundings. That could wait. For now, there was an urgent matter to resolve, and that matter was kicking Izuku's sorry butt in video games.

Mina skipped ahead of Izuku as they arrived at a decently sized house in a suburban area. She gestured with a flourish, like a sort of stage magician. The boy supposed he would have to call her Mina the Magnificent once he managed to muster the courage to do so.

"Here we are, Midori! Chateau Ashido!" She smiled brightly before grabbing Izuku by the hand before he could correct her French and flung open the door. "Micha! I'm home! I brought a friend!"

"Is it that plain looking kid you won't shut up about?"

"Can it, Micha!" the pink girl chided acerbically. "I don't talk about him that much."

"So, is he your boyfriend or something? Like, I don't think you have even invited Frog girl or those kids from school over."

"Sure, I have, you just don't pay attention." Mina bit back. She didn't hate her older brother, Micha. They just got on each other's nerves at times, often intentionally. That was the nature of the beast with siblings.

"Point to Pinky. You never answered my first question though"

"Do you want me to melt you?"

"See what I put up with? Hey dude! What's your name, freckles?"

Izuku responded to the tall, scrawny teen on the couch, managing to swallow the lump in his throat. "I-izuku Midoriya."

"Well, Midoriya. Run while you still can." The older boy teased, much to his sister's chagrin. She demonstrated this by taking a pillow and throwing it at him. She took her friend by the hand and ran for the stairs. "Try not to make out too much. Mom is on her way home." Izuku turned white as a sheet while Mina rolled her eyes and scowled.

The two headed up to Mina's room, which was at the end of the hall at the top of the stairs. The door was covered in stars and alien stickers and had a space themed sign that had Mina's name on it. As the room's proprietor enthusiastically shoved the door open, Izuku was greeted with quite a sight. Movie posters, records, and leopard print. There were several plushies on her bed, many of which seemed to be based on creatures from movies, video games, and science-fiction shows. He also noticed a bookshelf filled with novels, manga, and some comics, as well as several movies on display. It very much was Mina's room.

The pink girl wandered over to her TV stand, which was between her dresser and her closet, and turned it on, switching on her video game console next. She handed a controller to Izuku and grabbed one for herself, plopping onto her bed.

"Come on, Midori. Have a seat so I can dominate you in Hero Battle." She beckoned, so eager to challenge her friend to a fighting game she had recently bought. Her and Izuku had went to the mall with Tsuyu while Kirishima was at the dentist, and the game had caught the pink girl's eye. She enjoyed competing with Izuku in fighting games, especially as he had started to improve. The title screen was filled with several top heroes, including Eraserhead, Gang Orca, Midnight, and All Might himself. Naturally, the number one hero was Izuku's main.

"Oh. Ok." The green-haired boy said softly as he sat on the bed next to her, trying not to notice how pretty she was, especially when she smiled. He chastised himself for thinking that. She was his friend. Nothing more. It was better that way. Besides, he would accept her challenge gladly.

"Ready to lose, Greenus?" Mina smirked, taunting her opponent before the game had even begun. Izuku appreciated his friend's enthusiasm but knew just how competitive she could be.

Izuku had started to feel more confident when it came to video games, at least ones like this that involved both heroes, and technical strategy elements. He had learned that he absolutely loved fighting games, especially when playing with friends, especially Mina. "You're on, Pinkus."

"Don't call me Pinkus. That's dumb."

"S-sorry, Ashi." Izuku sighed wistfully.

He was having a good time already. Even if he was nervous and flustered, he was with his best friend. They had known each other for months now. He had baked for her, stood up for her, and had spent countless hours with her. He was becoming closer to her friends as well, but he and Mina were nigh inseparable, outside of obvious factors like different schools and neighborhoods. It was only natural that he had fallen for the girl. As soon as he had thought that, he froze up and his eyes widened. It took him a few moments to realize that he had already lost his first round against Mina.


	7. Can't Get You Out of My Head

Izuku stood his ground. The wind was blowing ominously, fanning his hair as he looked ahead, anxious yet determined. The task ahead would be daunting, but he would do it regardless. He had to. He took a deep breath, clenched his fists, then released them. He was ready. Or so he had thought.

One minute later, Izuku had slipped and fell hard on his coccyx as he tried riding the skateboard Mina had offered him. It used to be her brother, Micha's. However, he passed it down to her when he realized he preferred BMX. He didn't want to seem like a brat, so he passed it on to his little sister and taught her what he knew. It wasn't a lot, in retrospect, but it was far more than Izuku knew at this point.

Mina almost laughed at the exasperated squawk the green-haired boy made as he fell onto the pavement of Tano Skatepark. Mina had decided this would be an excellent spot to spend time with her best friend at. They would meet up with Kirishima and Tsuyu later. The two wanted to go see a movie anyway. Unfortunately, both wanted to see different films, so, Izuku and Mina could make up the difference and help decide it democratically.

"Here. Let me show you what I know. If it helps, I'm not much better." Mina takes the skateboard and gets on it, planting her feet firmly on the grip tape as she kicks and pushes

"So, Midori, what movie do you wanna see? Not sure if you have one in mind, but I thought I would ask. I honestly might just wait and see what's in when we get there."

"You didn't look to see what was in?" Izuku asked, gaining a shrug in response.

"It slipped my mind. I'll wing it." She flashed her trademark grin. Izuku would be concerned by her attitude's effects on her grades if he wasn't so charmed by her. He told himself he might have a problem but shook it off as Kirishima and Tsuyu came into view. The sharp-toothed boy spoke first as he waved to his two curly haired compatriots.

"Hey! There you two are! We were worried!" he grinned, turning his head to the box office. "Any idea what you want to see? Tsu and I are torn. She wants to see some animated movie about frogs and I want to see that new action flick where those guys fly a helicopter."

Mina scoffed. "You would. I like Tsu's idea. There's nothing in I really want to see at the moment."

Tsuyu let out a happy chirp and nodded at her friend's vote of confidence.

"Man, you just don't appreciate the finer things in life, Ashido. And isn't there a new Alien movie or something?" he groaned.

"The first two were masterpieces and nothing else counts." She frowned grumpily. "And yes, that includes remakes with "better effects". So, don't even bring those up."

"Defeated by the sharp tongue of his horned schoolmate, Kirishima turned his attention to Izuku.

"What about you, Midoriya. Anything in mind? Do you want to see this movie with me? The girls can watch there frog movie."

Izuku panicked slightly at being put on the spot. He wasn't used to making decisions like this. However, he did appreciate actually being included in things. Even if he had grown more accustomed to it, it was still refreshing.

"I…I think we should all see the same movie. There's no point in us all going together as friends if we can't see the same movie, right?" he looked at Mina and Tsuyu who made their agreement known. Kirishima exhaled and flashed a thumbs-up.

"Yeah. That's fair. Alright dude. Any suggestions?" Izuku wanted to see the new All Might biopic, Pillar of Peace", but thought for a moment.

"W-well, I was going to say the new All Might movie…" he spoke softly, kicking at dust with his sneaker.

All three of his friends sighed in unison and smiled. "Of course."

"B-but" Izuku interjected. "I'm willing to see that animated frog movie if everyone else is." Tsuyu and Mina smiled as Kirishima hung his head in defeat. The four teens purchased their tickets and headed into the theater, Kirishima carrying some candy in his jacket pockets and Mina having a stash of her own in her purse. All they bought at the concession stand were sodas.

The movie went by smoothly. Tsuyu was the one most enchanted by the film. Mina tended to prefer science fiction and horror, even if scarier stuff tended to give her nightmares. However, she was also a fan of dance movies and retro media in general. Izuku reached for some popcorn and shoveled it into his mouth, watching the animated amphibians sing and dance in their wetland of whimsy and wonder. Kirishima looked like he wanted to curl up in a ball and fall asleep but kept himself awake for his friends' sake.

While taking mental notes of the story and the heroic journey of the main frog and his newt sidekick, Izuku felt something warm and solid as he reached for the popcorn. He froze and slowly looked down. His hand was brushing up against Mina's. He pulled it away swiftly and shoved the popcorn in his mouth, washing it down with some soda. Luckily for the Izuku and Mina, neither Tsuyu or Kirishima noticed. Even luckier, the theater was too dark for either to see the blush on the other's cheeks.

X

After the movie, the group laughed and joked before parting ways, with Izuku and his pink pal walking to the station together.

"Hey, Midori?"

"Yeah, Ashi?"

"You can call me Mina if you want. We're friends, right?"

"Y-yeah. That's why I call you Ashi." Izuku blushed and stammered.

"Fair. I just figured we could switch from call each other Green and leg. They're cute, but kind of generic, for what we are."

"What…. what we are?"

"Yeah. Best friends, doy!" she placed a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow.

Izuku felt a mix of emotions in that moment. He was disappointed a little that she saw him only as a friend, but he honestly didn't expect her to feel the same way about him the way he was feeling about her. Besides, he was developing those feelings and sorting them out still. Just because he acknowledged them now, didn't mean he was in a hurry to deal with them. If anything, he was more hesitant now, given how much he did value her friendship.

And yet, there was still that tiny piece of him that wanted more, and that worried him.

X

A week had passed, and it was still weighing on his mind. These complex feelings were eating away at him and it wasn't doing his nerves any favors. It was certainly preferable to dealing with Bakugou and his tagalongs, but still wasn't something the quirkless boy felt like dealing with. He sat alone in the park he and Mina frequented, trying to make sense of everything he was feeling.

Why would she want to date someone like him? Granted, she had shown him nothing, but kindness and he was likely being ridiculous about the whole thing, but she could do better. If she wanted to date someone, he was sure they would be nice. Really, he just wanted her to be happy, and for her to still be there. As such, he decided now would not be the best time to spurt out something jarring like "I get a knot in my stomach anytime you're around. Please don't leave."

He really was new to this whole "crush thing" and it freaked him out a little. If he was being honest with himself, there was a part of him that felt guilty and wanted it to go way. Meanwhile the other part liked how this girl made him feel and he couldn't help but reflect on all the fond memories he had of her in the short time they knew each other. He had met other friends through her in Kirishima and Tsuyu.

He wasn't really on a first name basis with them quite yet, despite Tsuyu's insistence, but he was getting there. He certainly liked the group and found them to be fun and refreshing to hang out with.

However, Mina was the first one he met and the one he formed the most meaningful friendship with. He still hadn't been over either of the other two's houses yet or vice versa. He was sure it would happen at some point, more so than he would have been months prior, before meeting them or Mina.

However, he was ultimately drawn most to this ridiculously energetic, yet driven girl who stood up for those who couldn't fight for themselves. If he could never confess his crush on her, at the very least, he wished to one day tell her how much he appreciated her in his life.

He wanted to thank her for introducing him to Tsuyu and Kirishima, and to thank them for being kind to him. He wished to thank Mina for introducing him to new movies and music and getting him into video games. Even though he doubted he would ever try again (His mind wanted to erase the embarrassment, but his coccyx would never forget), he appreciated the skateboard lessons.

"You like Mina-chan, don't you?" a voice rang out from behind Izuku, startling him. The words themselves didn't do any favors for his frazzled nerves.

"Ah! A-asui!" He stammered, suddenly remembering he was meeting the frog girl on his own. Mina had gone out to visit family in another prefecture and Kirishima was with some other middle school friends at a wrestling match. They had bought tickets and asked if he wanted to go. He instantly leapt at the opportunity, so he was out too.

This lead to Tsuyu texting Izuku and asking if he wanted to hang out.

"Um, A…I mean, Tsuyu? Why did you ask to hang out with me?"

"I like you."

"ACK!"

"Relax. Not in that way. I meant you seem like a nice person and I'm sad we don't hang out more as friends."

"O-oh. Yeah. We don't do we?"

"Nope. So, you never answered my question. Do you like Mina-chan?" the frog form girl put a finger to her chin and cocked her head to the side. She was straightforward and honest, as well as observant. In a way, she was intimidating to Izuku, for those reasons and the fact that despite it being a few months or so, talking to girls (Or anyone who genuinely wanted to be his friend, for that matter) was rather foreign to him.

"I…I'm sorry, Asui. I would rather not say.

"Ger." She frowned but nodded. "I take that as a yes. I won't be pushy though, Midoriya. Anyway, Mina told me you live alone with your mom. It must be odd not having siblings or a father." The big-eyed girl posited.

"I guess. Honestly though, it's alright. I never really gave much thought to siblings. Actually…. I'm kind of glad I don't."

"How come, gero?"

"Well…"

Tsuyu picked up on it almost immediately. "I gotcha. You worry they would have a quirk when you didn't and that you would be looked down upon in comparison by your own family."

"Kinda…I…I wouldn't be that harsh about it, but…my mom…. she loves me. She has taken care of me all these years. I am grateful for that…but I wish she had more faith in me…had told me I could follow my dreams, even if that is a bit unrealistic and silly. If I had a sibling…as silly as this probably sounds, I fear my mom would have cared more about them."

"Gero." Tsuyu frowned again, looking at her friend with sympathy. "This might seem forward, Midoriya, but may I come over your house?"

"W-w-wha? Why?"

"Well, we're friends, right? I don't see a big deal. Besides…"

"Besides…what?"

The frog girl smiled softly at her friend. "I want to see just what kind of person your mom is."

"Y-you could just ask Mina or I?"

"You're not doing yourself any favors by calling her by her first name."

"You do too."

"Yeah, but I'm not in love with her." Tsuyu croaked back. Izuku turned into a flustered mess. He swore his friends would be the death of him. He had to smile despite himself though, as he could say with confidence that he had some.

X

The two green-haired teens arrived at Izuku's apartment, prompting Inko to stop what she was doing in the kitchen and greet her son and his guest.

"Welcome home, Izu. Who is this? A friend of yours and Ashido's?" the short woman smiled. Her son had been bringing girls home and she was tempted to cry but decided not to jump to any hasty conclusions.

"I'm Tsuyu Asui. Friends call me Tsu, Mrs. Midoriya. It's nice to meet you, gero."

"Well, nice to meet you, Asui-chan." Inko smiled politely at her son's frog-like friend. "Please, make yourself at home. You and Ashido-chan are always welcome here. I am happy my son is making more friends."

"Tsu." The girl croaked.

"Oh. I apologize, how forward of you, I guess friend's moms count as friends too."

"Gero." The froggy teen nodded and smiled. "Sorry if this is rude, but where is your husband?"

This prompted the short, green-haired woman to stop and sigh. Izuku, on the other hand, was flabbergasted by his friend's bluntness. He knew of it, but this was the furthest he had seen her go. He wanted to ask what the hell she was thinking but all that could escape this throat was a surprised squeak.

"What prompted this question." Inko spoke, bemused, but patient. She was taken aback by how straight-to-the-point this friend of Izuku's was.

"Midoriya-chan never talks about his dad that often, and when he does, he seems sad. He also talks about you more."

"O-oh." Inko looked to her work in the kitchen. "Well, Hisashi…is abroad a lot. He sends money often, which helps me support myself and Izuku…I am grateful for that…and I admire and appreciate his work ethic…but raising Izuku has been solely on me for the entire time."

She sighed. She decided it might be best not to get into the nitty gritty of her relationship to her husband and how they separated last year, but he still opted to help financially. "Anyway, I try to keep myself busy as well. I do what I can while Izuku is at school to try and bring in money as well. Not as much as Hisashi, mind you. But some seamstress work here or there. Just little odd jobs."

"I see. Gero. Sorry for the intrusive questions, Mrs. Midoriya. I was just curious." Tsuyu got up. "You seem to care for your son a lot."

"Of course. It's what mothers do." The stout mother replied softly.

"One more question though." Tsuyu asked. Izuku was glad things were less awkward. At least, he was until Tsuyu's next question. "What do you think of your son wanting to be a hero. Ribbit…" she looked on with slight concern but kept her face as blank as it could be.

Izuku felt his soul leaving his body as he saw his mom's reaction. The woman paused and put on a fake smile.

"I…I think you two should go hang out. You haven't seen Izuku's room yet, have you? He has all sorts of hero stuff there. I'll call you kids for dinner, ok?"

Tsuyu would have said something, but she held her tongue and bowed. "Sorry, Ma'am. C'mon, Midoriya. Gero. Show me your collection."

Izuku bashfully shook his head to do away with the awkwardness of the situation, reminding Tsuyu of a flustered baby bird.

"R-right this way." He escorted her to his door.

As the two left, Inko sank into her chair and sighed, looking blankly at her feet before gazing at a photo nearby. It was of her and Izuku, when he was four years old, wearing his All Might hoodie and playing happily with his mom before he found out he would never develop a quirk.

"Izuku…" the poor woman uttered under her breath before getting to her feet sluggishly to start dinner.

X

The green-haired boy sat on his bed, fiddling with his phone while Tsuyu looked at his collection like a museum patron. There were shelves of toys, comics, books, and manga, as well as movies and cartoons about heroes, most of them centered on or featuring All Might. Some of them were rather rare, despite the boy living with only his mother in a rather modest apartment. She was certainly getting more insight into the life of the quirkless boy, who was sitting on his bed answering texts from Mina and Kirishima simultaneously.

Kirishima sent some photos from the wrestling match, including a few masked heroes Izuku had recognized from news stories and magazine articles. In the name of fairness, most kept their quirks restrained, still, some would utilize them in their entrances.

There was one who could apparently summon spheres of light and used them to spell out the phrase "Glorious". It wasn't captured as well in the photo, but Izuku imagined it was better in person. Perhaps one day, he would get to see it. He wasn't as into that as his black-haired friend though.

Meanwhile, Mina kept sending pictures of broccoli, trees, and anything that she thought remotely resembled Izuku's hair, with the caption "Is this you?" She certainly liked teasing the boy, though it was all good natured and it was never in a way that made him feel like dirt. He had been picked on and bullied for being born without a quirk, for being viewed as unimportant and having zero shot of amounting to anything in a world of heroes.

Mina instead liked to allude to his freckles or his bushy green hair, or how he got so easily flustered over such silly things. It went from being funny to her to an endearing trait of one of her best friends.

Izuku put down his phone, not wanting to be rude to his guest.

"Mina wasn't kidding about your All Might collection. You're kind of obsessed."

Izuku broke out into a sweat. He should have known he probably came off as a hopeless otaku, but he couldn't help it. All Might had been his favorite since he was a kid. He was the best hero in the world and was an absolute legend. Izuku loved heroes in general, and others could be found in his collection, but it was no contest as to who his favorite was. His second favorite hadn't even made her debut yet, but ever since she stood up to Bakugou, he knew Mina Ashido would be a great hero someday.

He returned his focus to the frog girl investigating his room as she sat in his chair.

"Yeah…All Might has always been my favorite. He inspired me. He always looks so cool and confident, ready to save the day with a smile…. That's the kind of person I want to be…. the kind of person I need…" he looked down at his hand. He thought of his mother. He loved her dearly but, that reaction of her stung, though he wasn't entirely surprised by it.

"Hey Asui? Tsuyu…sorry…" Izuku corrected himself and looked at his friend. "What…what was all that about?"

"I didn't mean to embarrass you or your mom. I was just curious. Gero. She does seem to care about you. She isn't perfect but being a hero without a quirk isn't easy."

The powerless teenager slumped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. "So, I keep hearing. I just wish…."

"You had someone who believed in you? I think you already do, for what it's worth." she croaked comfortingly. Izuku smiled slightly and thanked her. His mind drifted elsewhere for a moment. There was someone else, besides his mother or his amphibious acquaintance. His grin widened. He couldn't wait to see her again.

"You're really obvious with your feelings for Ashido, gero." She ribbited playfully. And with that, Izuku was ready to just crawl into bed, even if his friend was still there.

X

By the end of the weekend, Mina had returned home. After unpacking and getting dressed, she decided to head to the station and meet Izuku there.

"Dude, I got home and unpacked my stuff. Let's meet up in an hour and a half." It was rather short notice, but ample time for him to get ready and catch her at the station.

"Alright, I'll see you there." He replied, taking a deep breath as he picked out an outfit: a white novelty t-shirt that read "formal attire", black cargo pants, and red sneakers. After getting washed and ready, he combed his hair and headed out the door. It didn't take him long to get to the station, as he took a shortcut.

Making it there in time, he took the train to his usual rendezvous point with her, the station in between the one closest to his house and the one closest to hers. After a smooth and uneventful ride, he saw her sitting on a bench as he looked through the window of the decelerating train.

She was wearing a black hoodie with pink leopard print on the interior, a white t-shirt with a break-dancer on it, and black track-pants with white sneakers. As he got off, she looked in his direction and waved as she bounded towards him like an excited baby goat.

"Took you long enough, Midorkia!" she quipped playfully. Her expression softened as she smacked him affectionately on the back, causing him to flinch slightly.

"Hey! H-how was your trip?" the quirkless boy stammered, awkward but relieved to see his friend again.

"Booooring. I mean, it was cool seeing relatives I guess, but I was told I couldn't bring any friends, which was lame. At least Micha and I had fun. He's a pain, but that's what it's like having a big brother I guess."

"Oh! I forgot! Check this out!" Mina lit up with excitement as she realized something she had forgotten. She dug into her bag and pulled out a baseball cap. Izuku wasn't one for hats. He wasn't sure why she thought he would wear one. She had known him long enough.

Still, Mina was eccentric and didn't always think things through. It could be frustrating at times, he admitted, but he didn't really mind overall. Especially not when he noticed the design: All Might's first costume pattern. Izuku's eyes widened. He recognized this hat.

He was a young boy of five years old. His mother had to tell him that no. She would not buy him every piece of All Might merchandise he saw. It was a bummer, but he grew to understand. What would hurt more is his mother not supporting his dreams the way he had wished. He was grateful for all that she had done for him.

He snapped back to reality and grabbed the hat from the smiling girl, who also pulled out another gift: a matching t-shirt. It wasn't his birthday, or any kind of holiday. He was surprised, and even slightly confused, but he was incredibly thankful.

"Y-you didn't have to."

"Dude, you are freaking amazing. Why shouldn't I get you cool stuff? You're my best bud!"

"Thank you, so much, Mina! You're amazing!" he found himself choking up. He tried to reign it in, as not to weird her out, not that it was news to her just how emotional he or his mother could be.

"Yeah, I am." She teased, blushing slightly, though Izuku couldn't notice as his head rested on her shoulder, her fluffy hair tickling his cheek. He had to pull away to avoid fainting. He realized how ridiculous that sounded just thinking of it, but his heart was racing for this girl. His stomach was like a butterfly garden, akin to the one his mother took him too on vacation one year.

He had hugged her several times, and each one was somewhat awkward, because hugging girls was not something he was used to, outside of his mom. These developing feelings just made it harder. However, he wouldn't sacrifice them for anything, not even a quirk and the chance to be All Might's sidekick.

"I…I didn't get you anything."

"Dude, you don't have to. I just saw something I thought you would like and I bought it. You don't have something to get me anything." She shrugged.

"Well, neither did you, and you still did."

"Well, look who's being assertive. Fine. I guess I'll let you pamper me." She teased. "What, are you going to take me on a date or something?"

Izuku's cheeks turned bright red at her words and he forgot his ability to speak.

"Chill, dude. I'm just messing with you." She laughed softly, a flush of lilac lighting up her own cheeks. Izuku didn't notice this, but even if he did, he would still find a way to be uncertain of any feelings she may have had.

"So, um… what should we do now?" the green-haired boy asked. He didn't know what Mina wanted to do and he wasn't even sure what he wanted to do other than scream at himself for lingering for far too long on how beautiful her smile was, or how her eyes were like a beautiful night sky. A tiny part of his brain told him that the night sky was dark blue, and it only looked black because of light pollution. He screamed at that part too.

"Dude? You ok? You're spacing out." Mina asked softly, cocking an eyebrow inquisitively. Izuku didn't just overheat in that moment. He could have sworn he had burst into flame. He tried his best to regain his composure, by flailing awkwardly and hoping to whatever powers existed out there (God, King Yama, All Might, what have you) that she would brush it off as him just being the same awkward nerd he had always been since they first met.

"I-I'm fine I just…I" he exhaled. "Your hair looks really fluffy today." And thus, the mental screaming began once more.

"Um, thanks dude." She blushed, laughing awkwardly. "You sure you're ok?"

Thinking on his feet to recover from embarrassment, he looked away from her, not wanting to focus on her eyes again, though he also didn't want to be rude. He ran a hand through his hair before looking at her. "I just meant…um…I forget if I asked this, and it's kind of dumb, but is it like that because of your quirk or is it a hereditary thing?"

"You're a giant dork." She said through narrowed eyes, brushing it off with a smile. "I thought we had talked about this before. Pretty sure you met my mom, but I get my hair from her. My horns are from my dad. The rest of my appearance is 100% Mina." She spread her arms as if gesturing to her entire body, which Izuku kept himself from looking at for too long.

"I-I see. Cool! Either way, I haven't seen my dad in a long time…I forget what he even looks like, but I heard my hair comes from him. The curliness anyway. The color is from my mom's side."

"You don't talk about your dad very often. "Mina frowned slightly, concern painted on her face. "Sorry he isn't around."

"I-it's fine. I'm sure he has his reasons. I am grateful for my mom at least.:

"Hmmm…I guess. It's still lame. But hey, hair buddies!" she said with a gentle headbutt against Izuku's forehead, allowing their hair to touch. Once again, his face was beet red. This girl had been a lifesaver in several ways, but she would also be the death of him, he swore.

X

Mina walked home after a fun filled day hanging with her hair buddy, as she had affectionately called him. She had to admit, she missed the guy. She would say he was like a brother to her, but that would be false.

For starters, she got along with him a lot better than she did with her brother. They certainly didn't riff on each other anywhere near as much as she did with Micha. Adding to that, there was a strange itching in the back of her brain that she couldn't quite reach, something she couldn't put a finger on. She was sure it was nothing, though she was a bit confused as to why she was thinking of Izuku's smile at that moment.

With a slight tinge of magenta in her cheeks, she shook her head and went to bed. It was just silliness and exhaustion, she said to herself. Nothing to dwell on. Luckily, Micha was out with friends still, so his teasing could wait until the morning when she woke up for breakfast. She was sure their mom would lay into him for being out late on a school night, but it was just an hour. She sometimes wondered why he didn't go to hero school.

He could have easily entered UA or even one of Shiketsu, though the latter wasn't really his style "I'm not a hat person, Pinky. Don't want to mess this hair up.", he would tease. She supposed that was something her brother and her best friend had in common.

She could have pondered that subject more, supposing that part of why she was drawn to that boy had something to do with similarities to her brother, or that he was just some cute dork who needed some honest to goodness friendship in his life. These queries were silenced by a sizable yawn from the curly-haired alien girl.

Deciding that sleep was more important, Mina tucked herself in, preparing for a typical, restless night of sleep. Her comforter would likely end up hanging off the bed, with a dozing Mina in hot pursuit. As she nodded off, she thought of her best friend and smiled, but couldn't quite place why.


	8. Tip of my Tongue

Mina was bundled up, a knitted beanie covering her head, with two custom made holes for her horns to peek out of. Her hair stuck out like curly tufts of cotton candy as her scarf, the same one she bought months ago at that thrift store, wrapped around her neck, kidding most of her face , save her eyes and nose. On this day, Mina opted not to wear her make-up, showing off her freckles on a rare occasion. Izuku lived for days like these when he could see the multitude of reddish dots peppering her cute pink face. The way she wrinkled her nose as snowflakes landed on it was even better. He cursed himself for feeling his heart flutter out of his chest.

He had been over this before, and yet, in defiance of his own wishes, he fell deeper in love with her as time went on. Izuku would have to give himself a serious talk about this. "Man, no wonder I've had trouble making friends" he thought as he realized that he was having such serious conversations in his own head. His own snow gear consisted of, unsurprisingly, almost exclusively All-Might related gear. His winter hat was a Lapland that resembled the number one hero's trademark hair. The jacket and pants were based on his silver-age costume. The boots were just regular boots that happened to match the rest of the ensemble.

He had just wrapped up the finishing touches on a snowman he made. Mina had joked about making some snow creatures from the Alien movies, much to Izuku's dismay. Luckily, those were too intricate for Mina to create. She instead settled for a rough approximation of her best friend, finding bits of bush to stick on top, emulating his mess of green hair. Tiny pebbles approximated his freckles, and as a last cheeky touch, she added kanji for "Otaku" in stones.

Izuku's had been modeled, in turn, off of Mina. Tree branches made up her horns, her hair was made using snowy leaves, and he looked high and low for something yellow and black for her eyes. He finally just settled for regular stones and a couple coins he had in his pocket. It was as close to Mina as he would get in this medium. he had included her freckles as well. Instead of just stones, Izuku used a few acorns he had found as well. She was a bit embarrassed by their inclusion, but Izuku insisted.

"I…I think they're neat. They're part of who you are and they look cu…." He paused as he blushed. "We could…um…be freckle buddies?" he smiled sheepishly.

"Pffft. I guess so. They look a bit odd on me….but thanks…Freckle buddy." She smiled, causing his heart to stop once more.

Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, a stray snowball brought the green-haired boy back to reality with a "whap!" The giggling alien princess (who was actually neither extraterrestrial nor royalty) ducked behind a tree for cover, unable to resist the siren song of messing with her nerdy best friend. For someone so plain looking, he was such an easy target for her hijinks. They came from a place of affection, of course.

He ducked for cover , diving behind a tree and using his gloved hands to form an adequate snowball. He wasn't great at snowball fights, but he hadn't really had one in a while. Mina was ready to go after them when she had first heard that, but Izuku had managed to calm her down and convince her it wasn't worth it, though it took a lot of convincing. Even then, she was reluctant.

"Think fast, Midoriya!" she exclaimed, moving through the snow with surprising ease. Despite being bundled up and moving through snow, which wasn't exactly her natural turf, she maintained the mobility Izuku knew her fore. She also had more friends than he did, so he imagined she had snowball fights with them during winter as well.

"I need backup!" he squawked.

"It's just one on one, Izuku. Tsu hates the cold and Kirishima went snowboarding with some other friends. You're on your own, Midoriya. Eat snow!" she threw a snowball square at his face. Luckily he managed to dodge it. Alas, that was but a decoy and she hit him with a second one right as he recovered.

"Victory for Ashido!" she cheered before Izuku managed to fire one back.

"Not fair! You're not supposed to fire back!" she feigned outrage, barely able to contain her giggles of delight.

"That's what Kacchan says." Izuku laughed softly.

"I'm way cuter than that asshole." She scoffed back defiantly.

"Yeah you are." Izuku nearly died after his own words registered in his ears. Mina's face was flushes, but she chalked that up to the cold weather. More importantly, Izuku's flustered behavior gave her an opening.

"Ack! That's unfair!" he cried out, ducking behind his snow Mina."

"It's war, soldier! It isn't meant to be fair! Now stop hiding behind that beautiful snowmaiden and face me!" she smirked defiantly.

Izuku hid, but found his nerve as he continued fighting back, not wanting damage done to his master piece, especially after it had both flattered the object of his affections and gotten her to smile. Besides, making something cool and having it get wrecked was not a favorite occurrence of his.

Alas, by the end of the fight, both Snowmina and Snowzuku had fallen as casualties of winter skirmish., but not before selfies with their inspirations.

By the end, the two curly-haired teens headed back to Izuku's for some hot cocoa to help stave off the cold. Eventually, Mina headed back to the train station after hugging Izuku and the two parted ways.

X

That night, Izuku couldn't sleep. He tried his hardest. He made some soothing herbal tea his mom had in the cupboard, trying not to wake his mother in the other room. He poured the hot beverage into his favorite mug: a mock-up of All Might's face he had found at a sale one day. He turned the stove off and cleaned up, then headed back to his room.

"Izu?" the boy froze as his mother spoke groggily. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I….can't sleep. Tried making some tea." He yawned in vain. He wanted to sleep and could feel the slumber behind some kind of mental barrier, a block that was preventing him from drifting off comfortably. This barrier was made of so many thoughts and anxieties that would simply not leave, blocking him off from something essential until he either confronted them or utilized some sort of soporific.

His tired but understanding mother nodded and sat down, still in her mint green gingham nightgown, trying to keep her eyes shut, lest the light wake her up, but also wanting to giver son the help he needed for them both to get the sleep they needed.

"Anything you need to discuss?" she asked. She was very clearly trying to get her rest and Izuku could tell she was exhausted, but that she wanted him to be ok and to be well rested for school.

Quiet concern painted on his face, her son nodded and patted her hand. "It's ok, mom. Nothing to worry about. Just some school stuff. Tea should help."

"Is it about Katsuki?" her voice echoed a sorrowful and worried tone.

"No….I mean…I do think about Kacchan sometimes…he's not what I am worried about. I assure you."

"….." Inko nodded groggily and headed back to bed with a yawn. "Alright. Just know I am here if you need to talk. Mama loves you, Izu. Now get some rest. We both need it."

And with that, both Midoriyas retired to their rooms after cleaning up. Izuku ended up drinking three cups of tea and going to the bathroom twice before dozing off, his best friend's smile the last thing he imagined before dozing off. He was roused the next morning when his mom woke up and it dawned on her son must have been up late thinking of his best friend. Tears flowed freely from the older woman and Izuku nearly had to dry his uniform.

X

"Hey. I don't think I ever asked…um…how did you guys meet Mina?"Izuku sat back in the booth of the restaurant he, Kirishima, Tsuyu, and Mina were sitting in. They had decided to go out for lunch and maybe find something else to do from there. Tsuyu had been bundled up so much previously that she had been more clothes than frog girl. Cold was not her friend, in large part due to her more amphibian physiology. Having taken off her hat, jacket and scarf in order to not burn up, she went first.

"I met her at the park one day. The same one you met her at, Midoriya chan. while I was sitting by the pond, listening to frogs and watching them hop about. She fell out of a tree and into the pond, scaring them all."

"Why was she in the tree to begin with ? Izuku asked with a raised brow. He paused and looked at his friends. They all spoke in unison.

"Right, because she's Mina."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the pink girl looked at them incredulously with a raised eyebrow before sighing and breaking her façade. "Yeah, I am kinda like that, aren't I."

"No sweat, Ashido. It's part of your charm." Kirishima smiled, sliding a hand through his medium length black hair as he sipped from his glass, filled with some sort of soft drink. Izuku couldn't recall.

"Say, Kirishima? How did you and Mina meet?"

"Well, for starters, I still can't get used to you and her calling each other by first names. Ya sure you two didn't start secretly dating already?" he teased with a grin.

"We're not dating. Chill, man."

"Right, jeez. It's just a joke, guys. Amyway, we go to middle school together. She came up to me one time while I was in PE and told me I had cool shark teeth and we kind of became frends after that." He shrugged as he took a bite of steak. "We don't talk much at school. One day she just sort of asked me if I wanted to hang out and my bros were like "Hey, check it out. A girl talking to you" and "She's out of your league" They kind of left me alone with her after that and I just kind of ended up hanging out with her and Tsu here."

Between Mina's insistence that they weren't a couple (which he went along with admittedly, especially since they weren't currently) and Kirishima's story, Izuku's heart sank a little. He had a feeling that if she ended up with anyone in their group, it would be Kirishima. He supposed they would make a good couple. He wouldn't fight it. He wanted his friends to be happy and he would not get in the way of things. He listened intently to his friend's story, up until the black haired boy was elbowed.

"Geez. You make it sound like we're dating now. Sorry, you're not my type." She smiled, causing Kirishima to sigh and blush.

"I wasn't saying we were. Man, I might be able to harden, but you guys keep going for blood."

Izuku exhaled in relief, trying his best to be covert while doing so. He didn't mean it when he was ready to support a possible romance between his two friends who attended school together, but he couldn't help but be relieved by that bubble being popped. His chances were looking brighter. He then chastised himself for thinking of his best friend as some prize and nearly choked on his katsudon.

Izuku looked at Tsuyu, who he had been getting along with a lot better, especially after she showed up at his door frowning with a gift basket to apologize for her rude behavior to Izuku's mom. She was sometimes too straightforward, even for her own liking so she wished to make amends. She bore no ill will to the single mother and wanted to show that. Both Izuku and Inko appreciated that and Tsuyu had become a welcome guest in their home, along with Mina, who, of course, was all too familiar to Izuku's mother. She kept her son's crush a secret, out of respect, but knew it all too well. "Moms just know these things" she smiled.

He then looked at Mina who noticed he had spaced out.

"You spent an awful long time looking at Tsu. Is there something I should know about?" she raised an eyebrow teasingly. Izuku looked her in the eyes, shimmering like obsidian pendants with a golden center. He could get lost in them. "Stop thinking stuff like that!" he told himself mentally before shaking his head.

"N-no. She's just my friend. I don't feel that way about her."

"You suuuure?"Mina pressed further. Teasing her best friend was always god for a laugh, as his reactions were priceless. She knew when to stop, but lived for that. She also was a bit of a fan of romantic gossip and would happily help set up friends if she could.

"Yeah! I…. I…well… like someone else…." The curly-haired boy averted his gaze and poked his pointer fingers together. He was kicking himself for admitting that. He could have easily come up with something else. He didn't have to admit it just yet, especially not with others around. Not just yet. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to announce his feelings, but he couldn't. Not yet. And yet now, he was cursing himself as he would have to think of an answer to give her, one that would convince someone who had grown to know him rather well in the several months they had known each other.

"Oh? Who is it? Anyone I know?" She exclaimed excitedly. Kirishima and Tsuyu exchanged a look and shook their own heads. Tsuyu looked at her black-haired friend, who was becoming increasingly certain that he would lose their bet and some of his allowance. The frog-girl next to him croaked contently at his reaction.

"Told you she was oblivious." Tsuyu croaked silently while drinking her bubble tea.

"Well, spill the beans, greeny! Who do you like?" Mina chirped.

I….um…. I…. It's…" Izuku was panicking. He wasn't ready. Not yet. He needed a distraction. He wasn't good with lying and he knew any attempts to deflect would likely be seen through. He needed something. Anything.

A nearby tv was airing a report on a recent villain attack that had been thwarted by the current number one hero, who had reigned as symbol of peace for such a time, that nobody was even sure how long it was. Izuku lit up when he noticed the report. Not only was his idol on tv, but it was just the diversion he needed until he could think of a way to get out of this awkward situation.

"All Might!" he blurted out.

Mina looked with confusion at her best friend and laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"All Might? You're…in love with All Might? I mean…. I suppose it makes a lot of sense, given your obsession…he might be a bit old for you, dude."

"What? NO! That's not…. He's on TV! Look!" Izuku pointed, fighting off further embarrassment from how that went.

His three friends looked to watch the news report. Mina paid attention and cheered but caught on after a while.

X

The day ended as they headed towards the station to go to their homes. Izuku and his best friend were far ahead, while the others talked amongst themselves far behind.

"Sneaky move, Midoriya. I will get it out of you yet." Mina teased, giving him a playfully defiant look. It softened afterwards, and she returned her attention to the television.

"Hey…You don't have to tell me who it is if you're not comfortable. Sorry if I came off as pushy." Mina said kindly, focusing on her own footsteps. "I just kind of have a soft spot for this stuff, and if my best friend is in love, I dunno. I feel invested, you know?" she smiled softly.

"I know. I am sorry if I have trouble telling you…" he sighed. "I don't really like keeping secrets. I just."

"I hear you. Being treated like shit by classmates kind of messed with your confidence and resulted in you being more shy about this stuff. No worries, dude." She waved him off before placing a hand on his shoulder. "I respect you and won't stick my nose in too deep. I'm here for stuff like that when you're ready though, you know? We are freckle friends and hair buds, remember?"

She offered that same warm, encouraging smile that melted his worries and replaced them with new worries about his feelings for her. Feelings that he felt would complicate things. He had no desire whatsoever to place undue pressure upon someone whom he valued immensely for all she had done in the time they had known each other.

"Thanks, Mina. I appreciate it. I…" he smiled softly, then looked down. He wanted the courage to tell her so badly. And yet it wouldn't come. Perhaps one day. "Maybe I'll tell you one day…" he bit his lip at this but calmed down. He did want to tell her eventually, and he was grateful for her understanding, and basically everything else about her.

Mina grinned again and draped her arm over his neck, turning his face bright red at the contact. He tried telling himself it meant nothing, and that it was just a friendly gesture. After that, he tried telling himself that that wasn't a bad thing and to not feel heartbroken over it. Before he could tell himself anything else, Tsuyu and Kirishima caught up.

"What are you two gossiping about. Midoriya likes someone?" the black-haired boy grinned, wanting to check up on his fluffy-haired friends.

"It's not nice to butt into other conversations, Kiri. Gero." Tsuyu croaked disapprovingly.

"Man, I was just teasing. And also concerned. Sorry." He sighed, placing his hands in his pockets.

"You can show concern without being nosey, jabberjaw." Mina stuck her tongue out.

"You girls are cruel." Kirishima's shoulders slumped.

"We're just teasing. Didn't think your skin was so thin, Hardy boy." Mina gently punched his arm, causing the sharp-toothed boy to roll his eyes fondly.

"I appreciate you, Kirishima." Izuku chuckled softly and smiles. "I haven't had friends as good as you guys…" he looks downward. It was true. These three were the best and most important friends the freckled boy had ever had and he couldn't have been more grateful.

He looked back to Mina, smiling as he placed his arm around her shoulder and the two trekked on further. As they parted ways, Tsuyu and Kirishima looked at their two other friends, then each other. It was only a matter of time, they assumed, until those two became a couple.


	9. Wet Behind the Ears

Time sped by like a blur, with days giving way to weeks, and weeks into months. Before Izuku knew it, it had nearly been a year since he had first met Mina, that day in the park. It almost felt unreal, like a bizarre dream. He still couldn't believe he had met this girl and befriended her almost instantly. He couldn't believe that she had introduced him to her friends, stood up for him, and become his best friend. He kept preparing to wake up and to be alone again, save for his mother. And yet, everything checked out.

He had celebrated a birthday with her, faced bullies, been introduced to video games by her, and met her family. He still felt like he had so far to go. His dream of being a hero still seemed so far off, nothing more than a fantasy. However, now, in this moment, he felt like he could do more. He felt more confident, like he had people who believed in him. Even that little bit of kindness and friendship that had mostly been denied him for so long by people who pitied or looked down on him, mattered to world to the boy. In the case of his childhood friend, there was even downright resentment. Izuku had feared Bakugou, even hated him for all the bullying and beatings. And yet, he still respected the boy, even believed him deep down.

And yet, even when he felt like giving up, he didn't. And now he had people who truly believed in him and supported him. He felt like he mattered, and that maybe he could make a difference. Maybe he could be a hero. Among those friends, Mina was the one he had the strongest connection with. She was the first he had met, the one who stood up for him the most, with Tsuyu a close second (even of it led to an awkward situation that she felt the need to apologize for). He hadn't been as close with Kirishima yet, but the dark-haired boy was still a friend whose company Izuku enjoyed. He even hoped they could become better friends.

His mind drifted back to Mina. He had so much in common with her and yet so many differences. They both had curly, fluffy hair, freckles, and an enthusiasm for heroes and helping those in need. They both enjoyed baked goods and talking about hero culture. They had other common interests too, but their tastes also varied greatly, with her liking different food, some different music, and being more adept at dancing. She was even in classes.

Building on this, she was more athletic and outgoing. Her personality was as vibrant and out there as her appearance, and she seemed to have the confidence Izuku himself was lacking in. However, being around her seemed to boost his morale. He felt like he had someone who would have his back no matter what. He had wanted so long to have someone in his corner and, while he appreciated his other friends, there was nobody he wanted in his corner more than Mina Ashido, even counting his mother. He felt guilty for even thinking that, as he had all the love and appreciation for his mom that he could muster.

It was Mina though who had looked him in the eye and said she believed he could accomplish his dream, with an unmistakable honesty. He supposed it was no surprise he had fell for her like a sack of bricks, and that just made him feel nauseous from the anxiety of it all. He wanted to be honest with her. He felt he had grown so close to her, that some of her courage and energy had rubbed off on him. And yet, he lost his breath at the very thought of telling her how he felt.

The green-haired boy laid down on the bench and stared at the sky. It was only fitting that he met his friend here at noon on this wonderful day. It was hard to believe that this was the exact spot he had met her at, but he had it memorized. He shivered with shame at that realization. It made him feel like he was creepy and obsessive. He couldn't help it though. It was hard to forget, sometimes, the details of one of the most cherished days in your life. Sometimes someone enters almost by accident, and the impact they have is immeasurable. As Izuku took in the smell of the air and the sound of parkgoers and songbirds, he thought of everything. The day they literally bumped into each other, the time he met Kirishima and Tsuyu, and the trips to the arcade.

He remembered snowball fights and going to the movies all the way up to today. They were slated to head to a waterpark, Marinasu. His bag was underneath his head, like a makeshift pillow as he waited for the horned girl to come. Sure enough, she arrived across the street, waving and shouting at the green-haired boy as she waited for the signal to cross. As soon as the road was safe, she ran, almost skipping as she made her way to the bench where her friend waited.

"Izuku! Oi! Over here!" she certainly made herself known, especially when she was excited.

The quirkless boy got up and looked in the direction of the voice, shooting to his feet and grabbing his bag off the bench.

"O-oh! Hi, Mina! Are you ready?" he stammered trying his best to calm down. He expected her, though she was a little late. Still, he was taken by surprise slightly, having to shake his head to pull himself together."

"Hell yes, I am! I'm telling you, Izu-kun! You'll love it! It's like…the best water park I have ever been to. They have this waterslide called Deluge Sol! It's so high it's like it nearly touches the sun. It's really fun! And they have an aquarium there! And a wave pool!" Mina could not contain her enthusiasm. She loved the water park. She loved theme parks in general. And getting to go with the best guy she knew, her best friend in the world? It was a dream come true. She danced around him, twirling around as if trying to shake off all the excess enthusiasm flowing through her body, to no avail.

"I…I have only been to a water park a couple times as a kid, but never any of the larger ones. My mom couldn't always take me, and I didn't…" Izuku paused, not wanting to bring his friend's enthusiasm down. He worried about being a mood killer. After years of being treated a certain way, it was hard to shake certain habits, even if he was getting better. He didn't want Mina to worry. But of course, she would.

The pink girl hugged her green-haired pal and held him close. Her sweet aroma wafted into his nostrils. He had grown so accustomed to the shampoo she washed her hair with.: same brand as his own, but with a fruitier scent, kind of like strawberry lemonade, though he couldn't quite place it. What he could place is how he felt. He felt safe. He felt like he was cared for. He felt at peace, mostly. He was still too worried about losing that if he ever told her just how much she meant to him. He didn't want to risk driving her away or making her feel like she had to be with him if she didn't wish to. He was happy she couldn't see his face right now, as he could not hide the concern plastered across it as he thought of all these things.

The hug ended abruptly as she dragged the boy by the hand. The train station wasn't that far away, and she didn't want to waste any more time.

"C'mon! While there's still daylight! Let's gooooo!" she smiled and pointed towards the station, barely containing her joy and excitement. Izuku could do nothing but smile back while doing his best to hide how flustered he was at the moment.

"Hey Mina?"

"Yeah?"

"You…. you're not wearing make-up."

"Um…dude. Not the thing to say to a girl." She teased.

"I…Wait…No I…I meant…" the freckled boy protested, his eyes bugging out and sweat dripping off his brow.

Relax. It's fine. Just messing."

"No…I meant…you're not covering up your freckles."

"Oh. That too. Yeah." The pink girl shrugged and sighed. "I guess since we're going in the water…like, why bother, right? I really need to invest in the waterproof stuff, but it's a bit pricy."

"Well…um…. I like them…your freckles…."

"Oh…" The pink girls paused and rubbed her arm, not quite sure what to say. He had questioned her coverup before. However, while she had showed them off on a few occasions, she preferred to cover them up. She wasn't exactly ashamed of her appearance. She was used to comments about her appearance. It wasn't like visually distinct people were rare in this world. That hadn't stopped the comments on how she looked, but she never let it bother her. At least, she tried not to let it.

Izuku could see the look on her face and her body language and immediately got nervous about how he sounded. His arms went into overdrive and his face went red.

"I…I don't mean it in a creepy way! I swear!"

He could feel himself reaching maximum fluster, rambling and mumbling in typical Izuku fashion. Before Mina could interject, he managed to calm himself down, which surprised her a bit. The boy sighed before he continued. " They look nice on you…and um…as someone with them himself, you shouldn't feel bad about them. I…I understand…it's your body and you're free to do what you wish with how you look… that includes your freckles. But they're part of who you are…and you're great!"

Mina froze. She could feel her eyes widen a little, but she closed them and snickered, trying to hide the color in her cheeks.

"You're a dork…. but thanks."

The two made it to the station and boarded their train, heading to the next prefecture where their destination lied.

X

The two teens stood at the gates of the massive water park, water slides and various other rides towering in the distance as they smiled in amazement and enthusiasm. Even Izuku couldn't keep himself from being hyped up. Having fun with friends and doing things he hadn't expected to do for some time and he was loving it. He was grateful for experiences like this. He wanted to be a hero more than anything. He had been dedicated to his dream, even when, deep down, he had all but given up. He had felt like he might even be going through the motions, refusing to give up on his notebooks lest he fall into despair at his own uselessness in the face of his birth defect. He had to thank Mina for that.

Redeeming the tickets at the booth, the curly haired teens ran hand in hand for the park, with even normally timid and anxious Izuku getting caught up in the moment as his friend tugged him along like an excited puppy dog who had just hopped out of a car. They rushed for the changing rooms first, their bags riding on their backs. Unintentionally, Mina had a neon green bag while Izuku had a pink one. It normally wasn't his color, but Mina had given it to him as a gift, so that they could represent each other's colors.

"We are the hair pair and we are legit!" That is what she said with her usual grin. He snapped back to reality to see that same grin aimed in his direction.

"Don't space out yet, dude. We just got here! Let's meet out front here when we finish changing, ok? Then we can store our stuff in these lockers until we're ready to buy food an d stuff."

"Yeah. Sure. Makes sense. We don't want our money to get wet or lost. Possibly both. Although, it might be slightly inconvenient to have to walk all the way here. Plus, the locks could be faulty. Still, you have been here before, so I trust your judgement. I- "

Izuku could have sworn he had heard a noise underneath his muttering until a pink finger flicked his nose.

"You're doing it again. Chill, Izu! It's time for fun! I'll be right back!" she twirled around and skipped into the bathroom, leaving Izuku there blushing as he recovered from the embarrassment that had just occurred. He felt he would have to apologize, but he was sure she would say it was no big deal and that he was just "a dork, but a cool dork!" or something of that sort.

Izuku felt another jolt of embarrassment shoot through him as he realized he had looked at her butt as she entered the changing room, deciding to hurry into the boy's room to quickly change into his swimming gear.

X

Izuku wasn't much to look at. He was scrawny, not in the best of shape, with a small gut from eating his favorite meal of katsudon so often. He had gotten in slightly better shape from Mina keeping him active during the tenure of their friendship, but he was still very average, all things considered, especially compared to his more athletic friends. He hadn't really seen them in bathing suits that often, but Kirishima owned several sleeveless shirts and tank tops. The sharp-toothed boy had tried to get Izuku to go to the gym, but he wasn't really sure of it. Not that Izuku didn't realize how rigorous a hero's work would be, but that self-doubt and anxiety weighed him down like an anchor. How would people react to seeing this average looking nerd without his shirt on.

Even now, he was shaking a little, despite it being a warm, balmy day, with the sun beating down on the park where he now stood, wearing only his All-Might swim trunks and his back and green sandals. He certainly wasn't as athletic as Mina. He blushed even thinking of his friend's body in detail, but she was naturally athletic. Putting aside his own feelings for her, he knew she would make a great hero, due to her speed and flexibility. She was an active girl who loved roller skating, dancing, climbing trees, and more physical activity than Izuku regularly endured. Not that he didn't go out often. It's just that running after heroes to take notes wasn't the best exercise regimen compared to what his best friend did for leisure.

His attention was grabbed by a voice from behind him.

"You ready, Midori, or are you still in mutter mode?"

Izuku turned around slowly and felt his face heat up. Mina was in a two-piece bathing suit, light blue with black flip-flops. She carried her bag in one hand, draped over her shoulder. Izuku could barely catch his breath. Seeing his best friend in a bathing suit was bad enough as it was, given his still-existent awkwardness around girls. Add to that the fact that he was in love with her and he could barely move a muscle.

Mina blinked, wondering what was up. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You ok, dude?" Her concern soon gave way to teasing. "Come on. Don't gawk. I'm starting to suspect you're a pervert or something."

She was starting to think something might be up, but easily brushed it off. He was just an awkward nerd and a teenage boy. She trusted Izuku. He wasn't one to skeev on girls. Heck, he would profusely apologize for even looking at her bare ankle, that was how much of a mess this kid was.

Izuku blushed harder and squawked like a startled goose.

"Right! Sorry. I just spaced out. Was muttering again….in my head. Mental muttering."

Mina smirked, and she gently nudged her friend.

"Your muttering is always mental. Come on. We can take turns picking rides" she skipped ahead but stopped to turn around. "C'mon, dude."

Izuku blinked. He felt like they were forgetting something.

"What about our bags? I thought we were going to lock them up?" The teen boy pointed to the lockers nearby.

"Oh. Right. Actually, it might be good to bring our towels and stuff. Plus, I forgot these require locker combinations. There are lockers at the rides anyway. Come on!"

"You could've told me in advance." The boy frowned, laughing slightly to himself. He wasn't sure if he was too naive or trusting, but he got the vibe from Mina that she wasn't malicious or rude. She could just be a bit air-headed at times, caught up in the moment by her own enthusiasm and zeal.

Izuku merely shrugged sheepishly as he followed the rambunctious acid girl into the park. He had a feeling it would be a memorable day, and given how life had been for him, he was more than gracious for it.

Their first stop was the wave pool. Izuku was a bit perplexed by why this is where they were headed first. Not that he was ungrateful or unwilling. He just expected to get dragged into something more.

"Warm up, Izu! We want to keep climbing higher until we end on the biggest slide in the park!" she chatted away animatedly. She turned to look back at Izuku with a grin. "Besides, I'm not going to throw my best bud into the deep end." She winked and offered a thumbs-up. The green-haired boy looked at her, cheeks flushed. He nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, Mina. Ready when you are."

Mina smirked, though her face soon took on a more thoughtful expression, stroking her chin as if to refresh her memory.

"Not ready yet." She said before taking hers and Izuku's bag, running towards the nearby lockers, which were newer and just required a number on their tickets, and stored their stuff. She then skipped to Izuku and grabbed his hand, the warmth emanating from her palm lighting Izuku's face up a deeper red.

"Alright! Let's dive in!"

And with that, they rushed towards the waves, kicking their day into high gear.

X

The day was the most fun Izuku had experienced in a long while. He always managed to have a good time with his friends, especially Mina. They had visited a photo booth, went on every waterslide they could find, gotten their photos taken on the log flume, and enjoyed as many refreshments and souvenirs as they could. As promised, they hit up the larger and more intense rides in order of least to great, with some interludes to relax from the intensity of it all, for Izuku's sake. Their last ride was Deluge Sol. They rode three times, and Izuku only screamed during the first one, so Mina had teasingly congratulated him on that. By the end of the day, the two were soaked to the bone and they had both looked like trees that had been in a heavy rainstorm, fluffy hair inundated with water.

After drying off the best they could, the two got dressed in their original outfits and prepared to head for the train station again, laughing and talking the whole way.

"Well? Was it awesome or what?" the horned girl grinned stretching out before placing her arms through the straps of her bag again as Izuku did the same.

"It was a lot of fun! Thanks again, Mina." The boy looked ahead and smiled as he spoke to his friend.

"Any time Izu. It was a blast! Told ya it would be!"

He gazed at her bright smiling face, her fluffy pink hair still wet and a bit matted down from the day's festivities, and the streetlights at the station illuminating her vibrant skin and sparkling black and yellow eyes. His palms grew sweaty and his mouth went dry as he looked at her, panicking when he found himself looking for far too long.

"I…I had a lot of fun. I'll talk to you later. Kay bye!" Izuku ran off, cursing himself for freaking out in such a manner. She was his closest friend. He could tell her anything. Why was he so nervous? Why was he running off?

Mina looked on just as confused, then stopped him.

"Hey wait…. Is everything ok, dude?" she looked at him, confused and worried, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. Was she feeling the same way? Was she just empathizing? Was she clueless. He figured he would try to get it over with, but not today.

"I…. Meet me at the park tomorrow…. I'll tell you there. Sorry…"

He hugged her awkwardly and ran off to get his train, leaving Mina to shrug and wave at her hastily leaving friend.

She sighed, knowing he meant no offense or rudeness. She just wanted to know what was up with him. It couldn't be…. nah. She just shook her head. "Bye. Talk to ya later…"

X

A week had passed since the water park as Izuku stared at his notebook, this one being slightly different than the ones he used for hero notes. It was merely a personal diary.

The aspiring hero sat under a tree, once again taking in the beauty of that same park. He had tried to roll with the punches more, but he could never truly escape Bakugou. The explosion boy had bought Izuku's compliance for a bit but started to feel he was getting sloppy in keeping Izuku in his place.

"You might not be shooting for being a hero anymore, but thinking you're worthy of friends? Guess we have to remind you where you belong, Deku." The spiky-haired prodigy smirked devilishly.

"Besides, if I find out you've been lying to me, you're a dead man."

Those words echoed through Izuku's mind as he felt his own shoulder, where, Bakugou had gripped him before leaving a present. More words echoed through Izuku's mind.

"What is that guy's problem?! He still picks on you, even when he thinks you gave up on heroics? Why? Because you have friends now? God, that kid is a prick!" she groaned in frustration.

"I'm just surprised he hasn't caught on by now…He's…pretty smart actually. His grades are higher than mine."

"I bet he cheats…Doesn't matter. Smart or not, he's a massive jerk. You sure you can't change schools and attend classes with me?" Mina gazed sympathetically at her friend, applying ice to his black eye.

"I…I would like that, but my mom has me enrolled here. It makes it easier for her. I suppose I have to learn to defend myself."

"I mean, yeah. I'm not always here, dude." She said sternly. "Sorry…"

"No… You're right."

"I wish I could be though." She punched his arm, prompting him to rub the spot she had hit.

X

He faded back to the present reality, no longer thinking of friends turned bullies or of water parks, or his awkward and cowardly retreat. He needed to pull the trigger and be honest. She was his friend and confidant. She had defended him from the harshness and cruelty of others, and even if she hadn't been there most of the time or could handle herself, he did the same. He felt he owed her a great deal and would gladly pay her back however he could. He gripped his notebook and took a deep breath, skimming through the pages until he reached it: the page he had bookmarked with one of the photos they had taken at the booth on their waterpark trip.

He had poured his heart out on this paper. Two pages worth of sentiments, straight from the heart. Everything she meant to him, everything he wanted to say, it was hard to put into words, but his best attempts were captured right there. He would try and tell her verbally. If he choked, he could at least give her the letter, even if both pages were still in his journal. He stared at each word, mentally steeling himself for the day ahead.

"I'm here, dude." the pink girl smiled softly, yet still managing to startle the green-haired boy sitting in the shade.

He slammed his book and made a sound akin to an amorous seal dying mid-coitus. This elicited a snicker from the pink girl.

"That's quite the reaction." Her laughter soon subsided. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Izuku stood up, legs trembling as he slowly got to his feet. Shaky, sweaty palms gripped his journal as he tried and failed to look at Mina. He bit his lip and tried to calm down.

"Yeah…. I…. I'm sorry I ran off. I…I had a lot of fun with you. I always do. It…It's been almost a year…. we have been friends for such a short time, but if feels like ages…" It was so far so good, but he could already feel himself losing it.

"I…." He looked into her eyes. He could lose himself in those eyes. He was kicking himself back and forth, wanting to get on with it but feeling guilty for even thinking this, or expecting anything of his friend. It felt wrong.

"I'm sorry. He finally dropped his head and the notebook, running towards who knows where. It didn't matter. He had faltered. He didn't look back, feeling hot tears pour down his cheek. He couldn't handle it. He wasn't up to snuff. He could hear her shouting for him to come back.

"Izu? Izu wait! What the…. Jeez, what is his problem…" she sighed, feeling annoyed, confused, and guilty for feeling annoyed. She picked up the notebook and looked towards where he ran off to.

"Hey, it's ok. We can still talk about whatever. You dropped this!" she shouted after him, holding up the journal.

She heard no response and decided to give chase. He couldn't have gotten that far. She looked around but couldn't find him. Feeling bemused and puzzled, she sat down on a nearby bench, not noticing Izuku hiding behind a park building 10 meters away.

"Well, whatever, I guess. I wonder what's up…. maybe it's in here." She thought, noticing what seemed to be a photograph peeking out from the pages near the middle. Her inquisitive nature getting the better of her, she opened up to the bookmarked spot, first noticing one of the photos they had taken during their trip a week ago. She held it in her hand and looked at it. It was a rather recent photo, but still a happy one. She really wanted to know why he had suddenly started acting so weird.

Her eyes widened, and she nearly dropped the journal and the photograph. As she read the pages before her, it all started making sense and right then, it hit her like a falling building. She could feel her heart nearly stop, then speed up, like a reckless driver.

"He…. he loves me?"


	10. A Talk in the Park

Mina had returned home, in a bit of a daze. She wanted to call Izuku. He had run off on her for the second day in a row and she wanted to talk to him about that. However, she still needed time, especially with this revelation. It all started to make sense. His behavior that day and the previous one. His response to her question about who he liked. His behavior in general over the year they had known each other started to make more sense than ever and it was overwhelming. Is this how he felt? How did she feel? What could she say to him?

She would have to return his journal. And then they would have to talk about this. She just wished she knew what to say. She was still processing it all. She didn't want to avoid him. He was her best friend, even better than her friends at middle school. She had known them longer, and yet this boy had made such an impact on her. This boy without a quirk who dreamed of being a hero like All Might, so that he could help people rest at ease. She feared losing that friendship. But she wasn't sure if she was in a rush to see him yet. She doubted he was ready either. He was probably still recuperating from his embarrassment.

She gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes shut. It was frustrating and confusing, and she wanted to just crawl into bed and curl up, waiting for this awkwardness to be some weird fever dream. A chill shot through her. Why did that thought disappoint her so much? Why would Izuku not having feelings for her make her feel that way and why would she want that.

The pink girl walked up the stairs, zoning out as she headed to her room, the journal in her purse, as well as the letter.

" _Mina. I have been trying to be brave enough to say this. I struggled with the words."_

The opening line of the letter echoed in her mind, playing over and over as she flipped it over in her head, examining it for answers, piece by piece.

"Pinky? You in there? Did the mothership pick you up? Earth to Mina!" a voice brought her out of her trance. Staring at her from the doorway of his room, with a shit-eating grin on his face, was her brother, Micha. He always had a way of being so nosy, sniffing out that something was up as if that were his quirk, and not meltdown.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just tired." She shook her head and walked to her room.

"You sure you're not sick as well? You zoned out there. Your cheeks are looking a bit hot there. I…" the older boy paused, as if a light just went off in his brain. His grin grew wider.

Mina looked back at him, frowning. "Shut up. It's nothing."

"What's their name? Someone I know? Should I be concerned?" He teased further.

Mina's face grew hotter and her pulse increased. She could barely think straight, let alone fire off a suitable comeback. Instead, she ended up playing herself like a fiddle.

"Shut up, Micha." she grumbled, loud enough for him to hear.

"Oho! So, it is someone I know. One of your middle school friends? That guy with the shark teeth? Wait...Is it freckles? Not you, of course. Other freckles. What's his name? Mi- "He was cut off by a loud thud as Mina ran for her door and shut it forcibly, aiming to escape this line of questioning. "Door slam…. Must have pushed her too much." He sighed, shrugging his shoulders as he returned to his room to play video games.

X

Mina divebombed her bead and curled up in her covers, muttering to herself.

"Stupid Micha. Nobody asked for your dumb nosey…uuuuugh!" There was still daylight out. She felt like she should go out and cool her head. More fresh air would do her good, right? She liked getting out. This was different though."

" _I went through, like, five pages trying to get this right. Not sure you'll even read this, but here it goes."_

The words of the letter continued to scroll through her mind like the opening sequence of a movie, or cutscenes in a video game. She hated this. It was so confusing, and her pulse was going so fast, she was getting whiplash.

She reached for her purse, which was now on the side of the bed, and reached for the journal. She pulled out the picture that Izuku used as his bookmark. She stared at it, for what seemed like ages, ignoring the occasional buzzing of her phone as she did so.

They both looked so happy, her and Izuku. He was blushing heavily, which she had always found humorous. But now, it was different. She had more context. He had looked flustered, yet happy to be there, and it was all becoming so much more vivid now.

"Right. Here it goes. Mina. I love you."

There were the words that sent her senses haywire. That was the part that caught her eye the most and kept her focus grabbed as she read the entire letter three times over at the park before she headed home in a hurry to cool off and make sense of things. It hit her hard and made her start to really examine her own emotional state. Pulling out the letter, she read from where her mind had left off.

" _I don't think I knew what it was to be in love until I met you. Got to know you. I had crushes before. One or two. They never went anywhere, unsurprisingly. But you saw me as an equal. As a friend. Your best friend. And I grew to see you that way too. I am so grateful to you for so much. You introduced me to other friends: Kirishima and Tsuyu. You stood up for me, even when you didn't have to be. You helped me feel like I wasn't just that weird quirkless nobody who would never get far. I, mean, I still have my worries, but I love you more than my mom. Not that I don't love her. She is amazing and has done a lot for me. She is my mom after all."_ That last part was scratched out with the words "Focus, Izuku" next to it on the side.

" _Again, I don't expect you to read this, and if you do, you probably won't feel the same. I just had to get this off my chest, and I want to be honest with you. I hate feeling so helpless. Useless Deku can't even get his own feelings out, not that anyone would return them."_

That last part was similarly scratched out as he reminded himself to stay on point. She noticed some similar little notes here and there, saying basically the same thing. Not that it amounted to much, as the letter was still rather lengthy. Mina frowned at how her friend beat himself up. She understood why, but she didn't like it. She had certainly tried to help him overcome those thoughts, but she knew it would take time and that she couldn't be pushy, even in her eagerness to help. Nevertheless, she proceeded.

" _But you deserve to know, and I just want to thank you for being the best friend I have had. You are so kind and cheerful and bubbly. I feel like some of your confidence has rubbed off on me. I just wish it was more. Ha-ha. Your hair is so fluffy, and your skin is so vibrant and rosy, like your hair and your personality. I feel like I learned to come out of my shell more because of you and you will be a cool hero one day. Your eyes are like obsidian pendants with a golden center in each. The way they sparkle when you are happy is the best thing I have ever seen. Your freckles are really cute and just add to how beautiful you are, inside and out. They are part of you and, while I know this never helps, you should be proud of them. They're great. You're great. You make me smile and laugh and want to be the best I can be, and I owe you a great deal. Sorry for rambling. I have never had as close a connection as I do with you. And it took me so long to finally say it, if only on paper. This is probably getting too long and repetitive. Just. You are the greatest thing to happen to me and I cannot say thank you enough. I expect nothing from you. I just. I love you._

 _Awkwardly yours, Midoriya Izuku"_

It cut off there, probably because he felt he was being too repetitive or that he feared he was manipulative in his words. She had grown to know this boy a lot more over the past year of knowing him. He never really expected anything in return. That might have been beaten out of him, and while she appreciated his humility, one of the contributing factors to who he was had made her stomach churn. He deserved none of the shit he had received from his classmates, especially not Bakugou. Just thinking the name "Bakugou" wore on her nerves.

Mina stared at the ceiling, still holding the letter. She clutched it to her chest and blushed intensely as she gazed a hole through the fabric of reality, spacing out as it all threatened to swallow her whole.

Did she love him back? Was it just a platonic love? Something deeper? How long had it been going on for? Had she been in denial this whole time? So many questions flew through her mind as she did her most to solve this puzzle of her own feelings.

She exhaled and got up, placing the letter and the journal on her night stand as she checked her phone for any messages she may have received.

Her mind was clouded by concern. What if Izuku thought she hated him now? What if he was afraid to talk to her? What if her being afraid to talk to him until everything made sense made things worse and he ended up heartbroken before she could even give him a proper answer.

She wanted to just say "Hey dude. You dropped your notebook. Stop darting off on me, k? ;P". She wanted to assure him she didn't hate him or think he was weird. She knew she didn't. She just wanted her friend back.

But things had changed. There was no denying that. Things couldn't just go back to the way they were. She had to figure out her feelings before she could even begin to talk to him again. That just hurt her heart even more.

"Ugh! Stupid emotions!" she threw one of her stuffed animals across the room as it hit her door. It was her favorite Xenomorph Queen plush, a gift for her birthday a couple years ago.

She sighed, apologizing to her stuffed alien but grateful it hadn't been her phone. She turned her focus back to her messages. It wasn't Izuku, but Tsuyu, Kirishima, and a few of her middle school friends had messaged her, asking if she wanted to hang out today. She was tempted to respond "no" to all of them. It would raise red flags, as that wasn't a very Mina thing to do. Besides, fresh air might help her relax again. She nodded and pocketed her phone, grabbing her purse and heading out the door. She knew she would have to face Micha again, but she could just talk to him later. They lived together after all.

"I'll be back later, dude. Getting food with friends. See ya." She tried her best to pretend like nothing was on her mind. If she could play ditzy convincingly enough, she was hoping she could avoid further questions and just address the problem later. She was proud of that plan. It might not be a bad idea to implement across the board, she thought briefly before shaking her head.

Nah. It's not healthy. She would have to talk to him eventually, just like her and Izuku would have to talk, sooner or later. She just needed to figure herself out, followed by what exactly to say.

"Aight. Don't do anything I wouldn't do…so I guess do nothing then." Her elder bother gave her two finger guns and a wink as she descended the stairs. The pink girl rolled her eyes and smiled, heading towards the first floor and out the front door. She shook her head and steadied her resolve.

X

"Whoa, really?" Kirishima's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he shoved another bite of Kobe beef into his mouth, hanging on every detail. After swallowing a mouthful, he spoke again.

"Midoriya told you he had a thing for you."

The three friends had met up and grabbed lunch at a small restaurant a few blocks from the station, called Andorogamu. They had a fairly fast menu but were oddly affordable, enough so that the trio of teens. Izuku had been busy, or at least he had said. He was mostly honest, but Tsuyu and Kirishima suspected he was still shaking off the awkwardness of the situation and the guilt he had from running off on Mina again. The stress of it was impacting the pink girl's appetite a bit, but she was convinced to order some natto, so she didn't go hungry later.

"Not like we didn't know." Tsuyu croaked bluntly as she took another piece of sashimi in her chopsticks and placed it in her mouth.

"I didn't! This is news to me! He coulda told me sooner! She blushed and pouted, her cheeks puffing out as she blushed. Her hands grabbed onto her head as her eyes shut forcibly. "Ugh! What do I do or say to this?"

"He couldn't have told you sooner. He's Midoriya. Gero." Tsuyu responded again, taking another bite. "It probably took him everything to write that note without passing out."

Mina sighed. She knew the boy even better than her friends did and that was likely exactly what happened.

"I still can't believe the guy wrote you a love note. I can believe that he rushed off before he could spout the words out." Kirishima sighed, slumping in his chair as Tsuyu looked at him expectantly. "Should I just pay you now, Tsu?"

"Not yet. Gero. We'll wait out of fairness for Mina and Midoriya." She ribbited calmly as she drank her green tea.

Mina cocked an eyebrow and looked at her friends suspiciously, eyes narrowed before they shot open comically.

"What mo…. YOU TWO BET ON ME?" she spat out, shocked, even though she realized she probably shouldn't have been

"Well…more like when you two would get together…" the black-haired boy pulled on his shirt collar, realizing how it sounded.

"Kiri expected it to happen sooner. I thought it might take about a year." The frog girl placed her teacup down and took another bite of her meal.

"How do…You guys knew he liked me?"

"IMFWUMFAMF…" Kirishima remembered his manners and swallowed his mouthful of meat before continuing apologetically. "Sorry. It wasn't our place to tell you. It's not very manly to butt into these matters." The hardening boy spoke frankly now.

"But you could make money off it. I better be getting a cut." Mina pouted, taking a while to catch on to what her words had implied.

"So, you do like him." Tsuyu nodded curtly, letting out another small croak.

"I never said I did!" the freckle faced alien nearly shouted defensively. Why she was so defensive, she was fairly certain of, but didn't want to let on. She still was processing something that had just happened. She at least needed a day to reflect. "Just…. I need time to think about all this, okay?" she exhaled, deciding to focus on her natto. She picked at it more than eating it, but eventually, she finished her meal while her friends chatted.

The slime girl checked her phone to see if Izuku had texted her an apology or some weird panicky rant. Still nothing. Once again, she was unable to respond as her thumb hovered over the touch screen.

X

That night was restless. Between her friends, her brother, and questions of concern from her parents about her odd behavior, Mina was getting further flustered. She understood and appreciated that they cared, but she just wanted to curl up and sleep, so she can let this whole thing pass. Maybe it would turn out to be a dream after all. Maybe things could go back to normal.

Maybe… he would tell her he loved her in person.

Her eyes shot open and she stared at the ceiling like a lobotomy patient. It was apparent to her right then and there that it would be a long, restless night.

X

The next day went about the same. Izuku still hadn't messaged or called her and she had yet to do the same. She started out, passed out on her floor, covered in stuffed animals with a comforter draped over her legs. She didn't get to sleep until 3:30 AM. And even then, she woke up when she had a dream about Izuku and his warm, adorable smile, complete with those trademark dimples of his. Cheeks were so pinchable and his lips were rather inviting.

"Whoa! Where the shit did that come from?" she thought to herself, feeling her body sweat as her heart ran a marathon and her breath tried to catch up.

Her door creaked open and a familiar smile greeted her.

"Oi pinky. Breakfast time. Should I throw your pillow in the wash? It probably has drool from you pretending it's Midoriya."

The cushion made violent contact with the older boy's face (as violent as pillows could get, anyway) as Mina dragged herself over to her bathroom to get showered and changed.

"Tell mom I'll be down shortly. Also, shut the fuck up, Micha! None of your business" she shouted, sticking her tongue out.

"Language!" her brother gasped theatrically. "Do you kiss your best friend with that mouth?"

For his commentary, the eldest child of Ashido earned a loud, embarrassed grown and a volley of stuffed animals and swear words as he laughed his way down the steps.

"Why are you such a pain!" the pink girl flailed, not ready for the day yet. She knew there would be questions, but what was there even to say? She wasn't dating the boy. She had only just learned of his feelings. Or maybe she had known deep down. It was confusing, and it was giving her a headache.

Mina ended up spending a good portion of time in the shower, letting the water massage her body, hoping that could help get her out of this weird state she was in. Her friends and brother were convinced she had feelings for Izuku. She knew they meant well, but it was annoying her that they would assume that, especially when she was still figuring out her emotions. What annoyed her more is that they were probably right. She cared about him a lot. She had just assumed it was just strong friendship. That was definitely part of it She was always eager to stand up against bullies, but Izuku's case got to her especially, and that was early on.

This kid was one of the sweetest she had ever met. He baked her cupcakes because he thought she might like them, had her back as often as she had his, and gradually came out of his shell around her.

He was still a flustered, adorable nerd, with aspirations of being a hero, despite the setbacks, but he had more in common with her than she could have expected.

Was she worried about not feeling the same way and breaking his heart? Was she worried that maybe she did reciprocate? Realizing she shouldn't run up her parents' water bill or have her mother come in to check on her, Mina finished up and dried off, changing into her black acid t-shirt, a pair of worn capris pants, and some funky boots she had bought at that store she had bought her Baker scarf at.

When she finally made it down for breakfast, it was cold, and her family were ready in typical Ashido fashion to rib her affectionately.

"Sleep well? Her father spoke up, smiling that trademark Ashido grin as he held his "Out of this world dad" mug that Mina bought him a couple years ago for his birthday.

The pink girl groaned as she took her seat and picked at her breakfast, drinking her coffee, which was no longer hot, which she didn't care about at this point. She had to hurry to class, so she didn't have much time to talk. She was saddened, as she felt particularly close to her family. However, she wasn't ready to address any particularly embarrassing subject matters, as she had no answers yet.

X

Life had lasted like that for a good portion if the week. Classes had been a bit slow and boring, per usual, and her focus was affected, but she still tried to make due. Mina's restlessness lasted three nights, and the third was the last straw. Sleep was precious to her and being denied that by her messed up brain state was starting to really get to her. It was obvious to everyone. She couldn't stand it any longer. The sleep deprivation was too much. Awkwardly avoiding her bestie and vice versa was too much. Denying him his property was too much. Not talking about this was too much.

She had made up her mind. The emotional dust cloud had settled and, even though her stomach was still in knots, she knew where she stood. At least, she had a decent idea. More than that, she knew what would give her enough peace and sanity to sleep if tackling this issue wasn't an immediate option. She knew what she needed to hear if she wished to drift off into blissful slumber.

Mina's hand hovered over the contact on her phone and she let out a deep breath, closing her eyes as she pressed it, holding the phone up to her ear.

It rang a few times, tension rising ever so slightly as it continued before a tired, yet restless voice responded.

"…Mina?"

"Hi Izu…How are you?"

"Um…. alright? Kind of a weird hour to call at…is everything alright…. I…." the voice on the other end of the phone hesitated before continuing. "I thought you might be mad at me…"

"What No. I wasn't. …I don't know…I mean, I didn't but…" the pink girl stopped and focused.

"I want to talk to you…not over the phone…like in person."

"Oh…" Izuku's heart sank, fearing the worst. She could tell even without seeing, and that pulled at her heart further.

"Relax…It's not like that…Um…you left something behind when you ran off, jerk." Mina was teasing, yet gentle as she tried not to wake her family or worry the green-haired boy into further anxiety-based insomnia.

"Oh. Sorry. I really didn't mean to…I'm sorry I…." he paused, nearly dropping his phone as he became a bit more animated. "You...you have my journal?"

"Yeah, dude. You basically dropped it at my feet. Weird parting gift for you to leave me before ghosting for a few days." Mina knew an apology storm was coming and she quickly prepared her umbrella. "Relax…I mean… I was just as flakey…I want to give it to you when we talk. We haven't done that in a few days and it's really weird."

"Yeah…again…sorry…I guess I just…I wanted to tell you something but I just…"

"Did you? I guess that settles it." She smiled softly. "We are going to talk after all."

Izuku was speechless for a few minutes, but Mina swore she could hear incoherent noises and muttering. She was almost amused, but more than anything, a mix of relief and anxious anticipation for what would transpire when they met up.

"How about the park? You know the one. Same time and place? Only feels right, you know?" the dark-eyed girl gently cut him off.

"Yeah…Sounds good to me…Hey Mina?"

"Hmmm?

"Did…. did you…. well…" he tried to find the right words, but the green-haired boy couldn't muster a single thought to follow up with.

"Oh yeah. Read it. It's me. Hello…The girl joked before becoming a bit more nervous. "We should talk about it. I want to talk about it."

"Ok….um… anything else?"

Nah, I'm good…Night, Izu."

"good…good night mina…" Izuku hung up first His curl comrade could only imagine what was going through his head after that. He must have been feeling similarly to how she was.

Within moments of the conversation, Mina had drifted off to sleep, feeling far more relaxed as a significant portion of weight was lifted of her shoulders. Some remained, but that would be dealt with soon. Her eyes fluttered shut as the sandman whisked her away. She smiled softly. She had missed him, and she was ready to respond.

X

Mina had went about her business. She got dressed, freshened up, had breakfast with her family, and texted her friends. Tsuyu had wished her words of encouragement and, apparently, done the same for her other friend too. She may have been blunt, but the frog girl could never be accused of not being a good friend. Kirishima had done the same, although he seemed a bit down that he had lost the bet. That made Mina chuckle a little as she looked out the window of the train as she rode towards her destination.

Her brother's words from yesterday echoed through her mind, alongside the phone conversation with Izuku.

" _Hey, Pinky? Look, I know I tease you a lot, but if you ever need to talk about this crud, I got you covered. I mean, I managed to get a girlfriend, so I know some things."_

" _Yeah, by the skin of your teeth." Mina had sassed._

" _Pretty sure teeth don't have skin, Mimi. Unless you are referring to gums." He fired back. They really were almost evenly matched. "I digress though. If you really like the kid, tell him. If not, tell him as well. You two are as thick as thieves. Don't let the awkwardness of your own feelings put a halt to communication. Choice is yours, Pink. But personally, I like the guy."_

 _Mina paused and nodded, the blush on her face answering more than her voice was willing to_

" _Besides, teasing the two of you together will be too damn sweet."_

 _It was at that point Mina punched him in the arm and called him an asshole while chuckling. The memory cut off there as she reached her stop._

It was around 1:00 PM when Mina found Izuku sitting on a bench. As fate and convenience had deigned, it was the same area as the one her and Izuku had first met at. Not quite the exact same, as an elderly couple had occupied that bench to feed the birds.

Mina stood for a moment and exhaled, gathering her composure and going forward in the traditional Ashido fashion: without further hesitation.

"Hey, dude. This seat taken?"

Izuku looked up to see the pink girl, freckles unhidden, eyes sparkling like polished obsidian, and an outfit almost handpicked for this day. She had decided to wear the t-shirt she had on when they first met, the pants and shoes from when they faced Bakugou, and the jacket she had received from him for her birthday last year.

If Izuku had noticed this, she wasn't sure, because he was staring as if he had seen a hero or a miracle of some sort, not that either seemed particularly into that.

"You in there, Izu" she asked, face painted with concern.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Sorry. I zoned out…. Hi…" Izuku recovered in typical Izuku fashion.

They sat together in silence for a few minutes, minutes that felt like eternity. They both gathered up the nerve to talk but ended up doing so at the same time and had to stop to try again.

"So…You read the letter, huh…" Izuku sighed, ready to face the music. He knew he would have to.

"Yep. Man…I thought you just muttered when you talked. Turns out your letters are kinda similar, though not as organized." She chuckled softly, though it was evident she was feeling as weird as Izuku was right now. The trigger had to be pulled.

"Mina…I understand…. If you don't feel the same way…I just... I couldn't hold it in anymore. It's probably unfair to put this all on you. I…you're my best friend. Not some prize. Having you here…in my life… is already a treasure… but I couldn't lie…I couldn't just pretend things were the same. But when it came down to it…. I choked. I write that kind of out of therapy, but also in case I lost my nerve. I could have followed that as a script or given you the note…guess I sort of did, huh…" he looked down at his feet, trembling with every word he spoke.

Mina looked at him then t the sky. It was really pretty that day, a vibrant blue that just seemed suitable somehow. Mina didn't know much of anything on color theory, so any significance was lost on her. Regardless, she turned her attention to Izuku, cheeks flushed lilac.

"Well…. what if I liked it? Did that thought ever cross your mind?" Mina spoke softly, yet loud enough for him to hear. The boy gazed at her in surprise, trying to process what she was saying.

"M-maybe they were really sweet and adorable, if not a bit rambly…. You know… like you."

"Mina…. are… what are you saying.

"I'm saying I like you too, you nerd!" She burst out, a bit too loudly for her own tastes, covering her mouth and blushing deeper as she did so. "I… mean, I always liked you, just not as intensely as now, I guess. Or as intensely as you do me. Or like, it took me forever. Whatevs. The point is…" Mina could feel herself starting to ramble. She knew she had things in common with Izuku, like hair, freckles, and drive to be a hero, but his way was not hers.

She grabbed the boy and pecked him on the cheek, as if to do a final test. They gazed into each other's eyes, hearts pounding, and cheeks flushed from the realization of what just happened

"That. The point is that" the pink girl offered a gentle, endearing smile.

The two students locked eyes once more. Their thoughts were swimming violently and neither kid knew who should speak first and what they should say until oddly, Izuku spoke first.

"Are… a-are we?" the quirkless boy stammered.

"I mean… if you want… your letter was a bit vague." She teased bashfully.

"Yeah…Ha-ha. I…was hoping we could." "Me too."

"Good." Mina smiled softly.

The two teens closed the gap between them slowly but surely, eyes fluttering shut. Their lips were so close. Izuku was sweating. Should he wait? Was it too soon? They were in public. Oh god, they were in public. It all seemed to melt away though, the closer they drew to one another.

Nevertheless, even when he was tempted to pull away, he couldn't. He felt like he was riding on a track, locked in by his own emotional compulsions. Mina could feel her heart racing at the same time. They were incredibly close, their lips almost touching.

Both their phones went off at the same time, bringing them out of their moment and snapping them back to reality.

Mina sighed in mild annoyance and embarrassment, as a flustered Izuku found himself floating between relief and disappointment.

"Well, that moment was ruined." The pink girl chuckled softly. "Anyway, what now?"

"Oh, um... Wanna go hang out at my apartment?" Izuku managed to sputter out, his face beet red.

Not exactly exciting or romantic, but she was fine with it. A bit of cool down wasn't bad, especially not with her boyfriend. Boyfriend. Just thinking that word made her heart beat faster. She offered a smile, along with her land.

"Sure. Lead the way."

The new couple could feel their faces heat up and their palms grow sweaty, but it all felt so relieving. It felt like they had been on a long ride together to this point and they had finally arrived.


	11. Curly Couple Kick-off

Mina and Izuku walked hand in hand to meet their friends at Andorogomu for lunch. Kirishima and Tsuyu wanted to know how everything went as Mina had shot them a text beforehand. Micha had a particularly teasing message to his sister that made her vow to melt his doorknob when she got home. That would teach him. The newly minted couple walked hand in hand, palms shaky and sweaty.

It was odd to Izuku, seeing Mina so nervous. She was always the more confident of the two. It was easy to forget they were the same age, just a couple of clueless kids who grew incredibly close. Neither of them was exactly experienced with this. They were a couple now. After a year of knowing each other, they had confessed their feelings. It was such a relief at first, but now they were unsure of what to do.

"Hey…" Izuku spoke first, surprised that he was initiating things. It was rare, to say the least. "So, we're dating now."

"Yes, Izu. We are. I told you, like three times." Is what she would have said if she wasn't just as much of a flustered mess. She forgot her teasing nature for a moment and could only say "Yeah huh." Like a bashful pink donkey.

"Cool." Izuku blushed. He was behaving rather uncharacteristically as well, and both he and Mina knew it. He wasn't muttering or panicking, at least not externally. "Um, which way is this place again? I never went."

Mina quirked an eyebrow, as if he should know the answer already, but she would mess with him until he got it right.

"W-what's that look for? I couldn't go. Had a thing to do with my mom. Also, anxiety. Lots of anxiety."

Mina softened up and blushed. She felt embarrassed by her own forgetfulness.

"Oh, that's right! Yeah! You weren't with me, Tsu, and Kiri that day…Sorry…"

Izuku stuttered and protested, taking a deep breath after to relax and try again. Speaking more clearly, he gripped her hand gently. "It's fine. I was kind of reclusive. At least I get to go now…"

Mina smiled before shifting gears. "Yeah…Hey, um…why didn't you notice your journal was missing before? Like, I had it for about three days." Mina blushed. It seemed like he should have asked for it sooner.

"Oh...Um…I…kind of ended up panicking over it…I went to the park a looking for it after looking through my things, and nobody saw it. I didn't ask you because…I thought you would be mad at me for running off on you twice in a row and not contacting you…" the green-haired boy kicked the ground sheepishly while gazing at his own shoes.

Mina blinked a few times, her face still tinged with lilac as she looked into her boyfriend's eyes. "So…you ignored me because you thought I was mad at you for running off and didn't call because you were afraid I would be mad at you for not calling or texting?"

"W-when you put it that way, I sound like a jerk and a weirdo. I…I'm sorry, Mina."

She chuckled softly and shook her head. She wasn't mad, just confused. He was a kind boy, and also rather intelligent and organized. It was nice to know how much they had in common in addition to their stark differences. They were like the living embodiment of a friendship necklace, she supposed. Only fitting that they would end up together, if the movies and manga she had consumed were to be believed.

They were her main frame of reference for romance outside her mom and dad. Some of her middle school friends had started going on dates. She loved romance, or at least gossiping about it. Truth be told, though, she had never been in a rush for it. She assumed it would happen at some point. She was young and didn't want to get too weighed down by such thoughts. That didn't mean her mind never wandered.

"It's fine. Just messing with you. I kind of ignored you sort of for similar reasons. Guess we are both silly billies _and_ nervous nellies, huh?"

Izuku chuckled, feeling more comfortable again. This girl had a way with words, even if those words were nonsense. It was part of her charm. She had this irreplaceable energy and charisma that just drew you in. It intimidated him at first. It still had that effect somewhat. However, she was one of the kindest and friendliest people he had met, and he respected her greatly. He saw that she would make a great hero and, while part of him wanted to feel jealous, he couldn't. Not with her.

"I guess so…" Izuku blushed deeper, swallowing hard as he looked at his new girlfriend's face, her lovely pink skin peppered with freckles and framed by her puffy cotton candy-like hair. He still couldn't believe he had told her how he felt, and that she reciprocated. He looked back to his hand. This time Mina spoke.

"Yo, dude? This might sound…um… sappy and dumb…I like holding your hand."

Izuku's heart started racing when she said those words. He was the one who wrote that he loved her and yet those words filled him with such raw emotion he could barely control his legs. It felt like he had been hit by a transmutation quirk, and his bones were turned to gelatin. He briefly thought of how awful that would feel then snapped back to reality. He needed to respond. He was hoping he could say something that didn't make him look like a total fool.

"T-thanks. I like your hand too." The internal screams had went on sabbatical and were replaced instead by internalized groaning on the part of the quirkless boy.

Mina was starting to calm down and regain her typical composure, though she still felt out of her depth. She could at least count on the small comfort that she wasn't alone in the adolescent weirdness, and that she was sharing it with someone she trusted. She laughed as she turned to her best friend, her boyfriend, and ran a hair through his deep green curls.

"Smooth, Green Bean." The pink girl gently nudges Izuku as she swings his arm in unison with hers, humming a song to herself.

X

"Took you two long enough." Tsuyu croaked. "Did you have a good talk?"

The new couple looked at each other then at their friends. It seemed like other people saw them getting together before they themselves did. It was humorous in several ways and embarrassing in others.

"Yeah. I'd say it went well. Let's get inside and eat. Then you can take Kirishima's money." Mina smirked.

"Dammit, you guys suck." The sharp-grinned boy sighed and shook his head. He didn't mean it, of course. He appreciated all three of them. He just wasn't in a hurry to accept his loss. Still, a bet was a bet and the outcome was inevitable at this point. "C'mon."

He led the way as Tsuyu, Mina, and Izuku followed. Mina was excited for Izuku to try the place's food out. It was some of the best she had ever tasted, and she loved how it had such a good variety of delicious meals for a price middle school kids could afford. They had a buffet, but the group decided to order off the menus.

They were seated at a booth underneath the image of an anthropomorphic pig with bushy eyebrows. It was the restaurant's mascot of sorts, Stockeye-sama. There was something off-putting yet endearing about the cartoonish swine with his cutlery at the ready.

The teens opened their menus and looked at the options they had. There was traditional Japanese fare, as well as some western dishes and a sampling of other things. Some of the items even had pictures next to them, all mouthwatering.

Mina opened her menu and showed it to Izuku who had just picked up his.

"Wanna split something? It's cool if you don't. I mean, just cause we're dating… just thought it would be fun."

Izuku smiled sheepishly. He was fine just ordering separate items. He had waited so long for this but was still new to it all. He didn't want to rush into things too fast. That said, he was curious to see what she ordered, and it would help them both save money if they split something. He was ready to mutter but caught himself.

"O-oh. Um, sure. Yeah, let's do it."

Tsuyu smacked Kirishima's head with her tongue when he started.

"Ow! Jeez. I didn't say anything Tsu."

"You were thinking it. It's not that funny. Also, you can pay up now. Gero."

At this, her friend's head slumped as he reached for his chain wallet and pulled out the yen he owed her. The frog girl graciously placed it in a coin purse shaped like a frog, taking out half and giving it to Mina. With that, the transaction was complete.

Izuku's face turned red as soon as he caught on to why Kirishima was grinning before. He looked to Mina, who was giggling at the comment, with a slight blush of her own.

"Easy, Izu." She chuckled further, in no small part to what she had just said, the similarity of the two words was silly enough to elicit a laugh.

"Now, how about this. This looks really good!" a pink finger pointed to a curry dish with chicken that caught her eye. "Muuurgh Kari." She annunciated the name in a purposely humorous fashion. She had never had Indian food before and she didn't expect a place like this to have it, but upon reading more of the menu than she did last time, she had seen it.

"Oh. I actually like curry. I only had Indian once or twice. Sounds good." Izuku was not as culinarily adventurous as Mina but was willing to step outside of his comfort zone, especially with her around.

"Awesome. I mostly picked it because of the name but it also looks really good."

Izuku laughed softly. It was typical reasoning for Mina and the quirkless boy wouldn't change it for the world.

The waiter came by, a tall muscular man in his 20s with a shaved head. He asked for everyone's orders and Mina and Izuku went first, ordering the curry dish they would share. Mina and Tsuyu ordered boba teas to drink, while Izuku had a glass of water and Kirishima ordered a cola. For their meals, the frog girl ordered some Tobiko sushi, while the boy next to her ordered an 8 oz steak. After the orders were taken, the waiter left and the three chatted animatedly about the day so far.

"I'm happy you two realized your feelings, ribbit. You really are a good match." Tsuyu croaked contently. "

X

After lunch, the four teens split the bill and parted ways. Kirishima and Tsuyu had homework to finish. Besides, they didn't want to crowd the new couple too much. It was probably best not to overwhelm them, especially this early on in their relationship. After waving goodbye to their friends, the pair headed off to check out some surrounding shops.

"So, I guess this is our first date, huh?" Mina blushed and grinned. It might have been too soon to call it that. In fact, she was hesitant to even count this at first. Still, she didn't know quite what else to call it, so it was a date.

Izuku stuttered and stammered through it in typical Midoriya fashion. Mina swiftly shook him out of it to calm him down, but also herself.

"I-is it?"

"I mean, we are dating now. And we are out doing stuff." The smile teen rested her arms behind her head, relaxing and trying to think up a fun activity.

Izuku could agree with her logic to a point, but whether it be from his analytical nature or his general awkwardness, he had to differ.

"I suppose so, but I was thinking…our first date would be us eating on our own…N-not that I don't like T-tsuyu or Kirishima! I- "

"I get you. Yeah." She pouted slightly but conceded. "I'm still counting it. Date 0.5" Mina was pleased by her ability to use fractions when math was not her strong suit. It was basic stuff though, so she could take that win easily.

"A-alright. Lead on." Izuku laughed softly.

Mina grinned, taking him by the hand and towards the nearest shops. They didn't spend much, but they hit up a few in the area that Mina recognized. Neither teen had an awful lot of money, so they kept their purchases small, but Mina ended up with a few manga and a breakdancing tracksuit, while Izuku bought some vintage comics and an All Might plush.

"Should I be concerned that I didn't buy a plushy, but you did?" Mina smirked, ribbing her boyfriend. She stopped when she became worried she had hurt his feelings and tried stopping him when he decided to buy her a plush as well, specifically an adorably off-model one of Ripley from the Alien movies.

Before the two had noticed, it was inching closer to dinner time. Izuku had a plan for that one, but they had to catch the train first.

X

"So, are you ready for this?"

"W-why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you and your mom are rather… well emotional. I brought an umbrella." Mina nudged Izuku, winking and smiling as she did so. Her expression cooled, and she squeezed his hand. "It's ok to be nervous. I am too."

"But you've been over plenty of times."

"Well, yeah, but not like this." The acid girl bit her lip and averted her gaze, trying to hide her blush but not knowing why. It's not like he hadn't seen her blush before, or that he minded. She was still processing this new development. She realized that this boy had feelings for her, and that she had been harboring the same. And now they were together. She still felt like it was some sort of fantasy.

Yet here it was, reality. She looked back at the timid, gawky boy and saw something she was happy to see more of. There was his typical shaky smile, befitting of someone as out of their depth as she was. However, there was a hint of confidence in it, as if he could trust her and was happy to have her at his side. She nodded and smiled, walking with the quirkless boy to his door and entering through it.

"It…It'll be fine. My mom loves you."

"Is that to comfort me or you?" Mina joked, barely concealing the anxious excitement bubbling up to the surface.

"Both…" the nerdy boy laughed sheepishly, doing his best to offer a reassuring smile. It hit its mark as Mina smiled back and prepared herself.

"Mom, we're home."

"Welcome, home, Izu. Who did you bring with y- "The stout matron of house Midoriya was standing at the stove and had turned to face her son and his mystery guest. She smiled when she saw who it was but paused when she saw the placement of the teens' hands. She nearly dropped the tea kettle she was holding.

"You two…" the woman could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, followed by a similar sensation of pride. She could barely contain herself and, after putting the kettle down, was upon Mina and Izuku in a matter of moments, wrapping them up in a big, soggy hug.

"MY BABY BOY HAS A GIRLFRIEND AND SHE IS THE SWEETEST GIRL ONE COULD EVER ASK FOR!" Inko wept joyously as she held the two teenagers, both in varying stages of awkwardness. Sensing this, she let go and dried her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just got emotional. Can you blame me though? Izuku hasn't had a lot of friends for a while, but you, Tsuyu-chan, and Kirishima-chan have been very kind to him. Especially you. I suspected my son liked you for a while, but I tried to just let him figure it out on his own. He doesn't need me butting in." she smiled softly.

"Moooom" Izuku whined, putting up some resistance due to the embarrassment of it all, but he couldn't deny anything she had said.

Mina blushed, wanting to smoothly tease the kid, like she always did. However, she wasn't fairing much better, her cheeks flush with lilac as she stroked his hand with her thumb.

"Is that so?" she giggled gently. "Guess I should mess with you over that."

None of what Inko said was news to her, especially judging on her history with Izuku and the contents of his letter. Nevertheless, it was appreciated.

"Will you be staying for dinner, Mina? I have some okra I picked up at the market. I could make you some Natto."

"Heck yeah! Let me call my parents. I told them I would keep in touch. As for the natto, I'll just have what you guys are having. No worries!" the black-eyed girl nearly jumped for joy, taking her hand away gently as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. She grinned as his face turned red, then made a quick phone call to her parents.

X

"Hey, mom? I'm with Izuku now. We hung out with Tsu and Kiri and now we're eating dinner with his mom."

"Ok, hun. Did you ask him out yet?"

"Mooooom… I mean… we… I'll tell you more when I get home."

Mina swore she heard Micha making some smart-ass comment about sloppy nerd make outs, but her mom told the older boy to go do his homework, before reminding Mina she should start hers when she gets home. After a pained sigh and a gracious goodbye, the roseate teen pocketed her phone and leapt gracefully into the small kitchen area

"I'm clear to stay! Thanks, Mrs. Midoriya!"

"Any time, Mina. You are basically family, with how often you and Izuku talk and hang out. I'm still rather surprised you don't live closer." Inko drew some small kitchen utensils towards herself as she went about preparing the meal. "You two can hang out in the meantime. I'll let you know when it's ready.

"Ok!" the young couple spoke in unison, though Izuku was a bit off key, stuttering and squeaking like a large green-furred guinea pig. The mental image made Mina giggle uncontrollably, confusing the quirkless fanboy until she explained why she was laughing. He resigned himself to her antics with a soft smile. He had been used to being picked on and teased. He was used to being bullied. Always the butt of joked and never in on them.

Mina had brought a refreshing change. Her jokes were always from a place of respect and affection. It was a similar case with the others in their small circle of friends, but no more so was it evident than with Mina. He felt like he was a person and not a pebble. He was told his dream wasn't ridiculous. He had been waiting for people like that in his life for so long and he had all but given up on such a thing until it struck him.

"So, your room?" Mina broke his thoughts up with a soft smile. He had appreciated that smile for a year and now he had gained a deeper gratitude for it.

"I…um…maybe we shouldn't. I mean…" Izuku rubbed the back of his head, running his fingers through a mess of green. He shouldn't have been so bashful about it, and yet he was. Mina was perplexed.

"Why not? I've been in there tons of times? I know how much of a nerd you are already, dude." The girl gently teased, as she normally did, but this time she was genuinely curious. "What's different about now?"

"I…Well…I don't know…God, it's going to sound stupid…" Izuku hid his face in his hands, blushing uncontrollably. Mina looked him over. She wasn't great at studying books or notes and she could be a bit impulsive and eccentric. However, she could read social cues well enough, due to her outgoing nature. Having known this boy for a year or so, she hazarded a guess, but kept it to herself.

"Try me, Izu. I mean, we're dating no- "It hit her immediately ad the quirkless boy sighed, gesturing to her that that was what was different now.

"I see. I mean, we don't have to do anything different than usual. To be honest…I just want to do the same things we have always done, you know? I'm new to this too."

"Y-yeah…You're right. Sorry. I'm just a bit overwhelmed."

"I couldn't sleep well for three days because of you." Mina looked at Izuku with furrowed brows and an exaggerated frown, which soon gave way to a gentle and understanding smile. "I gotcha, Izu."

Izuku relaxed his shoulders and exhaled. Mina spoke again.

"We can just watch a movie or talk and stuff. We'll take it slow. We're a couple now, yeah, but you're still my besty. So, we just go from there and see what happens. Together. Deal?" She extended her hand towards her boyfriend, who promptly took it and shook. He couldn't get enough of holding her hand. It was still so odd and embarrassing, but her palm was so warm and inviting.

Knowing that she wasn't any more confident about what to do than he was helped calm him further.

"Deal. I actually bought this movie I think you might get a kick out of."

"Cool. What is it?"

"It's an old musical with heroes. It's- "Izuku went on to explain how it was performed in New York City, before his mom was even born, and that it had decent production values for its time. At least, he was about to, but Mina cut him off in her excitement.

"That sounds really goofy. Let's check it out."

Izuku was taken aback by how quickly she was sold on the idea. He wanted to ask if she was sure, but the expression on her face told him all he needed to know. He popped the movie in and sat on his bed. Mina took a seat next to him after going into his closet. The green-haired nerd looked at her with a baffled expression.

"W-what are you doing?"

Once Mina found what she was looking for, she grabbed it, sat on the bed next to Izuku, and wrapped it around the two of them. It was his All Might 10th anniversary blanket. It was rare, but he found it at a yard sale once. Mina remembered the tale from the times he had curated his collection. She couldn't help but laugh at what a dork the boy was, but she also felt pride. He might not have been as social as she was, but he still had things he was enthusiastic about, and it made her smile seeing him come out of his shell in moments like that.

Snapping back to reality, she snuggled the flustered boy.

"Um…M-mina…We don't need a blanket. It's pretty warm."

"Yeah. But I want one. I maintain the right to snuggle you now that we're a thing."

"A…A thing?" The quirkless boy wasn't sure how to feel about the wording there.

"Yeah. A couple. I want to snuggle you, Nerdoriya." She smiled and nuzzled him as the movie came on. It was as campy, flamboyant, and ridiculous as one would expect. It was horribly dated and some of the songs weren't that good. The pink girl loved every moment of it. She ended up abandoning the blanket a few minutes in.

"I told you it was warm. Also…Nerdoriya?" Izuku smiled sheepishly, quirking an eyebrow at her odd new nickname.

"You're warm. Now ssssh. I want to hear this song."

Inko walked into the room with a polite knock, attracting the children's' attention as she told them dinner was ready. The young couple paused the movie got up.

The older Midoriya's cooking was some of the best Mina had ever tasted, especially since her own mother wasn't particularly skilled and was overly ambitious. If it didn't carry the risk of food poisoning, Mina would have respected that. However, as much as she loved her mother, her mother's cooking was another issue entirely.

Izuku helped set the table as he and Mina took their seats and prepared to eat their meal. It was Tonkatsu. Mina had to resist the urge to poke her boyfriend's squishy belly because of how cute he was, and because of the pork he ate so often. She took her seat next to her boyfriend and looked on hungrily as the meal was served.

X

The night ended well. Mina didn't expect disaster or anything, but she still couldn't help but smile as she rode the train home. They had a lovely dinner where the two filled Inko in on everything that happened, what they did, and the movie they were watching.

The pink girl couldn't help but think how much their folks would get along and that, while it was way too soon to think about, a family outing with all of them could be fun; potentially embarrassing, but fun.

She thought back to how ridiculous the musical was and how she was emboldened to hunt down her own copy. It was ridiculous and over the top and she was sure some of the actors had injured themselves during the performance, but the pure spectacle was something she admired. She couldn't believe she had never seen it before, or even heard of it.

"Leave it to the fanboy to find fun, obscure stuff." She mused to herself with a grin as the world assed her by in the dark of the night.

The conversation felt just as natural as it always did. Sure, there was awkwardness, and the realization that they were a couple now. Things were certainly going to be different now. And yet, it was a welcome change, one the alien girl could get used to very quickly. Things were different, and yet also the same. She felt that could symbolize something, but analysis of things like that weren't her forte.

Mina blushed as she touched her cheek and remembered that moment, right at the very end, when Izuku walked her to the station. She recalled how he held her hand and how he had been so bashful about it, yet so sure that he had wanted it. He still seemed uncertain of if it was what she wanted, after years of having that insecurity physically and verbally pummeled into him. Just thinking of that part made her sick.

The acid user shook off the negative thoughts and felt her cheeks warm up as she touched the spot where he had kissed her, before they parted ways for the night. She couldn't help but grin, looking forward to whatever came next. Next…

The bliss was replaced by dread as she realized she still had homework to do. Mina sighed and rested her head against the window. It was slightly uncomfortable, but she would make due until she got home. She was already starting to miss Izuku's shoulder.

The train roared on until it reached her destination. She tried her best to stay awake but ended up having to be woken up by a kindly attendant who recognized her.


	12. Early Stages

Izuku and Mina decided to take things one step at a time, and yet it went by like a roller coaster. School was about as good as it could possibly be for Izuku, with the boy doing his best to keep low key about his goals after middle school. He wasn't a great liar, but he supposed keeping secrets wasn't bad if it kept Bakugou and crew off his tail, and those of his friends. Not that they couldn't take care of themselves. Still, he would rather them not deal with the blonde bomber.

It was the time he spent outside of school that made the quirkless boy feel more relaxed. He had gotten a text one day from Mina, asking if he had plans for the weekend.

"Not really. I take it you're free."

"Nope. I have a dance Recital."

"O-oh. Ok."

"You're invited, dude. And by invited, I mean you are obligated to see me spin around and be fab!"

Izuku blushed, embarrassed that it took him so long to grasp that he was being asked to see his girlfriend dance. He blushed deeper, knowing he was invited. He had been to see her after dance class before, but so soon into his first relationship (and hers as well), it was somewhat overwhelming. What's more, he had never really been much for dance. He had no rhythm and just seeing others do it made him think about that fact. Still, he was more than happy to watch Mina, so he agreed, and the plans were set.

"Alrighty. I'll be there. What time?"

"5:30 at Skywalker. You remember where it is?"

"Yeah. If we have trouble finding it, I'll let you know."

The boy laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking to himself about how odd it all felt. It was like a dream or some alternate reality. And yet here he was. The freckled boy couldn't get enough of not feeling so alone. He had a life, friends, and someone who treated him better than he had ever been treated in his life outside of his mother.

"Cool beans, Mr. Green. See ya there! };]"

Izuku blushed. He was still getting used to nicknames other than "worthless Deku", even a year onward. It was something he could grow accustomed to. He assumed the odd characters at the end were supposed to be an emoji of Mina herself, complete with horns. The boy was uncertain. Nevertheless, he looked forward to seeing his girlfriend on stage.

That Saturday, Izuku had completed all his assignments ahead of time, setting time aside to get ready for Mina's recital. His mom was invited too, so the two of them had made their way to Skywalker theater for 5:30. Izuku had seen her break out in dance randomly when happy. He had also seen her practice some breakdancing while hanging out with her. As the light dimmed, the boy waited anxiously, shifting in his seat next to his mother. She herself, had grown so accustomed to this vibrant girl in her son's life. As far as the short woman was concerned, this was one of her kids, even if Mina had a perfectly lovely family of her own.

Said family was a row behind the Midoriyas and waved at them, wanting to say hello before the show started. However, it was in progress, so any interactions would have to wait.

The recital went rather well. Every student in the class was there to perform, with Mina the penultimate performer. She had wanted to reenact a scene from Flash dance, but she was denied. Instead, Mina was dancing to Le Pappilon, a ballet number that she had memorized. It wasn't her favorite type of dance, but the pink girl put her heart into it, from what Izuku had gathered. Her dedication and energy were hallmarks for the boy. Things like homework and studies, she needed to take far more seriously. When it came to physicality though, the girl was otherworldly. Izuku envied that exuberance slightly, but mostly admired it. Watching her perform was sure to be a highlight.

After everyone else had gone on, including a waifish blonde boy whom Izuku and a girl with wavy hair as green as his own, Izuku marveled as his girlfriend arrived on stage, her outfit had a lepidopteran motif, befitting her song choice and her childhood nickname among her family.

The grace and vibrance of her moves had all enthralled, but nobody more than Izuku himself. He was on the edge of his seat, never taking his eyes away, each note and each beat hooking his attention. Izuku could only recall one other time he was this drawn in. It wasn't a movie or the first time he watched wrestling with Kirishima. As ridiculous as it sounded in his head, Izuku had not felt this way since the first time he saw All Might.

The Ashido clan applauded when Mina was finished, as did Inko. The whole audience did so, though no more than her parent's and her boyfriend's mom. As for Izuku, he cheered the longest and loudest, sinking into his seat awkwardly and hiding his face when it became evident that everyone else had stopped. Mina was couldn't help but smirk as her own cheeks blanched. Her boyfriend was an utter dweeb and she couldn't have been more grateful

After the performance, Izuku walked past some of the other families in the lobby until he and Inko reached Mina's.

Micha was absent, having had a date of his own, so he had to leave right after. Still, Mina's parents Michio and Kaoru were there, happy to see the green-haired mother and son at the performance. Mina was most excited of course, jumping for joy as she hugged her awkward boyfriend.

"I'm so happy you made it!"

"W-well yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

Mina smirked and blushed, rubbing the back of her head.

"I don't know. Just felt appropriate to say. It means a lot though."

Her voice betrayed a genuine sense of appreciation and warmth at seeing her quirkless boy in the audience. If she was being honest, it helped her put that much more effort and passion into her performance.

The two curly-haired kids walked around, greeting some of Mina's classmates and congratulating them on their performances.

"Yo, same hair! Nice, dude. Are you the boy Ashido always talks about?" the green-haired girl from earlier asked, a nigh-perpetual smile on her face.

Izuku had no response to this very pointed question, or the handshake that was offered after.

"Easy, Tokage. Don't scare my nerd. That's my job." Mina nudged Izuku affectionately.

"By the way, nice performance out there. You killed it!"

"Very flattering of you to say, Madame butterfly. I don't think my showing had anything on yours. "The girl known as Tokage patted her classmate's shoulder, once again offering her hand to Izuku.

"No worries, man. My hand won't bite. Just wanted to greet a friend's bf, is all."

Izuku slowly took the girl's hand and obliged her. Satisfied, Tokage was ready to talk until she heard her name called.

"Sorry. Wish I could chat more, dudes. My family is heading out. Later, Gators!"

Izuku was a bit flustered by the sudden and abrupt encounter. Still, he shouldn't have been surprised that Mina would know such people. Kirishima and Tsuyu were pretty lively, so anyone Mina went to dance class with was bound to be as vibrant as she was.

"She…seemed nice."

"Yeah, Tokage's pretty cool. She's almost as much of a weirdo as me. Just be glad it wasn't Glitter bomb." Mina laughed softly. "That's our nickname for him anyway. It's actually Aoyama. I told you about him when we went to Solitaire that first time about a year ago."

"Oh yeah…guess I forgot. Sorry. Is he eccentric?" Izuku smiled sheepishly as he vaguely recollected what he had heard of the glamorous boy.

"That's one way of putting it. Anyway, come on. I think we're about to head out." Mina grabbed Izuku's hand and ushered him towards the door, her palm feeling just as warm and tingly as the first time they held hands.

Izuku walked with Mina to her family, chatting them up briefly once more before the two groups parted ways. Izuku had grown accustomed to her family, though as bombastic as the Ashidos could be, it was somewhat daunting. Still, the quirkless boy got on well with them

After a goodnight hug between the young couple and some friendly handshakes between their parents, the night ended on a high note. It was one that would find its way into Izuku's dreams, as well as Mina's. As simple and menial as it might have seemed, it held significance to both.

X

It only felt suitable for Izuku and Mina that, on the day of Izuku's birthday, they celebrate together. As such, it became a romantic day out, hitting up places of significance. That began where everything else had: the park where they had first met.

"I'm still not sure about this, Mina."

"You'll be fine. This isn't the first time we've skated together. I won't let go if you don't."

The green-hired boy blushed, looking at the spunky pink girl whose hand he was how holding. They were sat on the bench, watching pigeons and ducks and assorted other park residents scramble for food from generous patrons. The two teenagers had taken off their shoes and placed them in their backpacks, donning roller skates instead. They had found an old green pair in rather good condition at their favorite thrift store, which was part of Mina's gift to Izuku. He had baked her the same Pink cupcakes he had last year, only mixed into the batch were half pink/ half green ones Izuku had made with his mom's help.

"Did you perfect the recipe somehow? These are even better than I remember. God, you rock, Izu-kun!"

Snapping back to reality, Mina looked at the boy whose hand she was holding as they glided along the pathways of the park, passing by trees and fountains and faces, blurring into one another like an abstract painting. The pink girl felt her heart swell. She was only in middle school, as was this boy. Was this love? Were they even capable of comprehending true love at this point, especially so early in their relationship? Regardless, in the year and change she had known this boy and the short time they had been dating, she had certainly felt something for him. He was her best friend and now, that bond was only growing deeper and stronger. As they glided along the path, Mina smiled. It was going to be better than last year. She was certain.

After rescuing the rambunctious pink girl from at least two trees and preventing her from climbing a third, Izuku had pointed out something they had yet to try. Mina had to admit, she was proud of her boyfriend becoming more confident and taking initiative. She had noticed it increasing in frequency the longer they knew each other. He was still the awkward nerd who couldn't say what he needed to until Mina had discovered the letter he wrote her, but he had come a long way, in only a year. She supposed she had too. If anything, knowing each other had impacted both teenagers for the better.

"Hey, um… want to ride those paddle boats? It might be fun"

Mina smiled at her quirkless boyfriend. She thought of all that he had gone through in his life, how she sometimes wished she could have been there for more of it so that he hadn't had to suffer, and she thought of how grateful he was now. Mina couldn't help but beam at how powerful this freckled dork really was.

"Hell yeah! I like the way you think! Let's go!"

Without another thought, Mina grabbed Izuku's hand and dragged him towards the docks, picking out the most romantic one she could find. Her eyes wandered to a ridiculous pink swan boat. Swans were not normally pink, nor were they native to Japan, at least according to some trivia Tsuyu had read her one time (She had accompanied the frog girl and her siblings to the Coruscant botanical Garden. It wasn't really Mina's thing as much as it was Tsuyu's, especially because climbing the trees was forbidden. The flamingos were cool though).

Mina and Izuku had boarded their swan boat, with assistance from a dockhand. Learning the mechanisms with some effort (as well as help from Mina), Izuku got the hang of things and soon, he and his girlfriend were on the lake, enjoying the lovely summer day as birds chirped and the sun shined down. It was certainly a celebration as the pair drank everything in like a good milkshake.

Though neither could claim to be as well versed on flora and fauna as, say, Tsuyu, Mina and Izuku still pointed and gazed in wonder at any birds or fish they might have seen on the lake. After several minutes, the couple fell into a groove, snuggling up to one another as a gentle breeze blew through their messy hair. Such simple pleasures as this couldn't be beat and neither teen would ever complain. It was bliss. The urge for Mina to lock lips with her boyfriend and vice versa was growing stronger. However, it was decided they should wait when the two almost ran into another boat. Sheepishly, the twosome laughed it off and decided to wrap things up.

After the two had traveled all over the man-made body of water, they had stopped for ice cream at a nearby vendor. Mina had opted for strawberry soft serve, while Izuku got chocolate. Mina had taken a few bites of his, prompting cries of "You have your own" and "You could have ordered chocolate instead."

Ultimately, Izuku had no qualms about sharing with Mina, nor was she averse to doing the same. After they finished their treats, the freckled friends decided to walk onward and see what else there was to do. Pondering for a moment, a brilliant flash made its way into Mina's mind.

"I know what we should do next! Follow me!"

X

Towards the center of the park, about a yard from the lake, there was a rather large hill with a tree in the middle. Mina remembered rolling down it on previous visits, repeatedly until she had gotten dizzy. She would proceed to do so again until her mother had to pick her up and drag her away, often resulting in screaming and also vomiting.

The layout of the hill reminded Mina of a video game almost, with how pristine and almost intentional in its design. The pink girl wasn't an expert on landscaping or any of those things, but she knew a beautiful park when she saw one. From that beautiful hill had sprung an equally beautiful idea.

Mina smirked at Izuku and beckoned him to pursue.

"Race ya to the top!"

Izuku was nowhere near as athletically built as Mina. He was starting to get a bit winded just looking at the hill. Looking at the tree, his mind instantly filled with dread. Knowing his girlfriend's track record, he had a creeping suspicion that climbing would ensue and that it would go badly for everyone involved.

"Mina, wait!" The green-haired goober gave chase, less focused on winning the race and more concerned with keeping her from getting hurt. He had gotten into slightly better shape from just spending time with this exuberant girl, but he was far from an athlete still.

Izuku made it to the top of the hill, unable to even compete with Mina, especially given her head start.

"took you long enough, Slowzuku." The horned girl grinned, sticking her tongue out at the boy standing before her.

"Y-you had caught me off guard and ran ahead! It's not my fault you're faster."

"Yeah, yeah. Likely story. Anyway, ready for the next step?"

Izuku was worried about that next step, and how it might involve broken limbs, on both the tree and the people climbing it. Mina could be unpredictable. It was part of why he fell for her, but also one of the most taxing parts of knowing her, let alone dating her.

Given that, he should have prepared for what happened next, even though it was less anxiety inducing than having to chase his girlfriend up a tree.

Mina grabbed Izuku by the hand and ragged him to the ground, causing him to make a sound like a squeaky dog toy as he fell to the ground in surprise.

"We're going to race again, but this time to the bottom. Ready? Go?"

Izuku was surprised and puzzled. Once again, he should have expected things like this. Deep down, he did, just not this specific course of action. As Mina tumbled down the hill, Izuku sighed and followed suit.

The two youngsters tumbled down the incline, grass tickling their skin as the world became spin art.

Mina and Izuku collided towards the bottom of the hill, with Izuku landing on top of Mina at the very end.

The young couple blushed awkwardly, gazing into each other's eyes as time came to a halt. They were dazed and dizzy and the feelings that arose from this contact was making it worse.

"Um…hi…" Mina managed to gasp out. They were so close. She hadn't exactly planned this. She was sort of hoping for it deep down, but not planning it. She didn't know if it was the right time yet.

"H-hi."

Mina sighed and smiled, booping her nervous boyfriend on the nose.

Her heart was fluttering. She just wanted to kiss his freckled cheeks and play with his hair. There was still time in the day, however, and something as major as that was best saved for later.

X

The rest of the day progressed per normal. They visited Solitaire again, ate at a restaurant called "Another Grill Another Planet", and bought each other some presents. There were several ideas swimming through each teen's head as to what to get the other. Mina had bought Izuku a plush All Might too that she had dubbed "Small Might", as well as a poster for Present Mic's radio show they had found in a record store. The green-haired boy opted for a plush chest burster alien Mina had pointed out, as well as some gold chains that looked like the ones older rappers used to wear. After their shopping, Mina decided there was only one way to cap off the evening.

"So, we're going roller skating again?" Izuku asked, standing before the entrance of Mondas roller rink. It had become a semi-regular spot for the two during their friendship, especially for major occasions. Today certainly fit the bill.

"Are you complaining?" Mina teased. She was more than fine with doing whatever he wanted. It was part of her gift after all. Still, she had to admit, getting the chance to hold his hand ad dance to some smooth jams while skating around in low light? That was a gift she thought the two of them could enjoy.

"No, not at all. Was worried it might be repetitive. T-that's all." Izuku stammered.

"Maybe, but I think it's still fun. Besides, it seemed like a fun tradition, you know? Since we did it last year, you know."

Izuku pondered it and smiled. The fact that a year had passed, and that he was spending another birthday with this wonderful girl was still sinking in. He had realized it, especially when making cupcakes for the both of them. And yet, it still felt so surreal. If he was being honest, as kitschy as it sounded, having someone like Mina in his life was the best gift he could have asked for. It was better than All Might merchandise, roller rinks, and cupcakes combined. He reminded himself never to take it for granted, or her for that matter.

The pair of them skated around the rink, Mina capable of some more showy moves that Izuku could never dream of doing without face-planting. He was just able to skate on his own without having his hand held, though with Mina around, he certainly didn't want to.

The pink girl's favorite song came on, though her green-haired beau noticed that every song that played was her "favorite song". He had to laugh at it all. He was really enjoying himself. School was hardly enjoyable, as he was surrounded by people who either had a low opinion of him or were too intimidated by Bakugou to even bother getting to know the weird quirkless boy who thought he could ever become a hero.

It was always a relief when he could be away from there and have somewhere he felt welcomed. He often thought what it would be like if he hadn't met Mina. If she hadn't introduced him to her friends. Would he still be as lonely as he was? Would he hang in there somehow, never giving up on his dream, but deep down, worried it could never be? Would he have given up? He wasn't sure. Hypotheticals could never be pinned down.

What he did know was that he was happy, in this moment, with one of the most wonderful people he had met. He still worried that his dream could never come true, or that things might go south. However, Izuku felt more secure than he had in years. It would take time to wash heal that damage, but he wasn't alone anymore, and that made a world of difference.

The music worked in concert with the lighting and the vintage mirror ball in the center, creating an atmosphere Izuku had grown so used to, that he associated it with Mina. It was otherworldly, but fun and had a rhythm of its own. Izuku swore he had even heard some of Mina's favorite songs on Present Mic's radio show a few times

X

Mina held Izuku's hand, separating for a brief period of time to tease the poor boy with some playful showboating. It was entertaining for her, certainly. Judging from some of the smiles she had drawn from Izuku, it had entertained him as well. Other couples had been there, older and younger, but they all sort of faded into the background, like ambient noise. This wasn't the best approach, as she had almost bumped into a few people. Mina, given her athleticism and the fact that she took dance since she was a small child, was rather graceful at times. It was one reason why people thought she would make an excellent hero one day.

However, she still could be clumsy and had bumped into things several times. Her mother used to call her "little moth" because of her appearance and the way habit she had of bumping into things, like a moth running into a light bulb.

This was on full display when Mina reacted too late and bumped into a wall. Izuku had tried warning her, but she was so caught up in the fun she was having. The quirkless boy was no different and had called out to her too late. Miraculously, he braked before she could

The acid girl fell to the ground with a thud, finally becoming more aware and, in turn, a touch embarrassed. Thinking quickly, Izuku exaggerated his motions and lifted his leg, as if trying to replicate one of his girlfriend's more graceful flourishes. With that, he was on the ground next to her.

The gesture was not lost on Mina and she smiled, cheeks flushed with Lilac. She chuckled but winced when she realized she had skinned her knee. The pink girl had grown used to it, and it wasn't a major injury. Izuku knew this too. That didn't stop him from doting. Forgetting himself and his surroundings, the timid boy held up a hand, imploring Mina to sit still. He gently touched her knee and kissed it. The boy's mother had always done that for her son, so now he would do it for the other most important girl in his life. Mina blushed deeper, then ran her fingers through Izuku's hair.

"What are you doing?"

Izuku grew flustered, hanging his head forward as the disco lights drifted overhead.

"Oh…I was…um…"

"Being sweet? Come on, you cutie. Let's get up and keep going. It's no fun sitting on our butts all night."

And with that, Mina and Izuku helped each other up and continued to skate.

Dancing slowly on roller skates wasn't easy. One was bound to move around on a smooth surface while wearing wheeled footwear. However, as the crowds started to leave, and curfew crept up on the two middle schoolers, they couldn't help but utilize the moment they had. Izuku wasn't one for making his mom worry by being late, and Mina, despite being more mischievous, never stayed out as late as her brother.

Something about the song that was playing and the way they were mostly alone in the center of the rink set the mood. This was it. There was no skirting around it now. No cell phones or friends or outside interference. Black and gold met white and green, eyes sparkling in the dimly lit room. They drew closer. There were still some people who could see. Embarrassment was still lurking like a beast of the woods. However, it was irrelevant.

The world lit up and became warmer and more vibrant. Eager lips met as heartbeats reached a higher tempo. Mina and Izuku held each other close as they shared their first kiss. It was a good way to celebrate a birthday and an even better way to move their relationship along, if it was too soon, they could talk about it later. For now, though, it felt like the best time in the world.

X

Katsuki Bakugou sat in his room, smiling to himself. He was one of the most accomplished quirk users in his class. He had a power that was sure to make him a shoe-in for UA one day. He was getting solid grades and that damn nerd had been kept in his place. It didn't hurt to remind him who was boss now and then. It was only fair that a loser like him not get his hopes up like that, especially if he had the gall to look down on his superior like some sort of charity case. "Kacchan" this and "Kacchan" that. It could really get on the boy's nerves. Still, he had no competition from his former friend. There was no threat, even if he felt the need to remind the quirkless boy not to get any ideas.

A familiar noise went off, akin to a bomb. Bakugou exhaled and checked his text messages with a smirk. The smile soon faded as his eyes went wide and a vein popped in his head.

"Yo Katsuki, remember how you joke about Deku and that pink girl dating?"

Bakugou was ready to just scoff and say "What of it? Do I look like I give a shit about that nerd's social life, or lack thereof?"

However, a picture message soon followed. Depicted was a hastily taken photo of Izuku on roller skates, holding hands with Mina. They were clearly having a wonderful time, without a care in the world. Bakugou shouldn't have cared. If anything, he should mock his friend for not only being a stalker but having shit taste in observation subjects. However, the fact was that Izuku had entered a relationship before Bakugou. The blonde boy could have brushed it off as pity, said that the pink girl would come to her senses, and that it was unfair of her to get the green-haired boy's hopes up.

All he felt though was anger at being left behind by someone he deemed as inferior. What's more, what if the boy started feeling confident? What if he started getting ideas about making something of himself? Would that raccoon eyed bitch tell her quirkless dog, Deku, that he could still be a hero? Did he secretly still believe it? Not wanting to sound paranoid, Bakugou brushed it off as best he could. By this point though, his ire was rising to levels that could not be ignored. Measures had to be taken.

Bakugou texted his friend back. It took about half an hour, in which his mom and visiting cousin told him to shut up. However, after recovering from the rage and confusion, Bakugou responded.

"Meet me at the old joint after class. We're going to have a chat with that damn nerd."

For Mina and Izuku, June 15th had been a day of happiness and love. For Katsuki Bakugou, it was a call to action, fueled by pride but also by envy, though the former prohibited him from admitting to the latter.

It was a call to battle, and after school, Izuku was going to have a welcoming party to celebrate his recent relationship.


	13. The Fuse is Lit

Word had gotten around slowly about the quirkless crybaby of Aldera Jr. High starting to behave a bit more confidently. Nobody really paid it too much mind. Why would they? He had no quirk, he was kind of plain looking, and he tended to mutter a lot. A few people felt bad, but nobody ever talked to him, mostly just about him.

So naturally, when a few people had seen him with a girl, they had started to get curious. It was worth note, especially as the boy barely talked to girls, or anyone really. Granted, not many people made the effort to socialize with him, but it was a mild curiosity.

When news got out that said girl, who had a far-less-plain appearance and a quirk, was dating powerless Izuku, people's attention didn't just flare up. Their confusion did as well. It made little to no sense, especially when some of them hadn't even been on a date yet. It was mind boggling. Attention slowly started to drift to gossip about the young couple. Some of the girls in particular were interested. What would such a pretty and interesting-looking girl see in their classmate? Was she pitying him? Leading him on? Or was it something else? Had people been overlooking Midoriya during all this time? It certainly brought up questions. These questions pissed Katsuki Bakugou off and he decided to get to the bottom of it. To think, all his teasing about the quirkless runt having a girlfriend were true. To add further insult, Bakugou was singe. He never really cared for romance, so it shouldn't bother him as much.

However, the fact that a "loser like Deku" could beat him to the punch in anything, was infuriating. Something had to be done about it. He smiled to himself as she thought up ideas for what to do. Deep down, he realized it was ridiculous. Why should he care so much now? He couldn't give two shits about his rinky-dink middle school or anyone else there. He had bigger fish to fry. People were talking about Izuku when they should have been ignoring him. It was sickening to the explosive blond. He had a powerful quirk, good grades, more friends than Izuku did. Well, maybe they were more like goons. He wasn't sure he needed friends. He had ambition to get into UA. He was going to be a top hero, like All Might. He would always win. No matter what. This? He saw it as a defeat, and that was unforgivable.

X

"Hey Midoriya."

A girl with unkempt hair walked up to the curly-haired boy as he wrote down some basic math notes. No hero stuff. He had to keep that more secretive for now. He was happy to have Mina along for the ride now, though she tended to want arcade trips and food most days. Izuku was happy to oblige. Not only did it help with his cover, he had fun. He was actually enjoying his life somewhat now. Now he was looking at one of his female classmates, a girl with a wind quirk. He had thought she was cute but had been too focused on hero watching and dealing with being treated like less than nothing. It was surprising now that she was talking to him, but he figured he would oblige before he headed out.

"Oh, h-hey, Nakano. What's up."

"I... I kind of wanted to apologize."

"What for?"

"Well everyone sort of treated you like a quirkless nerd who didn't know when to quit." The girl, Asuga Nakano, was a classmate, and one with whom Izuku had barely spoken. Truth be told, Bakugou was one of the few people in his class Izuku spoke with somewhat regularly, and that was mainly down to the bullying. Asuga seemed ok, but the two had never really interacted much. Until the past year, the quirkless boy was rather lacking in a social life and nobody really invited him to do anything.

Clearly though, this girl was wise to have never talked to Izuku before. If she was hoping to become a motivational speaker, she could use some practice.

"Gee. Thanks, Nakano."

"So…what's her name?"

If Izuku had been drinking anything, he would have sprayed it all over the room. How did anyone even know he had a girlfriend anyway? He never told anyone. He supposed people had seen them together. That would make sense. Either way, straight to the point. This girl was acting rather friendly out of the blue, leaving Izuku confused and cautious. He never really saw her as a bully, but most people discounted him. She was among those people. He appreciated the apology, so he decided to hear her out. It had caught him by surprise though, as had the attempts at being so friendly.

"Um…Not that I don't appreciate the friendliness, Nakano. I do…It's just."

The girl tilted her head to the side and frowned. She looked disappointed but nodded her head.

"Hey, I get it. I mean, it must feel weird for me to just start talking to you and to move the conversation along like that."

"Yeah. Basically. Sorry. Not to be rude. Also, how did…"

"No, it's fine. I …guess I'm just curious. Also, a couple of the other girls saw you and her holding hands one day, laughing up a storm. Not to sound mean, but you were always the awkward, plain looking kid with no quirk. If you're dating and socializing…I guess that means a lot of us misjudged, you. So, I don't expect us to be friends or anything. But I wanted to apologize, and I hope you and she are happy."

Izuku could feel tears welling up. It was unbelievable sometimes that he was able to talk to girls now, let alone date one. It was a testament to the strength of the bonds in his life now and how they had helped him grow. He felt like crying.

"Whoah, dude. No need for water works. You ok?"

Yeah. Just fine…Thanks, Nakano. That…that means a lot. Anyway, I'm going to go meet Mina now. It was nice talking to you."

"Hey, no problem. Take care." The girl waved at her classmate as he slinked off.

Asuga got up, ready to give chase and say "Hey, you never answered my question." However, she paused and smiled, realizing she had. Mina. She had hoped her and Izuku would be happy together, and that she could find someone too.

X

"What took you so long, Izu. Got sidetracked watching heroes without me?" The pink girl nudged her boyfriend affectionately, her smile beaming as she bounced alongside him.

"Just…some girl in my class asked me about something."

Mina wasn't jealous. She had no real reason too. She was young still and had some insecurities, sure. She was surprised she wasn't. She just trusted Izuku. She was confident enough in herself and in him that that wouldn't be ani issue. If anything, she was proud he could hold a conversation with girls without tripping over his words and hanging himself with them. He was her little green bean and she loved him to bits.

"Should I be worried?" she smirked.

"N-no. Why would…You're teasing me again, aren't you?" Green hair bounced as the verdant-haired fanboy slumped his shoulders and exhaled.

"Why my dear Midoriya, I have no idea what you are talking about." Mina adopted a posh accent and put a finger to her lips to look extra cute, feigning ignorance of one of her favored ways of showing affection. "But yeah, you caught me."

Izuku sighed and smiled. He had grown used to it. If anything, he even liked it. It was different from the barbs he experienced from his tormentors. It was from a place of love and respect. Good natured ribbing from somebody who would gladly throw down alongside him or in his honor. It was a far cry from what Bakugou and his stooges would do.

"She was curious about our relationship."

"Oh. Did you tell anyone?"

"No. I don't really have any friends at Middle School to tell." Izuku rubbed the back of his head. He had grown so used to having a few friends outside of school that he had almost forgotten that he had none in school with him. "Apparently some people saw us holding hands."

Mina blushed and giggled, running her hands through the boy's hair and smiling. It would make sense that as they started dating and got more comfortable with PDA, some would take notice. She just never really thought about anyone from her school or Izuku's noticing. She had personally told some of her friends in middle school outside of Kirishima, as he already knew. Tsuyu did as well, but she went to another school as well.

I guess people were bound to find out eventually. What else did the girl say?"

"Nakano? She just kind of wished us luck. It was actually really nice…I was reluctant at first. It was out of the blue. She apologized for not talking to me more and asked about us. I doubt she had a crush on me. Nobody…really saw me that way. Not until you."

The quirkless boy blushed and looked downward, feeling his heart beat. Granted, he had confessed his feelings first, technically, but Mina was still the first girl who had given him any romantic attention, and before then, none of the others he had encountered had really stood by him in the same way. He would forever be grateful to her for that.

The pink girl's school uniform was the only view he had as she hugged him hard and fast, squeezing him tight.

"You are such a big goob. You know that, right?" The girl pinched her favorite boy's cheeks playfully, causing him to blush and flail as he told her to quit it. She did so promptly with a mischievous giggle of satisfaction.

Izuku smiled, loving the sensation of her fingers in his hair. He was getting used to this level of human interaction and affection outside of his mom. It was very welcome indeed. Mina was the sunshine this boy needed and for Mina, he was someone who helped keep her focused. School work could be boring for her. She was capable of doing well. She just had trouble keeping her attention on homework and studies. Izuku assisted her whenever he could, even using some of their online chat sessions to tutor her, an idea that took some selling.

"I don't think that's even a real word, Mina."

"It is in Mina speak. And you are what my people call a fluffy wuffy dorkulous." Mina picked up her boyfriend and twirled him around. For someone so lean, she really was strong. Izuku admired her athletic prowess, though her attempts to get him in better shape tended to leave him cursing to the heavens.

It wasn't even that she minded how he looked. She just wanted to assist in his dreams of becoming a pro hero by helping him exercise. Plus, sharing in some of her favorite things with her favorite person was always an added bonus.

They joined hands and decided to walk home together, as per the norm.

X

When Izuku got home from school and Mina had gone back on the train, he had decided to take a moment to take in the night sky. There was an awful lot of light pollution, but he still just enjoyed gazing at the stars. He had to thank his lucky ones for having Mina in his life. He would thank said heavenly bodies for Kirishima and Tsuyu as well, but he wasn't dating them. It was all so wonderful. It filled him with pride and confidence.

"I can do it. I can become a hero."

"Thought you gave up on that dream, Deku? Or have you been lying to me this whole time."

Bakugou had been in the shadows this whole time, waiting for his "old friend" to get back alone. Deep down, something didn't sit well with Katsuki about this. He hated this "skulking around like a damn villain" but he knew that he needed Izuku alone. He needed him without Mina. They needed to have a talk.

"Ack! K-kacchan! I didn't…I…what are you doing here."

"Don't Kacchan me, you goddamn nerd. You've been lying. I heard you just now. You're still hoping to be a hero. Man, some people just don't learn. It pisses me off. It pisses me off even more when they have to like about it like a spineless worm. How the hell then, huh?"

Bakugou grabbed Izuku by the collar of his shirt, slamming him into the wall and wrapping an arm around his neck, palm close to the other boy's face.

"H-ho…what? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Deku. Everyone in our Podunk trash heap of a school knows you and raccoon eyes are dating. How the hell did a quirkless loser like you get a girlfriend? She must have brain damage if she can't see how worthless you are."

"…."

"Whatcha gonna do? Give me another fake backpack to destroy so you can crawl away? Man, how can a coward like you be a hero? No quirk. No spine. And yet there are some people who pity you enough to delude them- "

"Take it back…" Izuku's fists clenched. Tears hit the pavement. He was terrified. Surprised. Unprepared. But he was also not going to stand for someone insulting one of the best people he knew. He knew he couldn't fight Bakugou. It would be suicide. He knew he should just mutter to himself about what a jerk his former friend was and go to bed. He could tell Mina about it but knew she would want retribution. Izuku knew he should just sit this one out.

And yet the first punch was landed, into Bakugou's jaw. That was Izuku's first mistake, and his last for the evening. The blond boy flipped his former friend onto his back and stomped on his chest placing a hand in the quirkless boy's face. Sparks flew as the explosive teen held his hand steady before clenching it into a fist and extinguishing the explosion. A punch came down on Izuku's eye, then another, and finally a third.

"Don't think I enjoy this. I do this for punishment. So, you'll learn to stay back." Bakugou spat. He would probably have acted smug and more friendly in a backhanded way. However, things were picking away at him that he would rather not admit. The young prodigy got up and dusted off his clothes, heading back towards his home. He was angry, but he wasn't stupid. Though deep down, this was a dumb, impulsive move, fueled by things he could neither admit to himself or others. This was necessary, but it would now leave Izuku to be found by his mother, and to talk to his nosy girlfriend and her friends. It didn't matter either way. A black eye spoke for itself, and nobody ever bothered to stop the explosion boy before. They were all just extras, background characters in his journey towards being the best. Izuku was just a particularly annoying obstacle, especially when he stood back up panting. Was he going to flee or was he going to flight. Neither boy was certain. Bakugou, however, knew that this persistence was asinine, and it drove him up the wall.

"How many times will it take you to get that you shouldn't play hero. You're just a damn embarrassment. See you at school tomorrow, Deku."

Bakugou walked, hands in his pockets as he headed home. This was not how he had wanted to spend his evening, but it was only the beginning of what was to come. Words echoed through his mind.

X

"I'm going to melt his stupid face off! It's not fair! How can he keep doing this?"

"You don't need to shout. My ears are still ringing."

"Sorry, Izu. Just…. AAAAAAAH!"

Mina was swabbing underneath Izuku's eye the next day, her face tinged lilac from all her pent-up frustration. She had to scream into one of Izuku's pillows, twice in fact. Bakugou had mostly been in control. However, something had brought him screaming back into the fold, louder than ever. Mina wished she knew what the guy's problem was, but she didn't like bullies. Add to that a bully who beat up on a quirkless boy and still aimed to be a hero, and it was worse. That boy being her boyfriend didn't help matters either. She couldn't breakdance her way out of this. She knew Izuku would insist it would be fine, but it clearly wasn't.

As soon as she had found out what had happened to Izuku, the pink girl headed to his house and rushed in, adrenaline keeping her going. Inko looked distraught at the state of her son but had grown accustomed to it. The poor woman just wished she could do more. In a way, she felt responsible, though her son would clearly tell her otherwise. The woman was grateful that her son had more people to support him now, though, even if it was just a small number and they didn't live that close. She smiled as Mina tended to the green-haired boy, who flinched a few times while his pink girlfriend apologized and kept at it.

"There. Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Any time. But seriously, does he have nothing better to do than to just wait in the shadows like a freaking vampire?"

"He wanted to talk to me one on one." Izuku laughed softly, hissing at the pain he still felt.

"He knew I would have your back, so he went after you when you were alone. And he called you the coward?"

"He also suspects I tricked him with the backpack. I'm kind of surprised he didn't see through it sooner."

Izuku leaned back and looked at the ceiling. He was still pretty banged up, but it felt better just being in his bed. It felt warm and welcoming, aided by the fact that Mina was lying on his chest.

"You wouldn't have had to trick him if he hadn't been such a prick. Is that why he beat you up? Because you lied to him? Mina fumed, eyes sparkling with a mix of love and anger,

"Kinda. I…think it's a lot of things…like when I punched him in the jaw for calling you dumb." Izuku mumbled and averted his gaze. It was soft, but Mina still picked it up and nuzzled the boy more. She planted a soft peck on his cheek and pushed her nose against his, causing the boy's face to light up red, like a police siren. Mina's cheeks went similarly lilac.

"Thank you for defending my honor. You should defend your own though. You're worth it, dude." Mina pouted and sighed, holding onto her fellow freckled kid with all of her affection.

Izuku stared at the ceiling. He wanted to believe that. Mina certainly helped him get closer than he ever had before. He had also made other friends too, through her. Kirishima, Tsuyu, Tokage from her dance classes. He felt like he wasn't completely worthless. Even one of his own classmates had apologized to him. Still, it was going to be a hard-won battle before he could believe in himself. Truly, to the degree he wanted to.

Any time." Izuku smiled softly, resting his head on the bed again. He knew Mina was right. He needed to be more confident. What little he had was beaten out of him for years. His drive was still there, to be a hero. However, it had taken damage over time. Having people in his life who genuinely cared for him, however, gave him reason to fight, even if he still had some ways to go before he could really hold his own. His mom was important, his dream was important, and so were his friends. Mina was important, and he would fight for them no matter what, even if it ended poorly and he was scared witless.

Mina knew this and would help him every way she could. It's what any good partner would do. Still, the rosy teenager frowned and looked up towards the ceiling light. She had to talk to Bakugou. She had to tell him off, and she was going to do it on her own.


	14. Poor Life Choices Pt 2

This was crazy. It was utterly mad and if Mina had any common sense, she wouldn't be doing this at all. However, she could be impulsive at times, a bit of a slacker, and the kind of girl who didn't care for bullies. When those bullies made her boyfriend's life a living hell and had recently given him the business, all reason went out the window.

This was a very focused and disgruntled teenage girl, black eyes burning with rage, even though her guts were in knots. It was the day after the incident with Bakugou. It would have been a good day just to stay in with Izuku and play video games. Or to stare at her math homework and wait for it to solve itself. However, this was something the girl felt needed addressing as soon as possible.

Mina didn't really like looking for fights. It wasn't in her nature. She knew she would have to if she wanted to be a hero, but she was a friendly girl by nature. She hated bullying, but would rather go for more peaceful means of conflict resolution, such as bringing a smile to people's faces and helping them find common ground. She would much rather breakdance than break bones, though she had certainly done that to herself on more than one painful occasion. Adventure was a painful yet seductive maiden indeed.

However, there was something about Katsuki Bakugou that made her blood boil. Maybe it was that he tormented her boyfriend since they were kids. Maybe it was that on top of them having been friends before then and something having just snapped. Mina dismissed it merely being protective of our her boyfriend as she defended him long before they started dating, but the fact still remained that his treatment of Izuku was abhorrent.

She might not have liked picking fights, especially when she could try and settle it peacefully through jokes or dancing. However, when it came to her friends, let alone her boyfriend, she would throw down if she had to. It didn't hurt that she had a very low opinion of Katsuki.

He was hypocritical, full of himself, and a downright jerk. Once more, though, Mina hoped that giving him a piece of her mind would permeate that thick skull of his and get him to back off. Even if she knew it likely wouldn't work out that way, it was worth a shot and his recent ambush of Izuku after she had left was enough to get her in gear.

She decided to do so when Izuku was busy.

The pink girl hated not having him there. It felt like she was going against his wishes and behind his back. Heck, it could probably lead to Bakugou bullying Izuku worse. However, Mina just couldn't sit back and do nothing. She was scared. Even if she had a strong quirk, she didn't really want to mess with a boy who could cause explosions.

However, the pink girl felt obligated to. Not just because of who his victim was. If she had never met Izuku until recently and had seen the way Bakugou treated him, she still would have stepped in, because it was the right thing to do. Mina wasn't the smartest girl, though she probably could do better if she applied herself. She probably wasn't even the bravest, as she felt the need to cry sometimes. She supposed that was something her and Izuku shared. However, it just made her sick to her stomach letting people get treated like dirt when something could be done.

The acid girl had gone to that old stomping ground on a hunch, the same one where that confrontation had gone down roughly a year ago. Not expecting to find the boy she was searching for. He might have been an asshole, but he didn't strike her as totally predictable.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" a familiar voice grumbled.

That arrogance of his was there in his growl. However, there was also something Mina couldn't quite pick up on. Sure, her mother was a psychologist, but Mina herself was not. Heck, Micha was more studious about that stuff than her, and he was a bit of a slacker. If Mina did have a better grasp on it, she would have noticed a growing seed of wounded pride, bitter at resorting to such petty and cowardly tactics. Why was he so scared? What threat did his formerly quirkless friend even pose? Was it pride or pressure.

Bakugou was asking himself these very questions as he dug his heel into the dirt. There were more important things than this nonsense, like getting into UA when his tenure at Aldera Jr. High ended. The blonde shook it off and glared at the dark-eyed girl in front of him. He wasn't sure if she was dumb or worthy of respect. All he knew is he wanted her to back off. He needed to be alone.

Unfortunately for him, he wouldn't get that luxury. His unwanted guest wasn't finished yet.

Mina had a lot of fond memories already over the last year and change that Izuku had been in her life. She had brightened up his life in a way she could tell he had needed. In turn however, the timid quirkless boy had really given her a lot too. He had tutored her in their down time, of course. She struggled with Math a bit. There was more to it though. His kindness and his desire to be a hero, even with the odds against hi, was inspiring. Her own quirk was powerful, if not dangerous. But seeing a kid who had not succumbed to bitterness and defeat, even when he wanted to, it made her want to do her best.

What's more, they balanced each other out in a way she really couldn't attribute to Tsuyu or Eijirou or even her brother. She didn't quite understand it, but it made her feel sarm. If she had to pin it down, Mina would say it was like the opposites attract trope in some of her favorite manga and shows. They were like peanut butter and jelly, or sprinkles and ice cream. The two had become inseparable.

They had danced in the rain, caught fireflies together on those summer nights and been to a petting zoo where Mina looked for every fluffy animal she could find, declaring them her and Izuku's subjects. Then there was the time where Izuku had to perform first aid on her because she thought she could use her quirk in her backyard to help her go faster on her heelies. She couldn't "escape the feelies" that day, as she had put it.

"Hey! Stop spacing out, Raccoon eyes. I asked you a question! Speak up or leave. I literally don't have time for this."

Katsuki laughed to himself, disdain dripping from his voice. It certainly snapped Mina from her thoughts. The spiky-haired boy had calmed down a bit. This girl might have had to mind her own business, but he realized he had been losing it. He would be the only one from his school to go to UA. He would likely see her there, but he could deal with that when the time came. His former friend, however, would not be. He had no quirk and no guts.

At least, that last one always seemed to be a given even when he stood up for others. Still, Izuku had been growing bolder ever since Mina came into his life. And that wouldn't do. Katsuki couldn't have any distractions on his way to the top. He didn't need any of those extras in his school or that damn Deku in his way. He was a prodigy. He was one who would never lose. So what if that quirkless runt had a girlfriend now. Katsuki had bigger goals in mind.

"You need to Apologize to Izuku and stop picking on him.

"This again? I don't have to do jack shit. You're the one who has to learn to mind her own damn business.

Mina gritted her teeth. He was still as infuriating and grumpy as ever, with that smug streak of satisfaction gained from being the largest fish in a small pond. Before Mina could retort, he spoke up again.

"Listen, acid girl, I have to go study. I intend to get into UA. I don't have time to play with some quirkless runt's bitch."

"Excuse you, but he is not a runt and I am not a bitch. You owe us both an apology."

"I owe nothing to nobody, cotton candy. Now get lost. I'm not in the mood." And with that, Bakugou started to leave.

Mina was ready to stand her ground. She had done so before. And yet now, she was scared. Afraid of the consequences. What would her family say? She wanted to defend her boyfriend, but was she going too far? And she had to admit, his explosions were nothing to mess with. Also, she dreamed of going to UA. Would this hurt her chances?

Mina hung her head down as Bakugou started to walk away, dissatisfied with being confronted but eager to put this behind him and regroup. That was until a pink arm reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm not done talking to you yet."

X

"Owie! WHat did I even get myself into?" groaned the curly-haired girl.

Mina returned to her room, groggy, bruised and exhausted. The fight had been more of a slap fight the more she thought about it. Neither were very experienced in combat, and it didn't last very long. Still, a few bruises and burns were her souvenirs for the rubbed her temple and checked her phone. Sure enough, there were several texts and a few missed calls. The acid girl scratched the back of her head as it hung low. She felt guilty for keeping her boyfriend and knew they would have to have a talk. She could have done so on the train but had been on the phone with her mom.

Mina had wanted to visit her boyfriend while she was there but her family had called, saying she should head home and do some homework after supper. She had to admit that it was sweet how the boy who had once had trouble choking out his feelings to her was now worried if he didn't hear back. He certainly had some cuddles headed his way.

Guilt tugged at the girl's heart. Not only did she go against Izuku's wishes, but she had gone to confront his bully expecting a fight, deep down in her gut. It wasn't her style. What's more, she knew such flagrant quirk use for personal gain was illegal and not exactly heroic. It just didn't sit well with her doing nothing about Bakugou's behavior. Regardless, the girl pressed the screen and dialed Izuku back right away.

"Mina! Oh my god! Where were you? WHy didn't you pick up?!"

It was somewhat weird hearing a boy who had previously been unable to talk to girls with ease now freaking out. SHe supposed their time together had that effect, as did her missing all his calls and texts. Her hand throbbed slightly with pain as the burn across her pink skin was still fresh. Luckily for her it wasn't too severe: second degree at worst.

"Sorry, Izuku. I was…Long story."

"What kind of a long story"

Mina had just started walking home. She was tempted to just go straight to Izuku's. However, she had to head home.

Izuku's voice was soft and trembling. Mina's heart hurt knowing she had made him worry. She supposed it was selfish in retrospect.

The acid girl just hated to see her favorite person suffer the way he did. However, wandering off without giving him a heads up and making him worry wasn't going to improve things. In the end, they were all kids, still in middle school.

"I...I told you you didn't have to go...I didn't want you getting hurt on my behalf."

"Yeah, well... I mean, if it helps... IPicture two kids screeching and throwing dirt at each other. That was basically it. Does that help?

"A little...are you hurt?"

Mina laughed in a singsong manner, trying to ease her best friend's frazzled nerves. She didn't escape unscathed but it could have been worse had it been more serious.

"A few bruises and a minor burn or two. Nothing a nice shower won't fix. Relax, dude."

Almost as soon as she had uttered those words, Mina had heard a frustrated yelp from the other line, taking her aback somewhat before the voice quieted down again.

"Mina...No. I'm your boyfriend. It's my job to worry."

"Wowzers, aren't you Mr. Responsible." the pink girl raised an eyebrow and chuckled, but knew where he was coming from. She could take care of herself but he probably would too, if he had more confidence. It was certainly building and that pleased the girl to pieces. However she couldn't help but want to look out for him. She listened intently as he continued.

"I just...you mean a lot to me. And if you are risking your neck for me...I...I want to be there alongside you doing the same"

Mina paused and stared at her ceiling. SHe felt like a grownup as she assured Izuku, but it was an unavoidable fact that they were both so young, just two starcrossed kids with dreams of helping others and bringing a smile to uneasy hearts.

"Hey...you know that bit you said? ABout it being your duty and all that cute chivalry junk?"

"Yeah?"

Mina felt a lump in her throat for a moment before the words just flowed out.

"Well I'm your girlfriend, Dorky McDorkface. I's my job to protect your honor from Big Mouth VonDouchebag. And that feeling you've got about wanting to be there with me? that's what I've had to deal with since i found out about his crap. So... I did my job."

Mina laughed gently as she fell back on her bed, being caught in a trust fall by her comforter and stuffed animals. She could hear faint sobbing over the phone. Knowing how emotional her boyfriend was, the pink girl's face took on an expression of concern regardless.

"Uh D-Dude? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. Just...just a bit...thank you, Mina. Just...answer your phone next time, ok?" Izuku was slumped in his chair, wiping the tears from his eyes. He was grateful she wasn't there to see him like that

Reflecting on the missed calls, Mina bit her lip and breathed through her nose.

"...I'll... try to be more careful. Sorry"

"I trust you." Izuku spoke after a brief pause.

"Really? Cause I wouldn't" Mina joked again, trying to avoid crying as well. She was probably just as emotional as he was, truth be told. SHe just tended to be more outgoing and better at keeping that up than he was, though her influence on him over the tenure of their relationship had become palpable.

"Well you certainly scared me. Want to meet up tomorrow? My mom is making Okra, in case you show up."

A smile crept across the teenage girl's freckled cheeks. Izuku had made an offer she simply couldn't pass up.

"You had me at "Meet up tomorrow" and "Okra."

"Great! I'll see you then. And...um...M-mina?"

"Yo?"

"I...I...I love you."

The pink girl's face exploded in a full on blush of violet. Had they said those words to each other before? She thought so but wasn't sure. Either way, her heart was fluttering like a moth around a lightbulb. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. It soon gave way to giddiness

"Izu...You pick the weirdest times to say stuff like that, yknow?"

"Well you got into a fight with Kacchan so I feel it's a good time to say it."

"Lemme guess. My adorable face would be too difficult to say it to directly"

Mina smirked, unable to pass up the chance to tease her boyfriend, Even though they were dating now, they were still as thick as thieves. The best of friends and nothing would change that, certainly not romance.

Was it too soon? Should they have gotten deeper into a relationship first? They hadn't even entered high school yet. Mina brushed these thoughts off and smiled as she closed her eyes. If he could say it, she could. She was slightly jealous that the socially awkward quirkless kid had beaten her to the punch, but she could live with that.

"...Love you too, you dork"

"I'll tell you again when I see you. It might carry more weight...I just couldn't wait until then, you know?" Izuku chuckled back nervously over the phone, with a hint of playfulness to his tone. Mina loved that. He was still the timid boy that got her attention, but she was proud of him for being able to come out of his shell more.

"You're such a goober. And you wonder why I defend you."

"Well I did fight for you so I guess we're even."

"Fair... Thanks though. Seriously" Mina spoke soothingly, her heart beating faster again. It was nothing like she imagined from dance films and romance manga. It felt more personal and warm. Reading or watching something was worlds apart from experiencing it. Mina supposed becoming a hero someday would be like that.

Izuku spoke up, more confidently now, channeling his childhood hero, All Might. "Any time. It's what a hero would do. Or a good boyfriend."

"Not that, Midorkia. Though that too, yeah. I meant for saying you loved me, silly"

"O-oh. Right. You're welcome. Hehe."

"A'ight dude. Unless you feel like listening to me take a shower?"

If blushes could be heard, Mina was sure she heard one. It sounded a lot like stuttering and awkward whimpering. "I...I...I can let you shower. I don't want your phone to get wet. I can call you back."

With that, the young couple hung up. Izuku still seemed a little shaken, but he sounded relieved just to hear back from Mina. The pink haired girl sighed as she stepped into her bathroom and prepared to take a shower. She certainly could use one.

As Mina pulled back her pink zebra print shower curtain. the events of the fight (if she could even call it that) replayed in her mind. The arm grab, the smack. The surprise on Bakugou's face and the turn of his glare towards her. It luckily didn't continue. Whether it be lost interest or wounded pride, Bakugou ended it almost as soon as it was started.

It was regrettable and what's more, it was common ground between the two middle schoolers, both having fought and regretted it.

She then turned those words from Izuku over in her head, the ones she repeated.

"I love you."

She froze like a mannequin under the spray of the showerhead, lost in thoughts and feelings. Was this what fueled her? Was this what being in love was like?

Mina squealed to herself , feeling so warm despite the temperature of the water.

"Oi, what happened, pinky? Find a mouse?"

A voice rang out from the hallway: Micha. Mina felt her blush intensify from a mixture of embarrassment and the lingering feeling in her chest.

"Shut up, butthead! Go bother someone else!"

"Rude. Enjoy your shower, stinky pinky. And try not to worry mom again. That's my job."

Micha returned to his room, leaving Mina flustered in the shower, shouting to him to leave. If he was closer, she would have thrown something at him. Instead, the girl just took a deep breath and focused on cleaning up. Her thoughts kept wandering though.

She knew she had feelings for Izuku. It was clear as day to both of them and to those they held dear.

But now, things could only grow from here. It was scary in a way, but Mina was too filled with fuzzies to be afraid.

Mina Ashido was well and truly in love. And there was no turning back.


	15. Close Encounters

School had been rough, as always. Izuku packed his hero journals. He knew it was risky. It was going to get him beaten up again. Bakugou had pieced it all together though, so the quirkless boy saw no use in being secretive about it any longer/ He had at least one person he could talk to a little at his middle school. However, his main friends went to other school.

He couldn't help but smile. Even if heroics would be hard for a boy without a quirk, he had friends who believed in him, especially one. Red filled his cheeks as thoughts of a pink girl came to mind.

"Mina…"

Just saying her name invigorated the green-haired youth. Izuku had learned at the age of 4 that not everyone was created equal. That was when his world shattered, when his mother cried, and when his dreams hit the dirt. That very same dirt filled his mouth when his former friend became his worst bully. He tried to be a hero but was punished for it, told he was being unrealistic due to the circumstances of his birth.

And then he met her and he felt like maybe, just maybe, his setbacks were over. He had friends who supported him now. No matter what hardships he faced, they would become more that much more beayrable. He was sure of that as he made his way to school. Watching heroes and taking notes on thepawang pim had always been a coping method for Izuku just as much as it was a way of achieving his goal. But now, watching Mt. Lady take down a giant villain as a crowd of people gathered around, the quirkless lad knew he had something to smile about, even in the face of adversity.

X

"He did WHAT!?"

Izuku held his phone to his ear as he walked home from school. It had been an embarrassing day to say the least. Embarrassing and anxiety inducing. Any respect Izuku had for his former friend was slowly losing its grip on life.

The guy had drive and instinct, and a powerful quirk. But Izuku had better influences in his life now. The less he had to deal with the explosion quirk user, the better. He would still be a hero and he would still enter UA, Bakugou be damned.

"I...Try to just let it go in one ear and out the other now."

"No! Izu...Just...How is that ok! WHat he told you to do, what he did to your notebook. He threatened your life! No! He told you to end it yourself!"

Izuku was regretting telling Mina about his day. Not that he didn't appreciate it. If anything, it was refreshing having somebody in his corner. He hated seeing her so angry though, even on his behalf.

The truth was, while his confidence had been boosted and he had even stood up a few times, Izuku's trauma still lingered and he still had trouble seeing himself as worthy of defense. More than that, he really didn't want Mina getting into anything that could get her hurt. He knew her. She hated bullies. But she was silly and fun and sweet. He didn't want to see her get hurt or to hurt someone in return, and he knew she didn't want that either.

"It's not like I can land a punch on him"

"Um, I have seen and heard otherwise." the pink girl passed.

"I am outclassed right now. Plus even before you, I have tried going to others...nobody really listens. Just kids being kids. He...He wasn't always like this...but…"

"Are...Are you defending him?"

"No. That's...Mina… You're right. It is awful. But I'm not going to let it stop me. He can tell me I am worthless, tell me I am less than nothing. But I can be a hero. I don't doubt it as much as I used to. I already have a fan."

Mina sighed into the phone.

"I love you, you big goober. Just...I hate this. I hate that nobody does anything. You're better than that and don't deserve it."

Izuku could hear her start to sob from worry. The girl was almost as emotional as he was. It was like they were two pieces of a puzzle. He supposed he should stop reading the romance manga she lent him but he was strangely addicted, not that he would tell anyone. He got beat up enough as is.

"Forget about Ka…" Izuku caught himself. He supposed that with the change in his life, he had to let go of some things. His dreams were not among them. The freckled boy continued.

"Forget about him, ok? It...it's not worth it."

"I don't care about him, you dork! I worry about you!"

Izuku could practically hear her flail in frustration, as well as a muffled obscenity as she almost dropped her phone. He had to admit, it made him chuckle A little. A slight pause came before Mina calmed down.

"Alright. I'm coming to meet you. Is that ok? I can bring my homework so we can study together but I just want to see you."

Izuku's heart squeezed in his chest. He still felt deep down he was undeserving of his friends, of his girlfriend. But Mina wouldn't want to hear any of that talk. So the quirkless boy fought it off.

"Ok. Want me to meet you at the station?"

"Oh! Yes! That actually works out as I...kiiiinda started walking there as soon as you told me what happened. I miight actually already be on the train."

The sheepish chuckle she admitted made her boyfriend's heart melt more than her strongest acid would have. This pink girl was an absolute blessing. He just needed to be willing to defend himself as willingly as he would her.

"Alright, Mina. See you soon."

"Okie doke. I love you."

Those words never failed to invigorate Izuku. The two were still young, only third years. And yet their relationship had been a boon for both of them. The quirkless boy was forever grateful.

"I love you too." And with that they both hung up

Izuku had been walking home through a tunnel. He hadn't paid much attention, just went his normal route. He looked at his charred and soaked hero notebook.

It was careless of him to have it out. But being found out and having more confidence due to more support in his life just made him less concerned with secrecy.

"Guess I should turn around and head to…"

Izuku heard a dripping noise, faint but nearby. He just thought it was his frustrated tears or a nearby pipe.

"A medium sized body...you'll do." A voice snapped Izuku out of his thoughts. Before he could respond, the teen was entrapped in slime, gagging in agony as the slime villain forced his way in, trying to take hold.

X

Mina had arrived at the station where she always met Izuku. It took her about 20 or 30 minutes to get there but the acid girl had been waiting for just as long, and it seemed like longer. Mina realized she could be excitable and impatient at times.

Something was amiss though. Izuku was running late and there was no frantic phone call about how he was running late. Her boyfriend wasn't one to flake, no matter what he was going through.

"C'mon Izu. Where are you?"

As if on cue, she had gotten a call from the man himself. He didn't respond right away, so something was amiss, but she was glad to hear from him. At least he was safe.

"There you are! I've been waiting dude. Are you ok?"

"Sorry...I didn't mean to worry you. I got ambushed by a villain."

Mina nearly dropped her phone. She knew what it was like. She had come across one before. It was terrifying. Granted, she stepped into protect two of her friends from harm and ended up giving the threatening giant false directions to the hero office of the paladin of pounce, Springer.

It still have her shivers though, the way he looked over her in a shroud like some sort of monstrous pilgrim. Her friends needed help, though, and she couldn't just do nothing. That didn't keep her from sobbing afterwards that day, so the pink girl could only imagine how Izuku felt.

"Oh my god! Where are you right now, I'll come to you."

"No. I… I'm fine. All Might saved me, thankfully. He even autographed my notebook. The one that got...I'll come to you, ok? I need to think."

"You sure? If you're not far, I can get over there, no sweat."

"I don't know… I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. I just…"

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when I get there. See you soon."

And once more, the wait made Mina worry. She was ready to slide over to wherever her boy was and tackle him to the ground in a big pink blur of hugs and concern. Thankfully, it wasn't long until she saw him on the horizon, at which point, she went to greet him.

"Are you ok? I was worried. Villains suck. I went up against one once. I was scared beyond reason."

"I remember that story. You really are cool. You're going to make a great hero."

Izuku was smiling, but Mina could see beyond the mask. Something was bothering him. She didn't want to crowd the kid or overwhelm him, but she was at the ready to reassure him no matter what.

"So will you. We can go to UA together. Just you wa"

"Mina...maybe I should look into other options. I….I should be realistic."

And that's when the shoe dropped. Mina's black eyes widened as she gritted her teeth. She wanted to fight for her man, go up to whoever told him that. Was it Bakugou? One if his lackeys? A teacher? Mina wanted answers. For now, she did the best thing she could think of and hugged Izuku tight, letting him slump against her.

"Who told you you can't? You never stopped before. Was it Kirishima? I swear, I will"

"No. No. He's fine. And it wasn't… It wasn't him either. Or my mom…"

Izuku shook before sighing deeply as his girlfriend's eyes shined with worry and love. Her voice was barely above a whisper when she asked "who?"

"I… I had finally gotten a chance to meet All Might. Be saved me. Gave me his autograph. I got to see him…"

Izuku paused, deciding not to let Mina in on his idol's condition, not yet. He lived this girl but he had told All Might be wouldn't. And it was All Might.

 _ **ALL MIGHT!**_

"I asked him if I could be a hero...if I had a chance without a quirk...he told me it was nice to dream...but without power…Mina. Thanks for believing in me, but maybe I should look into being a cop. They do good work too. I can just leave a message on All Night's website and"

Mina mumbled, causing Izuku to look in confusion. The pink girl was trembling, a mix of fear, worry, sorrow, and something Izuku had trouble recognizing at first. It was something easily recognizable and one of the reasons he fell for this girl.

"I said...I don't care who he is. He is wrong. I am sorry but"

"Mina. Stop. It's...it's going to be ok."

"No it's not! My boyfriend meets his hero and gets his dreams crushed the same day he gets told to take a swan dive off a roof! The same day he almost loses control of his body. How is it"

"Because…" Izuku rested his head against mina and exhaled. "You are here."

The pink girl blushed and returned his sigh. She was still mad, but they could walk home together and do homework. That last bit wasn't one she was thrilled about but it would be more bearable with Izuku around.

And then she could get into UA...but did she still want to? Kirishima and Tsu would get in for sure. She would be among friends. Tokage and Aoyama likely would aim to get in too, especially the former. With her quirk, she was sure to be reccomended. Mina herself certainly was nothing to sneeze at. But was it worth going if she would be leaving Izuku behind, discarded like his dream.

Her mind drifted to the symbol of peace and she didn't care who he was, or that he had saved Izuku's life and signed his autograph book. She believed in Izuku and not even All Might would convince her otherwise.

As the two walked together, an explosion rang out, catching their attention. Not just any explosion though.

"Whoa what was that? Another villain attack? Hey, we could watch it if you want. Take notes."

Something was familiar about the earthshattering kaboom they had heard. Izuku had been on the receiving end enough to recognize it. It was Kacchan. No. It was Bakugou. And that villain was still loose all because of him. It was his fault. His former friend

His responsibility.

"Mina...Thank you. And sorry"

"No problem, Midori, but for what"

Izuku was shy. He was awkward, despite being with Mina for over a year, he was still a mess. But nevertheless, he kissed her on the lips, darting headlong towards possible danger.

The pink girl was caught off guard but quickly recovered. It was all so fast, even for her. However, she would not let him go it alone, whatever harebrained scheme her boyfriend had cooked up.

"Wait! What! What do you think you're doing! Hold on, Izu! I'm coming!"


	16. The Day

Mina ran to keep up. She didn't have trouble with it. She was naturally athletic and was a contender to ender UA for sure. Truth be told, she was probably in better shape than her boyfriend, though he had gotten more exercise just from being with her.

Now, however, he was running like a man on fire, hoping his worst fears were incorrect. He had wanted to be a hero and yet not only did his idol tell him his dream was unrealistic, but now somebody else was in the clutches of that slime villain. It was all his fault that the creature escaped anyway. He felt personal responsibility.

When he got their, the pit in his stomach grew. It was Bakugou. Kacchan. The boy who had been a friend of Izuku was gone. He was still a beacon, but more of a car fire than a lighthouse. No, he didn't deserve to be called that nickname anymore, but he didn't deserve this either. Nobody did.

It didn't take Mina too long to catch up but she had arrived a bit later, witnessing as her boyfriend had just gotten scolded by some pros for getting in the way.

Mina could see it all. That brat who had tortured her best friend and boyfriend, had now been victimized. Not only that, it was the same mud monster Izuku described. She could have sworn she heard something about it but just figured somebody would get him. And yet here the creature was, holding onto a desperate blond boy, pride replaced by fear. It was enough to shake even her.

And now there were so many pros trying to calm the situation, just standing around doing nothing. Mina felt bad. She had no love for Bakugou. But to see him struggle from a distance, it scared her. And nobody was doing anything. She could see her boyfriend quivering. He had already suffered a major blow today.

He was told he couldn't be a hero, not without a quirk. Mina knew this. And after being captured by the same slime villain they were seeing how, the green-haired boy had apparently been told the same thing by his hero, the man he idolized. It didn't matter how nicely it was put. She knew how powerless her boyfriend felt. And to see that slime villain again, she didn't even have to ask. She knew this boy blamed himself. She bowed her head and reached out.

"Man, I know they have to think, but I wonder if-"

Mina never got to finish her sentence or grab hold of her boy's shoulder. All she caught was wind. Izuku ran again, as if his body was possessed by something else. And the pink girl was too caught off guard to grab him.

"IZUKU! COME BACK!"

She tried to give chase but was heals back by death arms, who tried to calm the girl down. The last thing this situation needed was another civilian acting recklessly. One hostage was bad enough. They didn't need two or three.

"Oh no you don't! STAY STILL KID! DON'T BE AN IDIOT LIKE THAT YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"DON'T CALL HIM AN IDIOT! LET ME GOOOOOO!

Mina struggled and shouted in vain as the wireless teen ran. His gait was panicky and awkward. He had no idea what he was doing. He looked scared, and yet in that moment, the acid girl noticed something else.

Determination.

Out of the corner of her eye, Mina saw a sickly looking dude. His eyes were about as dark as hers but he looked all sickly and tall. She didn't recognize the man at all, and yet there was something familiar about him.

That didn't matter though. She slipped free with her weakest acid only to be grabbed again. It was a trick she would try as a kid to avoid getting caught during tag or if she got into trouble. It was sadly ineffective, however, as Death arms grabbed her again.

"NO! IZU! COME BACK! LET GO! I NEED TO HELP HIM!"

X

Izuku could hear the cry of people asking him to get back, and yet he couldn't stop.

"What am I doing? Why am I running? Why can't I stop?"

The slime villain shouted as he shot tendrils of ooze out at the reckless boy. They came so close, were so familiar, and yet Izuku's frantic darting evaded it barely. He was like a scared rabbit darting towards the law of a predator to rescue another predator. It made no sense.

Izuku's life flashed before his eyes. Every shortcoming and moment he was told to give up flashed before his eyes. He closed them as tears trailed behind. The world went silent. The explosions and screams all muted and all he could hear was his own heartbeat.

And then her voice rang out again like a shot.

"IZUKU! WHAT THE HELL! COME BACK! IZUUUUU!"

"Mina?" the boy was distracted for a moment but kept onward. He knew what he had to do. It was his fault this mess happened. Useless Deku messing things up because of his stupid unrealistic dream, a dream that would get him killed.

And yet he had met her and now sparks went off in his brain. He remembered every time the alien girl believed in him, never gave up on him. He remembered how she gave him confidence, how he gained more friends through her. He had come this far.

He was getting in the way but at this point, someone had to. He thought to the time he had his hero notebook messed up that morning, and when All Might signed it. He thought of that moment early on with the fake notebooks. His mind flashed to the notebook he left behind in that park.

He had people who believed in him now and he was grateful. An idea popped into the teen's head as he approached the villain.

"I got it" he thought, and got to work.

The boy lobbed his backpack straight at the creature and dove into its side to grab his former friend. This was no longer about saving a friend. It was about personal responsibility and standing up for someone rendered helpless. It was a familiar feeling that he had the tools to navigate.

Between the cries of his girlfriend and the helpless look on his bully's face, Izuku was in tears, shaking like a leaf but not willing to just be a bystander.

"The fuck? Kaff...Deku?"

"No ma-...I couldn't...I can't stand there and watch you die!"

Bakugou was angry. His eyes shot wide open as his punching bag once again stood over him. He would not be pitied by a weakling. He would not take the hand of someone who couldn't take a hint, and he sure as hell wouldn't be hostage to some overgrown booger.

"Get the fuck off Me!"

The villain fought back against his captive's efforts to escape and roared back himself. Doubling down on his hold over the blond, the villain reared back and prepared to strike down the upstart before him.

"Sorry. Not sorry. Playtime's over!"

All the pros lunged forward, finally taking action out of fear of a civilian casualty, let alone two. Death arms was delayed in his efforts, having to hand Mina over to police to restrain her while he rallied the troops.

"SAVE THE KIDS! I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU! GO!"

Izuku braced himself. He was not ready for things to end like this. He was screaming in his own head for being so impulsive, for worrying everybody. However he didn't regret helping. The wireless boy winced as he prepared to be stricken down. All that came was a familiar booming voice, one the boy had memorized since childhood.

"I really am pathetic, huh? That talk I gave you about the traits of a Hero and I can't even live up to it, can I?"

Izuku looked up to see a hulking form, blood oozing from his mouth and onto his white t-shirt. And yet that outline was unmistakable.

"A-All might?"

X

The young couple walked alone, hand in hand as the sun had set. There was a lot of scolding, to say the least.

Izuku got lectured heavily for his actions, and Mina got in trouble for trying to escape to help him. The pink girl was happy her boyfriend was safe and was ready to defend him, and yet both were kids. They weren't ready yet. Mina had done this kind of thing before and wasn't ready. And as supportive as she was, she was scared when Izuku ran towards danger.

"Don't scare me like that again, you jerk!"

"Right. Sorry."

"You ok? Right...guess you wouldn't be."

"It's not fair."

"I guess...that's just how life is."

Mina clenched her fist. She watched this boy throw himself at danger while others, adults who were trained to face dangers and villains, did nothing. And then Bakugou got all the praise for his bravery.

Mina wasn't an angry girl when it came down to it. She wanted to fight for others and could get mad but rage was not her way. And truth be told, it scared her. Neither of them had started training and now she could have lost Izuku to a real villain.

The girl squeezed her boyfriend's hand until her knuckles changed color. Their phones had been blowing up, but neither paid attention. They could answer them when they got home. This was more important.

"Mina…"

"Yep?"

"Thank you...you believed in me when nobody else would...that means a lot…"

"Hey, no problem. It's my duty as a girlfriend. Helping cuties smile and boosting them up." the pink girl winked and smiled. Izuku's face remained towards the sidewalk though, his expression unchanged.

"I should give up though. I'm not cut out for heroics...thanks for believing in me, but I will have to hear all about UA from you. I'm not applying…"

"But...What? No! Dude, I thought you already were. Come on, Izu."

The pink girl tried keeping her cheery demeanor, cracking a smile and patting her boyfriend's hair, but it wasn't as effective as she had hoped and her heart sank. It only got worse in that moment.

"DEKU!"

"Ugh. Who invited him" Mina thought. As glad as she was that he didn't die and made it out safe, the pink girl still had a low opinion of the explosive prodigy. She kept her mouth shut, however, allowing her eyes to get the point across.

"The fuck are you glaring at, Raccoon eyes? I was talking to your brain dead bitch of a boyfriend!"

"Hey!"

"Mina. It's ok. What is it Katsuki…"

Bakugou looked taken aback. This really was the nail in the coffin. He didn't know whether to get angrier or just soak in the surprise, but there was no "Kacchan". Not a single one.

"I… I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR GODDAMN HELP, AS IF IT WOULD DO ANYTHING. YOU QUIRKLESS LOSER, DON'T YOU FUCKING PITY ME!"

On a dime, Bakugou spun around and grumbled to himself about damn nerds and their nosey girlfriends. Once he was out of earshot, the curly couple resumed their walk.

"Jeez, what is that guy's problem." Mina frowned, looking at Izuku. He seemed to have relaxed a bit but still looked so tired. He was still crying, even as the tears were nearly dry. Izuku looked a mess and Mina knew he felt it too.

"He's a tough guy but...he-"

"Nope. You're not agreeing with that jerk. Look at me, Izuku."

His green eyes met hers, black as obsidian with a shine of gold to them. Her face was soft, freckle, and pink, framed by wisps of curly pink hair. The QUIRKLESS boy smiled weekly at her.

"I believe in you still. Even if no one else says it, you can. You can be a hero, babe. I-"

Just as the acid girl had her boyfriend's attention, another interruption came running from around the corner, striking a dramatic pose resembling what one would call a dab if they had no idea what a dab was.

"I AM HERE!"

"All Might?" The curly haired couple spoke in imperfect unison, with Izuku naturally being the first to utter it by a fraction of a second.

"HAHAHA" laughed the hero triumphantly.

Izuku spoke up first this time. "W-Why are you here? Weren't you surrounded by reporters?"

"Yeah. Also, I wanted to thank you for saving my boyfriend. Twice now." Mina chimed in. She had more to say but it would have to wait.

"Shaking them off is child's play, young man. And you are welcome, young lady. It's all in a day's work for All Mi-"

In a day filled with interruptions and incomplete thoughts, another one was thrown in the form of blood, spewed in a coughing fit as the mountain of muscle who protected Japan was reduced to a ghoulish scarecrow of a man in the span of a hacking fit.

Izuku was caught off guard, but no more than Mina. Here eyes nearly bulges out of her head as All Might was replaced suddenly by that same wird skinny guy she saw at the slime situation earlier.

"WHAAAAA?"

"Dammit...I shouldn't have done this. I wanted to talk to him but that girl...my secret…"

"You're...really All Might?"

"...I am, but I must ask that you keep my-"

"Are you here to apologize to Izuku?"

Yet again, the hero was taken aback. Not only were there now two civilians aware of his secret, but this girl who had thanked him not but a moment ago was now pouting at him, arms folded as Izuku stumbled backwards from the suddenness of it all.

"Actually young lady, yes. You really are straight to the point, huh. You probably shouldn't speak that way to-"

"He believed in you! Sorry...I am still grateful and...wow. It's All Might! But he believed in you. He wanted to be like you and you crushed his dreams. So please apologize. Because if nobody else thinks he can be a hero, I do." the girl looked sternly at the taller man, eyes filled with tears and determination. She soon remembered her manners and stepped back, but the point had been made.

Izuku looked like he was about to have a heart attack while holding in tears, and Mina could relate. But not only was he getting an apology from the hero he had admired since childhood, that same hero was being confronted.

Izuku had gone most his life without anyone believing in him, but knowing that there were people willing to stand up for him. Tsuyu had done so with his mom and Kirishima was steadfast but Mina was the one who had been his biggest proponent since the day they met. Izuku was ready to cry but he didn't know just how hard he would.

"You care about him don't you, young...uh"

"Ashido. Mina Ashido, All Might sir...Mr...Yeah."

"You've got spunk, Ashido. Midoriya's lucky to have someone like you. I saw you trying to go after him."

"Well yeah."

"Good. I am sorry, miss Ashido but I must ask you to leave?"

"What? Why? If you have something to say to Izu, you can say it to me. I already saw you all skeletony and bloody. I won't tell anyone."

The girl raised a point, one All Might knew too well but was hoping he could diffuse. He was wrong.

"Alright. Alright. But I have to address your boyfriend here."

The man turned his sunken eyes towards his biggest fan, the one who he had saved twice and who had in turn helped him.

"Kid, I did owe you an apology but that isn't why I'm here. Not the main reason at least... I am here to thank you. I also wanted to revise what I said and make a bit of an offer."

Mina stood back, watching the scene unfold as Izuku's curiosity was piqued. She couldn't help but share in it.

"You told me your story, laid yourself out there and I told you what I thought you had to hear at the time. But truth is, if it hadn't been for you, all I would have is this facade I cling to so desperately. You have my thanks."

"What? I mean...that...it was still my fault that this even happened. I got in your way...made people worry...I'm quirkless...but I still…"

"Exactly my point. You showed bravery in running towards danger to help that boy. Reckless as it was, it was you and you alone who acted when pros like me were frozen by inaction"

The blond scarecrow of a man momentarily shifted his eyes to Mina.

"Though if it hadn't been for Death arms and the police, I am certain you wouldn't have been alone."

Mina sheepishly pointed at herself, smiling awkwardly as she was put on the spot by All Might. The greatest hero of all was talking to her, even though he looked like something out of a zombie film.

"That's right. Regardless, it came down to you, my boy." All Might resumed his conversation with Izuku, coughing as he did so. "It was you, timid and quirkless, who had spurred me into action. You shook me out of my pity party and reminded me what heroism is truly about. I was able to live up to that ideal by seeing you embody it."

Izuku was touched. More than that, he was humbled. He wasn't totally sure where it was going but he had an idea and it seemed so surreal. It couldn't be happening, could it?

Mina had been staring intently, hands folded to her chest. She was hoping right alongside him, as always. His mind echoed back again to all the people who told him "Sorry" or "Never". And now all of Mina's affirmations were singing in his head as the heavens opened up.

"Most of the greats show promise, even from childhood. One thing ties them. One common experience. They all say that in that first moment, their bodies move on their own."

That did both teens in. Mina couldn't help but remember her own confrontation with a villain, and to see her boyfriend in that situation and to get praised for it now just made her break. She had been so frightened but was so proud. His dream had not died yet.

Izuku was now completely in tears, hands and knees in the dirt as his body heaved.

"Izuku..." Mina was at his side in a moment, looking up at All Might as he reached out his hand. Before, he had looked so sickly. Nobody would recognize him as the number 1 hero. But now, it suited him. He looked like a statue. Mina knew there was a word for that but it escaped her. Mina hugged her boyfriend and cried with him, smiling as she did so.

Izuku weakly lifted his head as that voice finally spoke. And with that, his dreams were just beginning on the day he had thought them dead. He heard the words he wanted to hear for so long.

He had heard what he needed to hear from his mom on the day they had found he was quirkless. He had heard the words Mina had told him reaffirmed by his childhood hero. Izuku had more people believing in him than he ever had before. It was still a small number, but no less precious. And now it, with the Symbol of Peace and Justice standing before him, all felt so real and yet so surreal. The day had arrived, even when it seemed darkest.

"Young Man...You too can be a hero."


	17. Life's a Beach

The hero known as All Might stood before the young man who had risked his life, even without a quirk. Beside the crying boy was his girlfriend, black eyes shining with concern and pride. She could barely contain her own tears as she hugged him. His dreams had come true. It was still weird that the symbol of peace actually looked like a Zombie with big hands and eyes as dark as hers, but she told herself "one thing at a time."

And then All Might said something that caught Mina and Izuku's attention.

"I would like to offer you my quirk, Izuku Midoriya. You have proven yourself worthy of inheriting it."

"Wha...wait…" The quirkless boy looked on with confusion as his partner shouted her own questions.

"WHA?"

The skinny man laughed heartily, trying not to cough up blood as he did so. He was mostly ready for just Izuku but supposed it was too late to turn the girl away.

"What's with that face? It's an offer. The real test starts here. Are you willing to try accepting my power?"

Izuku looked up from the ground, down on his hands and knees as he waited for an explanation. Mina's pink, freckly arms wrapped gingerly around his neck as she joined him in asking without words what the old pro meant. He saw this and addressed her.

"I guess since you saw me in my true form and tried to jump in after Midoriya, looks like you will be on this secret too, young miss. Can you handle that?"

"Yes sir." Mina did like gossip. She also was happy to sing the praises of her boyfriend and lift him up when he needed it. They also had other friends who would clearly be worried. However, this seemed big, bigger than her. She would have to listen and see where things went. The acid girl could have focus issues with studies, but she was working her butt off to get into UA. She could handle this.

"Good. I feel like asking you to leave will me useless so listen closely, both of you. The media, the citizens, everybody… They speculate on my quirk all the time. Some think it's super strength. Others think it is a power boost. There is actually a man I have heard has that type, though it is only rumor. But that is besides my point."

The blonde man waved his hand dismissively at the rumors and heresy as he prepared to offer up the true nature of his power. The curly-haired couple hung on every word as their little minds expanded with this new confidential information.

"I avoid the question with jokes, laughing it off and keeping up appearances. The world must continue to think that "All Might", the symbol of Peace and Justice in this world, was born to be a hero. But the truth is… this power was given to me, passed down like a baton."

"Passed… down? Really?" Izuku couldn't believe what he was hearing. Quirks could be given freely? Did this mean All Might was originally… No. The green-haired boy stored that idea away. He looked to Mina, whose mind was just as blown as his. Were they being pranked? Was this real? Was it a dream?

"Yes. And now it may be your turn."

This sent the quirkless boy into a mutter storm, one that would devastate homes and flood the streets with verbal nerd vomit. Mina patted her best friend and boyfriend's back and tried getting him to focus.

"Sorry All Might. He does this. That's my nerd for you." She sighed wistfully. "I am kind of having trouble believing it myself. Like, are you for real?"

"You kids doubt me? What nonsense? I have my secrets but I don't lie!"

"Don't you kind of have to lie to keep…" Mina saw the stern look her boyfriend's idol was giving her and she backed off.

The man cleared his throat, continuing again.

"As I was saying, I can transfer this power, just as it was passed down to me and so forth. It is called "One for All"

Izuku looked down and exhaled. It was a lot to take in. "One...for All?"

"Yes. Imagine that baton I mentioned earlier. One person has it first, and then they pass it on to another person. It is refined and passed on again, getting stronger with each person. It's a crystalline network of power, pulsing with the cries of all those in need of saving. That, my young ones, is One for All."

Mina was starting to wish she kept notebooks of her own. This was a lot to take in. She was probably going to need a bubble bath and her favorite playlist after this. That didn't matter though, because It was Izuku's hour right now.

Black and gold eyes watched the green-haired boy as he stood. He still felt so weak and powerless, but Mina didn't see him that way. She was scared when he ran off half-cocked to save his longtime tormentors, but the pink girl had no doubts about how deserving he was of this, whatever "this" was.

"Why me?" Izuku spoke. "What makes me special?"

"I have been looking for a successor for a while." The man lifted his shirt to show the familiar scar that Izuku had seen before. It was all new to Mina though. Her eyes widened as she winced a little. The older man noticed, causing the young girl to brush the back of her head and awkwardly apologize.

"No sweat. It is pretty bad. I get it, young Ashido." The man rolled his shirt back down and spoke. He looked back towards the young man on the ground, cheeks stained by tears.

"Because of those injuries, I will need a successor. I'm not the hero I once was. Someone will have to step up one day. And when you ran out to help...save someone when even trained pros couldn't, well that clinched it for me. You might be a fanboy, but you were the real hero of the day. But again, kid. This is just can offer. It's entirely up to you."

Izuku steeled himself. Swallowing his insecurities and anxiety. There was no more mumbling, no more tears. Mina looked on with awe and pride as that awkward nerd she loved so much took his first steps forward his dreams, his first real steps at least. Through all the info, all the chaos, he had decided. It was all so much to process but his answer was clear.

"I accept."

All Might smiled, satisfied with the prompt answer.

"Quick response. I expected no le-"

The man was cut off, however, by an even more sudden and somewhat jarring response. Two curly haired teens had hugged the tall hero.

"Thank you. This means a lot to him, so it means a lot to me." Mina spoke.

"Whoa there kids. I may be the symbol of peace but you shouldn't hug strangers like that. Come on now. No need for that. From here on out. After all, it's going to be tough work."

The youths released All night and shuffled away, mina laughing sheepishly while Izuku apologized profusely.

All might laughed as well but soon took on a more stern expression. He now had two students under his watch, but one was going to have it rougher than the other.

X

A day had passed since that fateful encounter. Izuku and Mina sat alone in the former's room, thoughts buzzing with recent events. They both had to do their best if they wanted to get into UA, and it really seemed now like Izuku might have a shot. They were studying the origins of quirks and working their way up to modern day, with Mina shuffling some flash cards, adorned with key concepts. One read "Glowing baby. China". Another towards the bottom of the deck read "Trigger epidemic". The pink girl looked up from her notes at Izuku's comic collection, before turning her attention to the boy himself.

"Hey Izu? Does All Might have an arch enemy?"

Izuku leapt into action, happily reciting his knowledge of the number one hero.

"Nope. Ever since his debut, villainy has been on the decrease until it hit a record low. 6% in fact. His very existence is a deterrent." Rattling off trivia about hero society, especially pertaining to All Might came naturally to the boy.

Mina had to laugh, especially now that the very same hero would now be instructing them.

"Yeah, but the greatest hero has to have an archrival, doesn't he? He is all skinny and can't hold his swole form because of that gross injury he sustained fighting some villain, right? Plus he said he had secrets"

"Yeah...but if it is important, he will tell us. For all we know, it might have been a fluke."

Mina sighed. He really was an All Might fanboy. He might have been right though. Besides if it was important, it was bound to come up.

She couldn't believe she had met All Might, or that on the same day Izuku was rescued by the #1 hero and given an autograph, he was given so much more.

"Mina. Mina? You ok? You spaced out."

"Ha! Spaced. Because I look like an alien. Yeah. I'm fine, Izu." The girl blushed from embarrassment and laughed. She could be a bit of a ditz sometimes, but Izuku knew She would make it into UA.

"I just...Izuku! What if we get to go to UA together after all? You get to be a hero like you dreamed! We get to go to school together and eat lunch together and AAAAH!" the acid girl squealed, positively ecstatic over the development.

Her quirkless boyfriend could feel his pulse pounding. She was right. It was all happening. Everyone who had ever doubted him, who had told him to give up or apologized for him being incapable, those words no longer would hurt him. He was going to try. He still had his insecurities and fears. However he also had something he didn't have through most of those years: support and an actual chance

Things were looking up.

X

Izuku hit the ground. He had gotten some exercise with Mina, running with her on weekends. Sometimes Kirishima would ask him to the gym. Izuku was far from the best shape of someone his age, but he was faring better than he did for most of his life.

And yet this was ridiculous. It was early morning and he was at a landfill, or at least it might as well have been. He had almost a year to clean up a large section of beach at Dagobah municipal park. It was all part of All Might's training, or as he called it: the "Pass the Test American Dream Plan".

For a Japanese Superhero, All Might took his American motif very seriously, but when you spend a significant time in the USA in your younger days, that is to be expected.

Plus, it was apparently necessary if the quirkless by didn't want his limbs to explode. Unlike Tokage from Mina's dance class, he would most likely be unable to reattach them. Not unless there was something to One for All even All Might didn't know.

It had proven to be difficult, just as the symbol of peace had said it would be. However, Izuku was determined to get into his idol's old high school and become the best hero he could be, a hero that could put hearts at ease with a reassuring smile. Like All Might.

Like Mina.

That still didn't make things any less strenuous. The teenager was sweating and grunting up a storm, and he had barely even put a dent in the beach, even by noon. At least he had ten months, but even that was a crunch.

 _ **Mina:**_ _"How is it going with All Might?"_

 _ **Izuku:**_ _"Rough. I have less than a year to study my butt off and to clean a beach."_

And now he was on the ground texting Mina back with a mouth full of sand as All Might goaded the young man into picking up more trash. After all, hard work and community service were cornerstones of what it meant to be a hero.

"This isn't social hour kid. Let's hope to it!"

The teenage boy let out a panicked quack as he texted a quick _"gtg"_

An hour later, Izuku's phone was in the glove box of the truck All Might was using to haul the trash. The green boy was inn The ground several times, struggling to keep up with his new mentor, all while hauling him along on a discarded washing machine. He could have sworn the distinguished hero had taken a photo of Izuku on his own phone.

Regardless of how fair that was, the boy was not going to give up now. He wanted this, he was going to have to see it through to the end. He could talk to his friends and girlfriend later. He felt bad somewhat, keeping things a secret from his mother, Tsuyu, and Kirishima, as well as others, many if whom were more Mina's friends. He still had more friends than he had in awhile.

And yet the boy reminded himself that he was not neglecting them. He still kept in touch, but this was his dream. He was finally making strides and they would never let him give up, especially not Mina.

Meanwhile, the aforementioned pink girl had insisted on being able to see her boyfriend. She had her own responsibilities and studies, as well as more of a social life than Izuku. But there was no way the pink girl was going to skip out on the most important thing to ever happen to her favorite fanboy.

It wasn't perfect. Not my a long shot. However, Mina had made a habit if packing her own bento since she was a small child, bumping into tables with a makeshift cape and calling herself a moth.

She wanted to prove that She was a big girl, capable of doing grown up things like packing her own lunch.

And now she had packed one for Izuku. It wasn't the first time. They had been dating for a while. However, regardless of whatever All Might had planned for the fluffy haired nerd of her dreams, Mina wanted to be there to support him, with onigiri and enthusiasm.

Izuku was on his 15th time falling down, taking in the view allowed him by All Might's destruction if the washing machine. The sea looked lovely, or as well as it could in its current condition. Perhaps one day, both it and him would be as amazing as this training presumably aimed to accomplish.

"Izu! Heeeey~"

Izuku perked up as All Might shouted encouragement his way. It faded to white noise though. It was bizarre. This was All Might, his idol. And yet seeing his girlfriend running towards him with a pack lunch reinvigorated him in a way.

"All Might?"

"This is going to be a commitment. I told you… but since she already knows and brought you a meal, It would be rude not to accept."

"T-thank y-"

"Hold it on the water works, though kid. You still have a lot of backbreaking, brain melting work ahead of you. Plus a curfew and diet."

Mina nodded and ran to her boyfriend, hugging him on impulse. The boy winced in pain, sore from all he had done so far.

"Sorry. Was just excited. Ehehe. Man, though. You smell gross, babe. No offense. This whole place is kinda gross." the girl recoiled after taking a word of the sweaty boy.

"None taken" Izuku sighed, laughing it off. "And, um...I'm working on that I guess."

Mina reached into her purse and sprayed air freshener on Izuku before stowing it away again.

"There. Kind of better. Oh! Almost forgot! I am not sure if you are on some kind if major diet yet, but I made you some food, in case you get the chance to actually eat it."

Izuku's eyes watered along with his mouth as he opened the be to and saw a lovely display. Okra was more of Mina's favorite than his own, but he liked it well enough. She fed it to him sometimes. There were also rice balls and a small bowl of katsudon. Inside was a note that said "Best if luck to the best boyfriend! Plus those ultras!"

Mina smiled as Izuku closed the box and put it down, hugging her suddenly. He planted a kiss on her cheek, turning them both into blushing messes.

"Mina...thank you. I...couldn't have gotten this far without-"

"Ahem."

The tender moment was broken up by a cough from All might, albeit that if a stern teacher and not if a man routinely hacking up his own blood like some kind of nightmare.

"Sorry to end this lovely moment, but there is still a lot to be done. We fell behind schedule, so it's time to kick it into gear."

Izuku bowed frantically, sore legs wobbling awkwardly.

"It's ok, son. As for you, young Ashido, you are free to visit young Midoriya. You seem to be a positive influence on the lad. But you will have to train as well. It won't be this but it won't be a day at the beach either...Well, it will, but you know what I mean."

Mina shot up a fist and shouted happily, momentarily distracted from the stench of their surroundings

"Heck yeah, but count me in. I get to train with my best boy and the biggest hero in the world? Yahoo!"

"Save that enthusiasm for your 50 laps around the block. You'll need it. But not your quirk."

The blood drained from Mina's face, but she regained her composure. The girl was a natural athlete. This was going to be cake. She only wished her boyfriend could have an easier time. But if he was going to have All Might's power, however that worked, he probably needed things at this level.

"Good. Glad we got this settled, my little zygote. Now mosey onward!"

And with the voice if the Mightiest of All sounding off like a fighting on the forsaken beach, the first day of many continued.

X

X

X

Kirishima sat against a wall, sighing to himself. He hated it. He hated this insecure feeling. He hated feeling like a hypocrite, and even more, he hated thinking of his friends the way he was thinking now.

"C'mon. Either of you. Pick up."

"Sulking, Kiri?"

The raven-haired boy snapped to attention , smacking his head against the wall he was leaning on. Unfortunately his quirk had not kicked in and he now could feel his skull frying out.

"OWCH! What the hell, Tsu? Give a guy warning!"

"Sorry, rabbit. Just saw you hanging out here on your own."

"It's not important. Just manly things."

"Like sulking?" the frog girl leapt down from the wall she was perched on, having a seat next to the boy with razor sharp teeth. She placed a finger on her chin and cocked her head to the side

"I am not sulking!" Kirishima fired back. It seemed to Tsuyu that his quirk wasn't the only thing defensive about the boy.

Having grown up as the oldest of three siblings, the green-haired girl could see through nonsense and cut through it with her stretchy tongue.

"Ribbit?"

"Ugh. Ok fine. Maybe I am. I just...feel jealous sometimes. Jealous and guilty."

"How come?" You asked, listening intently to her friend. The frog girl could be straight to the point, but was far from cold. She just approached her fondness for people differently than Mina.

"I kind of doubted Midoriya could be a hero." Kirishima exhaled, ready to get smacked upside the head again by another tongue lash.

"I know. Like I said. It was shitty. I spent my whole life being all "the quirk doesn't matter." and here I am doubting myself because of my quirk. Doubting my bro because his lack of one. I'm as bad as his bullies, and I always go off about how I hate them too."

Tsu just listened and frowned. She could tell there was more to be said. The last thing this moment needed was an interruption.

"But I didn't want to see him crushed. I thought it was the right thing to do as a friend. But it was really just shitty and a way to make myself feel better. And then I witnessed it. I saw one of my friends...two of them now, stand up to villains without a second thought. Curly hair and freckles and determination. A smile that can light up a night sky. Man, it makes my heart ache. Being jealous of what they have. And if I am being honest...who they have."

"So you have a crush but also inferiority issues."

"Jeez, Tsu. Don't say it like that!" Kirishima shouted once more and was yet again met with a smack to the head.

"Well it seems obvious. Who is it you are crushing on? Mina or Midoriya?"

"...I…" Kirishima's face morphed into an expression of pure shock and horror, then into one of denial, before settling on a look of thoughtful but reluctant acceptance.

"You know what? I'll get back to you on that."

The air was silent between them for several minutes. The minutes seemed like hours to the two teens, especially Kirishima, who scratched his arm awkwardly while Tsuyu folded her wrists.

"Well, Habuko-chan and I are going out to eat. I know Mina and Midoriya have been a no-show, but they are probably busy. I trust them. In the meantime, no need to sit here on your own and stew over unrequited feelings and doubts."

Kirishima blushed, gritting his teeth with eyes clenched closed. He supposed it was ridiculous.

"Ok. Fine. Thanks, Tsu. You're a good friend. I needed this. I still have a way to go though."

Tsuyu smacked Kirishima with her tongue, eliciting another yelp.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. We're still young. It's ok to be scared. But if you admit it and take a step, you can find new opportunities. You'll get there with the rest of us."

The frog girl smiled, offering a large hand as she got up.

"It's how I met you guys. And Habuko-Chan. It's how I dealt after my diagnosis, gero. You'll do fine, Kiri."

The raven-haired boy smiled softly with his head hung low.

"Thanks Tsu."

"You said that already. Shall we?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

And onwards they walked. Kirishima still carried his insecurities like a burden. There was a lot he still wanted to improve and work on. And yet now, things felt just a little lighter.

 **We're getting into the home stretch, friends! A few more chapters until the end. Man, this has been a ride so far, but it's not over yet. We still have some more to cover. I just hope the pacing has been alright.**

 **Once more, I did an Omake. I think I might utilize those more, especially to explore characters and plot points I feel I have let fall to the wayside. Putting them in the main story feels like it would break the flow of things, so they will get their own aside unless they tie more deeply into the main plotline if the chapter and the fic as a whole.**

 **Not to say that these images are not important or will not be referenced in the future, but I wanted to give them a proper place where everything seems more organized.**

 **Since I am into canon territory, you might already know where most of this goes, but I am going to explore some characters and themes a bit more before this story finishes. I want to include Inko more again, especially if I do end up doing that eventual follow up.**

 **In fact, I have been thinking up more ways to differentiate that, so stay tuned.**

 **I also plan to set up some things with Bakugou for the future, namely the slightly changed dynamic here between him and Izuku in this fic.**

 **Next chapter will be based on the rest of MHA chapter 2 with some things fleshed out. This story might wrap up around chaptercw1 or 22. However, I aim to make it a good one, whether this gets a follow up or not. After all, I want to write more than just MHA. :P**

 **But yeah. Thanks for reading. Feel free to donate to my Ko-fi ( /maggied) and/ or drop your thoughts in the comments. Catch you later!**


	18. Twist of Time

Mina woke up and headed to school, taking a piece of toast in her mouth and rushing out the door. She was ready to greet the day, especially knowing that her and Izuku were working together to attend UA.

And now she was in on one of the best kept secrets in the hero world.

Nobody else knew. Not even Tsuyu, Kirishima, or Izuku's mom. And that made her feel bad a little. Surely they deserved to know and the pink girl was certain her boyfriend felt the same.

Still, if they couldn't trust All Might, who could they trust? The answer was friends and family so Mina made a mental note to ask the pro alongside her boyfriend if they could expand the circle only slightly. In the meantime, she looked and smiled at the screensaver on her phone, an edit her brother had made of her and Izuku as moths.

It provided her with a lot of joy and she would never let go of that. Pocketing the device, the perky pink girl gave her sweaty sweetheart a peck on the cheek and took her leave for the time being. She didn't want to leave but they would see each other soon, albeit not soon enough.

X

"What's the big idea, huh nerd? You think you are something now? Know your place. The only one from this Podunk school getting into UA is me! You hear-"

"Yes...I hear you. I hear you every time you speak. Every punch you throw. But it's not...always about you! I am going to 1A, "quirkless runt or not!" I...I'm not afraid of you, Katsuki."

A loud explosion rang out near Izuku's head, rendering him temporarily deaf for a moment. All he could hear was ringing as Bakugou shuffled off, head held low. He aimed to be the only one on the mountain and that damn Deku was ruining it.

Who did he think he was? Never facing facts. Always getting in the way, looking down on people better than him. "As if I need help from a worm like you."

And now he had people dumb enough to fill his head with those ideas? Who saw something him in him. Katsuki clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, a small controlled blast.

"Not afraid of me anymore, huh? Watch your ass, Deku. Because you will be. And then you'll be left choking on my dust."

X

Izuku sprinted along, carrying more and more trash. Months had passed and the work seemed to get less strenuous with each passing day. It didn't even fully register to the quirkless boy, as his body still screamed from how rough it all was. And yet those screams grew more and more silent the harder he pushed himself.

All Might rode ahead if him on a segway, in his true form. It was very practical for the injured and ailing pro, but also looked far less silly than him riding it while fully muscled. Mina had requested it just for the mental image. Reluctantly, All Might obliged.

"That girlfriend of yours is an odd one. I will say. I like her movie though."

"Yeah. Actually…"

"Yes?

Izuku's mind flashed back to memories of sing-alongs and times she had helped him out. All Might was always the quirkless boy's idol. However, Mina was just as important on reflection.

"She is my second favorite hero"

That was a bit of a sappy statement from out of nowhere, but the Symbol of Peace had expected that sort of talk from Izuku already.

"She's not a hero yet. Neither are you. That's what UA is for." the pro paused though. Young love was fragile and small, like a bAby bird. It was adorable and had the potential to really take flight, yet it was not guaranteed to survive. Still it gave him pause for thought.

"Still, gotta hand it to ya, kid. With a fan like you, Ashido might go far. It seems like a case of vice versa too. Besides, with the celebrity aspect if heroism, we tend to overlook the little things. Good to know you've got that going."

It wouldn't be enough though. If Izuku really wanted this, he would have to go all out. And if he managed to get into UA at all, that would only be the beginning.

X

It was a rough several months, in terms of studies and training. Kirishima and Tsuyu had noticed the absence of their friends and the former had started to feel left behind. He didn't want to. Be was proud of his friends. Dare he say it, he was jealous of them. He was jealous of their courage, of their relationship, and of Mina's quirk. And then there was Izuku. Born without a quiero and still more impressive than the raven-haired teen and his hardening quirk.

It sucked and he was sick of feeling this way. He was sick of jealousy and secrets and feeling left behind. He would just have to work his butt off to get into UA. If they were working to get in, so would he.

As for Tsuyu, she took it in stride. She was curious as well and could see there was something that mina and Izuku weren't saying, just as Kirishima was keeping his feelings to himself.

She would support her friends and was hoping they could all go to the top hero school together, but there were studies to work on. There were siblings to look after and parents to help. And there was a growing friendship with the snake-faced girl in her class. It was a friendship she was coming to cherish just as much as the one she had with her three best friends.

Mina and Izuku met up with them, though less frequently. Maybe once or twice a week. They seemed exhausted, especially Izuku. Was he getting leaner or was it just Kirishima's imagination.

Mina wore a backwards baseball cap and hot pink overall with her favorite pair of wheelies while Izuku was decked out in his favorite All Might Hoodie. He had apparently run into a young man, probably in his 20s, who had a similar hoodie.

"It's so cool to see someone who is as big a fan as me." The sweaty teen sighed in exhaustion as he sipped his smoothie.

"What about Bakugou? Ribbit."

"He...isn't as cool. Anyway, how have you two been? Sorry I haven't seen you guys as much. Been studying and exercising more." Izuku really wanted to say "what about him?" But it wasn't in the boy's nature. Still, his connection to his former friend was mostly behind him.

"Man are you on a diet? You seem to be eating a lot healthier now. You normally get a milkshake."

"I want to be in good shape. Aiming to get into UA so I need to work hard. Being quirkless and all."

"Do you have some kind of personal trainer, dude?"

"It's me! I have been whipping my boyfriend into tip-top shape. I am his cheerleader and his coach."

"Careful what you say, Mina. You might overload Midoriya's brain."

Izuku shrunk into his seat after realizing what Tsuyu meant. She really pulled no punches. She wasn't even much of a tease like Mina or Tokage. Even Kirishima had more sass in his body. However her tongue was like a sword that could cut through nonsense and get straight to the heart.

She credited her upbringing as well as her appearance. While mutants were more accepted in society these days, hate groups against them still existed. Her and Mina had dealt with some of those types in their lives already, though neither girl wanted to give them the satisfaction of tearing them down.

X

Izuku was exhausted, a fact not lost on his classmates, who were shocked he had managed to score a girlfriend and a social life somehow, if rumors were to be relieved. Even his teachers were annoyed. At least one or two people played off him. That was welcome, he supposed.

Early to bed and early to rise had been a new part of the quirkless boy's routine and while he was grateful to his idol for giving him this opportunity, he missed seeing his friends more. It felt like only yesterday that they had come into his life.

However if things panned out, he would hopefully see them at UA. He had to believe that. It was an extra incentive. In addition to his dreams of being a hero who could save people with a smile, the green-haired boy was determined to go to school with the kids who had helped him find his smile and strengthen it.

He felt indebted to them and to All Might. He felt indebted to his mom, even though he wished she had believed in him more.

And above all, he felt indebted to Mina, the pink girl with eyes of black and a soul of pure light. Izuku shook his head and tried not to wax romantic. He was with friends. Friends he felt sad over not seeing more and if keeping secrets from. He would have to ask All Might about that.

"Izuku. Hey Izu! Wake up, dude."

A gentle voice and a nudge came. It was soon followed by a slightly rougher, more masculine poke from the other direction.

"Midoriya. Are you ok? You zoned out, gero."

"Yeah, bro. You didn't even mumble anything. You were just a bit quiet. Didja get enough sleep?"

The green-haired boy snapped out of it, flustered and embarrassed by the trio of concerned faces looking his way. He had people worried about him and he was grateful. He didn't like worrying them, however and tried to rectify it.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I swear. I'm...um...sorry I haven't been around much. I have been…"

Izuku paused and tried to think of a good excuse. He had to lie for now and he hated it but a hand on his shoulder let him know it was ok. Mina gave him a look, one signifying that she could cover for him. He just smiled and touched her hand, however, blushing intensely before turning his attention back to his friends.

"I've just been working harder to get into UA. I know my chances are low but I think I can get in now. I can tell you all about it at my house. I...It's been a while and I don't think Kirishima has ever been."

The other three teens nodded and agreed that it might be a fun idea. Izuku would tell his friends eventually. He and Mina would come clean to them. Just not now. They would have to bring it up to All Might first.

After finishing their meals, the quartet took the train to the Midoriya residence. Inko made dinner for all four, with Izuku and Mina helping prepare the meal and Kirishima and Tsu setting the table.

It was an evening that made the curly haired couple happy, but also gave them pause for thought. The two reflected on All Might's warnings of secrecy and the how they took.

These relationships were important to them. Was secrecy really for the best?

X

A week or so had passed and Mina was out shopping with her mom, venturing off to find some movies nearby. She wanted a new one to watch with Izuku when he wasn't so busy. When they weren't both so busy. It seemed like that was a new pattern but it would be worth it. She hoped. Lost in her thoughts, the pink girl barely noticed the girl next to her.

"Oh hi. Are you Mina?"

"Oh. Hey. Do I know you?"

"No, but um...I'm a classmate if Midoriya's sorry it took me so long to do so, but I wanted to say hi...and also sorry?"

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"I already said sorry to him...a while back, but the more I thought on it, I felt I owed you one too. I...admit to kind of joining in in the past...not bullying him, but I did laugh and talk about him behind his back...not as bad as others but still, not great and, I'm glad he found friends. Also you are really pretty."

"Oh. Wow. Thank you. I'm flattered. Also taken. But thank you. What's your name again?"

"Asuga. Asuga Nakano! I have been in class with midoriya for a while but admit to not thinking much of him. He seems to be more confident now. Some in my class might think he has his head in the clouds, but it is actually...I dunno...pleasant to see him genuinely improving? He even seems to be getting more physically fit. He is doing better in PE at least."

"Yeah. He has told me. I have been kind of helping him with that, but it looks like it is paying off." The pink girl winked, getting a chuckle out of the messy brunette.

"Nice."

Before the conversation could continue, the girl was hailed by a group of her friends. They had been shopping in the area as well.

"It was nice meeting you, luck on getting into UA. Too much of a long shot for me so I am going to Ketsubutsu."

"Thanks. Good luck to you too. I'll tell Izuku you said hi. I'm bringing him lunch tomorrow.

"Ack! That is so cute and romantic! I wish someone would do that for me."

"Maybe one day. I would love to hear about it. Any way, don't want to keep your friends waiting~"

The two teens parted ways as Mina perused the aisle, eager to find the perfect movie. Old pop music blared from the speakers, possibly older than her mom. She didn't mind. Sometimes vintage things were the best. Sure enough, she found a double feature of Infinity War and Endgame.

It had space stuff and heroes, plus she remembered the Thanks memes Micha had shown her, along with her cousins Mita and Takure. Grabbing the box, the pink girl set out to find her mother and make the purchase. She couldn't wait to sit down and watch a movie with Izuku. It felt like forever since the last time.

X

Mina would meet up with them soon. She wanted to deliver lunch. Plus when the training was completed she had promised a movie night as a celebration. All Might was a film buff himself, which she appreciated, but this was for her and her boyfriend. A movie night for them and their friends was a long time coming as well, but she had to prioritize, whatever that meant. Sometiming about mail? No. It was order of importance. That was it.

Sitting on a bench, she spied two figures, familiar ones at that. The weirdly skeletal form of All Might (months later and she still wasn't used to this. It was surprising she could even keep her mouth shut about it) and the dogged and exhausted form of her boyfriend. He looked rough, like he really needed what she had brought him.

However, it was the look in his eyes that caught her attention. As tired and hungry as he was and as parched as he likely was, Izuku was determined. He had come this far and he would keep going until he made his story. The day would come when he was able to make a peace sign at the sky and yell "Plus Ultra" alongside her, Kirishima, and Tsu. Tokage and Aoyama were likely shoe-ins as well.

Stifling a laugh at the scene of skinny Might on a motor scooter, the pink girl ran towards the two guys and waved enthusiastically, eager to greet them.

"Wave later, young Ashido. Social calls are later. It's training hours now!"

Even when he looked like a cross between a zombie, a scarecrow, and a yaoi doujin character, the man commanded attention. Mina stiffened in a panic and ran alongside the two, finding a safe place to stow her things quickly so she could join in.

Izuku smiled at her while they ran, having found a second wind. He was pushing himself too hard. He only had three months left but he wanted to be like All Might. He wanted to be the very best. Mina knew this and appreciated his zeal. All Might probably did too, she imagined (and hoped). Still, she shot her boyfriend A look of concern, not wanting to hear "Less talking, more jogging" in a firm yet enthusiastic voice.

Her boyfriend's eyes met hers, understanding after a few moments. They were still just kids but they had been close enough to understand. He merely mouthed that he would be fine. Mina huffed her cheeks and focused on the path ahead, eager to eat lunch with her green-haired geeky guy.

"You better, you big otaku..."

X

The day had arrived. The sun rose and Izuku stood atop a mountain of trash in the February air, completely shirtless and growing at the sun like a buff adolescent rooster whose body and soul were on fire. Aside from his roost, the entire beach was clean.

All Might was utterly floored and totally pleased.

Mina rushed out, custom knit cap on and her scarf flowing as she ran. She could see the beach in the distance. The girl knew she couldn't stay long but wanted to check on her boyfriend's progress.

What she ended up seeing was a mountain of trash and a shirtless boy with rippling muscles, cradled in All Might's beefy arms. It was like that one religious painting from World History class,but rendered in dude flesh.

"Is that…"

Mina ran faster, gripping her Vento close as she ran to the scene of all the ruckus.

The mountain if trash seemed taller and more centralized. The pink girl was floored.

"Izu...He did it! HE DID IT!"

Before the quirkless boy could properly get his hearings, he was tackled into the sand by a bundled up blur with pink tufts if hair.

All Might Watched in amusement as tithe scene played out.

"Ack! Izuku! You...you're hot!"

"I...t-thanks!?"

"You know what I mean. I mean, holy stinking supercrap?! You did it!"

Izuku was too sore and relieved to question the weird phrasing on Mina's part. Here he was, joined by two of the most important people in his life. All that were missing were his mom and his other friends, but they didn't know yet. Odds are that All Might would maintain that it remain that way.

"Ahem. Not to break up this happy reunion, but young Midoriya is about to graduate. May I?"

Izuku and Mina stated in disbelief, blank faces processing just what was going on.

"It doesn't have to be hair, but you do have to swallow my DNA."

"Did you have to phrase it that way, Mr. Might?"

"M-Mina!"

"C'mon Izu. You know how it sounded. Not that I think you would mean it that way."

Suddenly, an idea clicked in the pink girl's head.

"That's right! I brought a bentoooo~! And if you swallow the hair with actual food, it will go down easier and be less gross."

"Young Ashido does raise a good point. I should remind you both about the diet though."

"No sweat, All Might! I remembered the strict diet thing. I do think my boyfriend has earned a cheat day but you are the boss. Oh! That reminds me! Here!"

As if by magic, Mina produced another Bento, this time for All Might. She had packed three in total, truth be told.

The older man was surprised. He clearly was not prepared for this. Between Izuku's emotional fanboy outbursts and this surprise offering, deep down, the old pro was touched. It had been a while since anyone offered such a simple yet noble gesture. Mina continued.

"I figured since you did this big thing for my boyfriend ...and me too I guess, well...you deserve some food too. I remember most of your stomach got destroyed or something gross like That, so I just kind of used Izuku's as a template. I also added more American style stuff so I hope you like it. I had to go to the market in town near my house for it, but I think I got it. I had help from my family."

All Might shook his head and let out a hearty laugh. It had become part of the act but it was still genuinely from the heart. These kids would be the death of him, but if That were the case, there were worse ways to go out.

"You're both too much, you know that? Anyway, hop in. I will drive you both to UA. Your really challenges await."

"I am really honored! S-sitting next to the greatest hero ever...but can I sit in the back instead? I want to...um…"

"No need to be shy. I hear you, kid."

"And Young Ashido. I will level. I was hesitant about letting too many people in on this secret, especially given how fleeting young love us. However you have proven yourself just like young Midoriya. Maybe not in the same manner, but you have shown great loyalty and kindness. I see promise in you too."

The trio rolled out, having made sure the trash pile was disposed of and that Dagobah was now 100% free of filth. Mina made a mental note to come back here with her hero one day. Maybe they could even make an anniversary out if it.

 **18th chapter on the 18th day of the month! Now that is some timing!**

 **I worry parts of this chapter were rushed. I probably could have and should have fleshed out the visit of Kirishima and Tsuyu to Izuku's house. Since we are getting closer to the end point of this fic, it is not something I could easily go back to in another chapter. I feel bad about neglecting my supporting cast.**

 **Still, I have plans for them in the next chapter or two, among a few others.**

 **However, the focus is always on Izuku and Mina and I wanted to give insight into both their psyches here, as always. If there is any repetition, I apologize. I just wanted to emphasize that both are concerned about keeping secrets but might be willing to for the time being.**

 **I have been busy with life and commissions so updates have slowed down but I will try and pick up the pace.**

 **I only hope that when the final chapter rolls out, it is a satisfying conclusion. As I have said multiple times, I might do a sequel fic called "You Say Run" later on. For now, however, this fic will likely wrap up on chapter 19 or 20. Depends on how much I can efficiently space into the next chapter. I should be fine though.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave feedback. I will see you all next time. :)**


	19. First You Fall Down

Izuku stood at the gates of UA. His dream was finally happening. This was the school he had wanted to attend since childhood. It was one so many others had told him was a pipe dream. And yet here he was, thanks to intense training and the confidence if the people who stood behind him and beside him.

He could very well end up at school with them too. His friends would surely be there. Tsuyu and Kirishima seemed very likely to be there. He thought about Tokage as well but he heard she was a special case. He wasn't as close to her or Aoyama, but seeing either if them would make it all less imposing than it seemed.

It seemed even more imposing as Bakugou brushed past him.

"Move, nerd."

Izuku said nothing. He was still nervous. Years of bullying and yelling had beaten that into him. However now they seemed even more distant and the fact that the boy he once called Kacchan wasn't as outwardly angry almost reminded him of a time when things were better between them. Shaking aside that sadness, the green-haired boy took his first steps towards destiny. The past might have been dark but the future would be brighter.

And naturally, right on the day things were building towards, the boy stepped on his shoelace and started to fall.

Except he never did. Looking around in confusion, it registered what had happened. The boy was floating.

"Oh hey! Izu! I'm back! Sorry for running off. I went to grab us some beverages! Looks like you made a friend. Hiya!"

The brunette looked from the boy she rescued to the pink girl. She was in a hurry not to be late to the orientation period of the exams, but her cheeks flushed pink.

"You...oh my god! You're so pretty! I mean cute! You're cute. Both of you." The brunette grew a bit flustered.

"Thanks. That's really sweet! I hope we get into the same class!"

"Me too. Anyway we should get inside so we can get some good seats. I'll see you inside." The brunette smiled as she walked inside.

"I can't believe you talked to a girl." The pink teen teased her boyfriend and ruffled his hair.

"Oh haha. Funny. Shall we?

"Hell yes, we shall! Geez. Never thought I would be excited for exams."

"You got this...cupcake."

"Thanks, muffin. Let's go get into UA!"

He was nervous. That was an understatement actually. He barely knew how to use the quirk he just received and had waited for it to digest. The bit about his arms and legs possibly blowing off still stuck with him. However that warm pink hand brought him back down.

It was funny how the girl who looked like an alien kept him down to earth while encouraging him to dream, but here they both were: he in his best gym clothes and her in a Kero Kero Bonito shirt, running shorts, a blue ribbon around her left horn, and custom duo headed into the main building and prepared for the beginning of their future.

X

Unfortunately there was no room for them to sit next to each other. Mina had ended up sitting in a higher up row next to Tsuyu, while Izuku sat lower next to… oh no. Her fist clenched as she glared at Bakugou. He seemed distracted, but the pink girl would keep her eyes peeled.

The instructor walked in and both curly haired teens were starstruck. Present Mic was a staple if their afternoons and the two would make sure neither if them missed an episode.

He was just as bombastic in person, with a huge crest of blonde hair as he fielded questions and went over the basic conceit of the practical exam. Izuku couldn't help but mutter to himself. It was a habit that was hard to break but it helped him think, especially since he didn't have Mina next to him. He could hear her whispering less than subtly while reaching out a hand, but Tsuyu stopped her quickly. Izuku couldn't help but some while he went back to his notes on the test.

Most of the applicants paid the muttering any mind, nor did they notice the whispering. However, a tall boy with fine trimmed hair and glasses asked about the exam, asking about the 4 listed enemy types when only 3 were described.

He then tore into Izuku for not taking things seriously and shot a look at Mina as well. It took everything in the pink girl not to call him a mean spirited nerd, but Izuku looked at her and mouthed "no" before curling back into an emotional ball and keeping to himself. Mina herself folded her arms as Tsu kept her in check.

Meanwhile, Katsuki merely scoffed but couldn't help but smirk at his least favorite people being put in their places. That smile soon faded though as he focused on the task at hand.

Mina and Izuku searched for each other and looked at one another, wishing each other luck before the test began. They knew they would need it and that they would most likely not be able to reconvene until after. Months of work were building towards this for the young couple. Tsuyu tried to keep their focus on the task at hand, but she couldn't help but silently wish her friends luck. Kirishima was in a different section entirely but she wished him luck as well.

Present Mic wrapped things up in a predictably over the top fashion and the written proportion occurred. Once that wrapped up, the prospective students were all assigned their testing sites and the real trial began.

Izuku handed in his paper and prepared himself for the giant robots. Just as he was about to turn, a blur of pink dashed into him, wrapping arms around him.

Before he could react, she squeezed him tight while bouncing up and down. That was his Mina alright. If he wasn't already flustered over being yelled at by a stranger and having to fight giant robots, this would have turned the boy bright red.

Mina let go and reached for her horn, taking off the ribbon and lightly tying it around Izuku's right arm.

"I want to wish you luck before we go. So take this with you for a little Pinky Power." She winked.

Izuku was floored, especially since that was a nickname she wasn't particularly fond if, not on the surface at least. Holding back tears, Izuku smiled and hugged her back, pecking her on the cheek.

"This is all I have to give you for luck. Sorry."

"Pffft. Don't apologize for that. It's the best motivator."

The two parted ways abruptly, knowing they didn't have much time. They left to go to their test sites before the blue-haired boy yelled at them again.

"See you later!"

"Not before I see you! I'll climb a tree to find you first."

"Please don't. See you later, Midoriya. Good luck." Tsuyu croaked, keeping the young love birds on track. The practical were underway.

X

It was a double edged sword. Izuku would work his was off to make sure he got in. He would feel far too guilty coasting by with help. And yet, he really had hoped Mina would be in his test group. She had been such a major source of encouragement that being by her side would have given him the push he needed to pull through

He did, however see some familiar faces, and not all of them pleasant. When the applicants were assigned their different sites, Bakugou just stormed past, ready to get to business and work through his aggression.

Izuku wished he could work it out through therapy, just hopefully not the same one he saw (ironically in no small part to his former childhood friend). Still, that was one less rampaging rage machine to deal with. Four was already pushing it.

The loud boy with glasses from before was there. He was rather intimidating in how serious he was, almost like a school teacher, only in running shorts. He chastised Izuku again.

"Man I wish Mina was here." He thought, but no. He could do this on his own. He worked close to a year towards that end. If the bespectacled boy was going to be rude, that was his problem. Izuku had to stay focused. Besides, despite the harsh words of the other applicant, this test was set up a lot like a video game.

Luckily the nice girl from before was there. She wished him luck and he did the same, the butterflies in his stomach swarming all the way through his gastrointestinal tract, as if it was migration season. However, another recognizable face appeared and nearly blinded Izuku with his over the top sparkles.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Midoriya. It seems you made it after all, non? You'll have to work extra hard to keep up with you though." The blonde boy with sparkling blue eyes spoke with a wink.

Izuku sighed. Why did he have to have all the dramatic people in his test group. Two was more than enough. Still, at least he was among friends. That helped ease his nerves a little before they went haywire again, as did the ribbon around his wrist. That really got his confidence up.

"GOOOOOOOOOO!" Present Mic shouted, his loud voice serving as a starter pistol to rally the prospective students into action.

"Ok. I have to think. I can't use my quirk too early yet. I haven't tested it yet and who knows what it will do. I need to strategize. But how?"

The green-haired boy panicked internally, scrambling around for a robot to fight. He was out of his element. He wasn't going to score a single point. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe all this hope he had and this year of work were for nothing. Maybe he was still worthless Deku.

No. That was bullshit. He had come this far. He had support and determination on his side. He just wished he had hero notebook entries for the robots.

Wait. If his quirk was a no-go just yet, he could still use his brain. All of it, the strategy and the coping mechanisms he learned from Mina and his friends.

"What would Tsuyu do? Or Mina?"

 _"First you fall down. Then you jump back up again. Find your rhythm…"_

Izuku snapped out of his mumbling and ran towards a pair of robots. It probably wouldn't count if he didn't use his quirk but he already had little else to lose.

"Momentum is the key!"

The boy shouted and threw pieces if rubble at the giant automaton. There was no way this would work. He was wasting his time and everyone else's. But if dating Mina and training with All Might had taught him anything, it was that sometimes, the unconventional approach was worth a shot.

"H-HEY! LOOK! I'M WEAK AND USELESS!"

If Mina or Kirishima had heard him say that, they would have words, but it was enough to get the one robot's attention. It reared back to attack.

"C'mon. I have to time this." The quirkless boy granted to himself as the anxiety gnawed at him. No. He wasn't quirkless. Not any more. But if he used it now, he could effectively eliminate himself from the get go.

"There! Bounce! Bounce! Bounce!"

Izuku jumped and rolled out of the way, feeling the energy swell up, begging for release. But now was not the time. He had to be careful.

"I really hope that co…" He paused, seeing all the other entrants breeze past him with their quirks, like a microcosm of his entire life up to this point. Still, he had All Might backing him. He had Mina. He had friends. He probably would have struggled more without that.

"Alright. Focus, Izuku. Remember what All Might said. Clench your buttcheeks and let your heart cry out…"

A robot cut Izuku off, only to be sniped some time later. The formerly quirkless boy was grateful to not be crushed but not to have points taken away.

He shook it off and managed to outsmart a few robots but it wasn't enough. Only the first attempt really paid off. He barely had any points. At this rate he was going to fail. He couldn't keep up like this. He was going to have to use his quirk, without having gauged it yet.

"Ack! My leg!" A familiar voice called out. Izuku's stomach turned into a knot. He was going to bomb this. His first chance and possibly his only one after all the work he put in.

And yet there she was: the kind girl from earlier with the gravity quirk. Her leg was stuck in some rubble and it didn't seem to be budging. And then it came.

The big boss, the 0-pointer, was upon them.

X

Mina was doing pretty well for herself, but her mind wasn't fully there. She had met some girls there who managed to destroy a few robots easily. Maybe she could befriend them later when they weren't competing. The rudeness her boyfriend had to deal with was nothing new but it still irked her.

"He'll be fine. He's got this. I just gotta believe in him. But first I need to believe in myself." The girl gleefully slid by, remembering some of the cool techniques she had come up with over the past year and change.

She had come so far since encountering that giant villain. And before that, she had come even farther. She was just a kid still, but she was already someone's hero. She had helped her friends. She had helped her boyfriend.

But inside her heart was still racing. She might have gotten in most likely. Her greats weren't perfect but she was smart enough to be considered UA material. Everyone thought she was a shoe-in. It certainly was her dream school, but the pink haired girl was still worried. What if...

"TIME'S UP! THE TEST IS OVER"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Mina exhaled and did some stretches before exiting the area. She didn't think she did half bad. Toppling robots with acid wasn't too hard, though she still wanted to be careful. In the end, nobody got hurt except for machines.

Her mind drifted once more to her boyfriend, hopes and anxieties churning around like moths stuck in a lantern. She hadn't really had the chance to see his quirk in action yet or any of its drawbacks. The acid girl just wanted him to be ok, both physically and emotionally.

"C'mon, Izu."

She whispered before the obvious popped into her head. In a hurry, she rushed off to go find her broccoli boy. She just had to look around for his testing site.

"It's on campus. It shouldn't be too hard to find. O can meet up with Tsu and Kiri later."

The pink girl ran off, eager to check on Izuku and see how he did.

X

Izuku's heart was pounding. He managed to get a few points but that was it. Better than zero he supposed but there was no way he would get in on a measly score like that. He had strategy but He was outgunned.

"No. I have to run. It can't go to waste. They…,

Izuku looked up at the zero pointer. It was terrifying. No wonder that thing wasn't worth anything. You would have to be a fool to take it on.

But the nice girl from before was in danger.

Screw the points. If he couldn't help others, then why was he here? He worked a grueling 10 months made up mainly of community service. His dream of heroics was to help people in a way he wanted help.

"C-clench your butt…" His body lit up like burning paper. His tendons felt like they were on fire, but so too did his heart. The green-haired boy choked back tears and snapped up, launching into the air as he reeled back his arm.

"DETROIT...SMMMMAAAAAAAAASH!"

The zero point robot was completely scrapped in an instant. With one blow, the fight was over. However, there were no points awarded for it. He found himself plummeting towards the ground, with no clue of how to land softly. Luckily relief came like a smack in the face as the brunette from before activated her quirk to slow his descent, making herself queasy in the process as she hugged onto the wreckage of the giant much from before.

Gaining some sense again, Izuku dragged his aching body, drenched in sweat and bleeding internally. Time was ticking away and while he had better than a goose egg, 5 points were not going to be enough to pass. He scrambled desperately, eyes pleading the girl who had returned the favor, but alas, it was too late.

The boy had failed as the final buzzer went off, the final buzzer being Present Mic's voice

The die was cast and he had come up with snake eyes. His broken body collapsed, with his spirit following shortly after. As far as Izuku knew, he had botched it. All that work had been for nothing more than a failed shot at his dream. In the end he had gotten so much help only to wind up as helpless as always.

The ribbon around his wrist was still there but in a much sorrier state, as if to punctuate his shortcomings and the people he would be letting down, including himself.

Before passing out from the pain, Izuku did what he did best and cried.

X

In a darkened room, several figures stood, observing each site on monitors. Several of the applicants were definitely noted, from Bakugou's Warrior Instincts to the panache of Aoyama and the speed of the spectacles boy. However it was Izuku's quick thinking early on that brought a smile to the face of a tall skinny man.

The sacrifice he showed when decimating the zero-pointer to save one of the other applicants is what really made the man swell with pride. Several heroes took note, with a particular man scoffing about how reckless and illogical the boy was while leaning against a corner.

Another monitor showed several other kids, including Tsuyu, Kirishima, and Mina. Each participant pictured had showed promise and that was only a sample.

In the past, the hero department only accepted 36 students per grade, with 18 students per class. However, more recently that had grown into 20 per class for a total of 40 per grade, not counting any transfers from other departments.

"I think we have a good crop this year."

"We'll see about that. We still have to tabulate the scores."

And thus the faculty of UA went to work, ready to deliberate on who would make up this year's hero classes.

 **Holy hamburger helper, it took me long enough. May is almost over and just now am I actually uploading anything this month. Been busy, between life and looking for work still, plus commissions. I have one left I have to work on.**

 **However I already have chapters of my MHA fics started, including chapter 20 of this fic.**

 **The last Walk in the Park! Man, I started this in 2017 and it isn't even at chapter 20 yet, but we should wrap up in June. I promise. That should make things easier. I can lighten my work load for some new projects and an old one I keep letting fall to the wayside.**

 **Plus my original story idea I hoped to start while Mermay was still going. We'll see how that goes.**

 **Anyway, back on topic. I hope you all enjoyed this penultimate chapter.**

 **I knew for a while now I wanted to end it: with the acceptance letters and the chapter before the end being a bit if a cliffhanger.**

 **Next chapter will involve the aftermath of the test, some bits from ch 3 of the Manga, the week between the entrance exams, and Mina chugging that supportive girlfriend juice like a champ. I still can't believe how close we are to the end. I say that all the time but wow.**

 **I have the final chapter of this fic started.**

 **After that, I will finish Reptile and M &G and take a hiatus from MHA for a while. Not sure how long that will last, but I want to work on other things while I can.**

 **After that, if the Plus Ultra is still with me, I might start book two of this little saga.**

 **But I'm not going to count my Clamp Jojo oc's before they hatch.**

 **Til then, see y'all soon. Too lazy to plug my poor abandoned ko-fi but I'll do it anyway.**

 **/maggied**

 **See you later, my lovelies!**


	20. Then You Get Back Up Again

It had all ended. The test, Izuku's journey towards his dreams, and any sensation in his limbs past the mind numbing pain. At least the nice girl was ok. What was her name again? Be didn't remember her giving it. Oh well, maybe he could hear about it from Mina and the rest when they got into UA (Though knowing Mina, she would try to sneak Izuku into her backpack if she had to.)

A short, wrinkled woman with her hair in a bun stepped onto the scene, stopping now and then to evaluate the injuries and to hand out candies. The green-haired boy made out the word "Haribo" but could barely hear the rest. He was more of a Trolli boy himself, but that was beside the point.

He heard some other kids talking about how he risked himself towards the end but it all just became white noise. He had blown it and now he would have to reevaluate his options.

As he shuffled sadly off, Izuku was oblivious to the blue-haired boy from earlier, now eyeing him with concern and intrigue.

X

Izuku stepped out of the office he was taken to for recovery. He had been a bit groggy but was feeling better, if not a little sore still. At least he could move better than before. If only the woman known as Recovery Girl could have healed his crushed spirit. A familiar face came rushing over to take a crack at it, however.

"Dude? You ok? How did you do?" Kirishima ran up, brushing black bangs out of his eyes. He was dressed in a sleeveless Crimson Riot hoodie, Zumba pants, and boots. Izuku smiled, happy to see his friend and surprised by the lack of crocs today.

His smile was short lived as he remembered that he had utterly botched his chances of getting into UA. Not as bad as a goose egg but still disheartening. Still not good enough. This did not escape the raven-haired boy's notice.

"Hey? You ok?"

"I...not really. I messed up. I'm sorry to bring you down or make you worry but-"

The green-haired boy was cut off by a hug. It came out of nowhere but it felt nice.

"Sorry, bro. I know you really wanted to go here. You made your way to this test, saved your freaking bully like a year ago and...I'm Sorry things turned out rough. I should have believed in you."

"K-Kirishima...you're crushing me."

"Oh. Right. Sorry, man. About crushing you. And the test"

"It's ok. I probably should have expected as such in the end."

Izuku felt like talking Kirishima everything. Even if the boy had been doubtful in the past, he was nowhere near as bad as Bakugou. It hurt to have a friend doubt him, but Kirishima was on par with Izuku's mother in that regard: someone close and dear to him who unfortunately doubted him.

But now, that same boy seemed so utterly concerned and guilt stricken. The truth was that Izuku had forgiven him but that the gesture still helped soften the blow of failure.

The green-haired boy didn't wish to worry his friends any further and was about to head home until he remembered he hadn't come alone. He wondered how well his girlfriend had done. Moments later, he would get an answer.

"IZUKU! BABY! WHERE ARE YOU!" a voice rang faintly, getting closer until Izuku once again found himself on the ground with Mina on top of him.

"M-mina...people are looking. Also I am still kind of sore."

"Let em look. I want to love my boofle." The pink girl nuzzled Izuku and used her cutesy term for "boyfriend" before relenting and helping the boy to his feet. She knew that PDA could still cluster the boy and he was likely still sore from the test so she brushed him off and stood back, offering a hand.

"What's wrong?"

"...failed…" The green-haired boy exhaled as his eyes drifted to the ground, too dry for tears to fall. It still hadn't fully registered with his body. It was like having a dream go south very quickly and not being able to do anything until you woke up.

Mina could barely make her boofle's words out but his body language spoke volumes. She was fluent in physicality. She was a dancer since a young age and on top of that, was always rather animated since she was a toddler. Even if Izuku was more timid than her in general, the acidic teen could tell something was amiss without having to ask him to speak up.

"Want to talk about it while we head home?" The pink girl looked worriedly at her boyfriend, reaching out a hand and making grabby motions with it until their fingers intertwined.

The two rode the train together in silence at first, with Mina stroking her partner's hair and kissing his cheek at random intervals.

"I'll give you some of my points if I can. I'm not letting it end like this."

X

Mina felt crummy. She knew she shouldn't have. She did pretty awesome and made new friends. Her entry into UA seemed likely. She squeaked by in the written portion but she had the practical portion down pat.

And yet to see her boyfriend so crushed after feeling inspired, she felt crushed too. His dreams were dashed just as they were within reach. She knew more than anyone else how hated he had worked, save for All Might and Izuku himself. She had seen the results and even made comments on them herself, albeit sporadically and clumsily during the initial ride to UA.

All Might had never contacted them afterwards, and never responded to any messages. It became pretty evident that the symbol of Peace had been using burner phones to keep in touch with Izuku during his 10 month training.

The crummy feelings continued when Mina had to duck out on Izuku along with Kirishima and Tsuyu. Granted she had spent time with him before and after, even getting permission to stay the night at the Midoriya residence to provide confidence.

They had breakfast before she had to depart and Izuku, Mina doing her best to cheer Izuku up, bringing up his accomplishments and the times she proved how heroic he could be: from rescuing a boy he had every right to not want to save to speaking out in her defense at those random punks a few weeks before the test.

One of the few chances they had for a date during those training months and they had still managed to bump into some fringe anti-mutant weirdos, who tried recruiting Izuku to their cause until it was evident he had no interest. Luckily they never saw those creeps again, but Mina appreciated it, even if she could have stood up to them herself, knowing she had someone in her corner made her smile.

And yet bringing up those moments and little accomplishments rang hollow to Izuku. Mina knew this and would just have to be there for him. Not now, however. Instead she had to leave him for now and he secretive about it.

She hated it. Being secretive towards her boyfriend left a bad taste in her mouth, especially when he was at his lowest. But it was just for a day. She would make it up. They all would. They had to visit UA again, in order to get Izuku in. A second chance seemed unlikely, but if they could sacrifice some of their points, maybe that would be enough. It is the least they could do.

Mina brought up the idea on the ride back from the test but Izuku had faked a smile and said not to worry about it. He was happy for his friends. They would likely get in and they deserved it. But he was still processing his loss and the anxiety over if he would even get a letter and what it would say.

The three friends met up at the UA gates and nodded at one another, ready to do what had to be done for their friend.

But to the Pink girl, that was unacceptable. The formerly quirkless boy deserved this chance, deserved to see his work and perseverance pay off.

And even if it was selfish, Mina thought she deserved to go to high school with her boyfriend. She wanted to see him every day and be there with him. She saw him when she could but high school would be harder than middle school and UA was different than her old school.

Even if becoming a hero was her dream, it just felt wrong without Izuku there. He was her biggest cheerleader and she was his.

Mina looked over at Tsuyu, who croaked in determination. She knew it was silly to get involved Like This but it was the right thing to do. She couldn't stop Kirishima or Mina if she wanted to. And she didn't want to. Her friend had dreamed of this and had tried. If she couldn't stand by those in need, who was she?

Kirishima was right on board with Mina, having recently dyed his hair. It was a shock, of course but she had accepted it easily. She had her horn buddy, her perm partner, and her froggy friend. If this wasn't a squad, the pink girl wasn't sure what was.

She looked back at Eijirou with concern. He was already self conscious about his quirk and being unable to stand up like his friends had. But he also felt guilt for not believing in Izuku enough and wished to make amends.

 _"When you get past this, these worries of yours? Come to us"_

Mina's words that day echoed in her head and in her friend's. He still had yet to see Izuku since his new look, but the boy would no doubt say the same thing.

Bucking up, the newly-minted redhead looked at the pink girl on his right and the frog girl on his left. Both had hands on his shoulders and, choking back manly tears, he returned the favor. However this was not about him.

"For Izuku."

"For Izu. Let's go do this!"

And with all the fact and finesse she had in her body, Mina burst into the UA teacher lounge like Phoenix Wright, a loud boy behind her and a green-haired girl sighing at the side.

X

"Izuku? Sweetie, are you ok? Please stop smiling at your fish!"

A week had passed since the entrance exam and Izuku was beside himself with anxiety as he stared into the soulless eyes of the cooked fish he was eating. Mina was home with her family, likely awaiting her letter. There was no doubt Mina got it and would be around to show it off. She deserved it and Izuku wanted to be proud. He was proud.

But his deep sense of dread and failure made things difficult. Maybe he could get in through general studies. That way he and Mina could go to school together, but even that was a shot in the dark. He snapped out of it to see the look of concern on his mother's face. He wished he could tell her more. He had decided that it might be best to keep All Might's secret so he could continue being the symbol of peace, but he hated keeping secrets from his mom.

Even if she hadn't believed in him the way he had hoped, she was still his mom. She loved him and showed pride. Plus mina knew. Letting the two most important women in his life in on it couldn't hurt right?

Inko spoke about how she hadn't seen Mina in a few days and asked if everything was ok. She was also surprised at Izuku manifesting a quirk, especially one that didn't seem to have any connection to her or her husband's. Still, who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth?

The two finished their meal and Izuku started working out, phone at his side in case his mentor, friends, or girlfriend called. They would likely give news. Sure enough, Kirishima and Tsuyu had and asked about his letter (to which he responded in the negative) , but nothing from All Might or Mina yet.

"You should get your letter today or tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah…"

"If it helps, I'm proud of you for trying…" the boy's mom said gently as she cleaned up. Her son responded with a soft "Thank you", still lost in thoughts.

The boy trained with a furrowed brow, finding bicep curls to be off my therapeutic, though his mind still reflected on the pros and cons of keeping his friends and family out of the loop and whether or not he was worthy of this quirk afterall. Maybe he could give it back and All Might could pick a better successor.

"Izuku"

Maybe he could try another hero school. Would they accept him? Shiketsu was a bit further away and a little more military in its sensibilities.

"Izuku!"

Or maybe just a regular high school. Perhaps he should aim to be a police officer or follow in his dad's footsteps, though who knows how it would work out between he and Mina. Was it too early to think about that? God, his head was swimming.

"IZUKU!" Inko's frantic yelling caught her son off guard and dragged him out if his mumble storm

The stout woman rushed in with two deliveries: a letter from UA in her trembling hand and a smiling pink girl standing over her, grasping a similar one.

"Hey, babe! Hope I didn't catch you at a bad time but it seems I didn't. Look what we got! I never opened mine yet. I wanted to open it with you." Mina grinned, offering hers.

Before the boy could congratulate her, she had cleared Inko like a hurdle, apologized for doing so, and said hello. In a moment, the pink girl had spun around and hugged Izuku.

"C'mon! Moment of truth!"

Izuku smiled at his mom and helped her up before being dragged to his room, grabbing the letter on his way.

"We'll keep the door open." The youth promised before he was spirited away.

Inko merely smiled, trying hard born to cry. She hadn't believed in him when she should have. She loved him and wanted to protect him, but what kind of mother could she be if she couldn't stand by her son, blaming herself instead.

No matter what, Izuku had stood up for a former friend, made new ones, and had a girlfriend. He had started getting in shape and made a valiant attempt at getting into UA. No matter what, her heart swelled. Her little boy was growing up.

X

"So should we watch them at the same time?" Izuku fiddled with his hands, heart thumping from the moment of truth that looked ahead. He and his partner in puff had opened the envelopes: Izuku opting for a letter opener while Mina just tore hers open.

"It might be harder to hear one over the other. I can watch mine after." Mina said, realizing the audio issues as she spoke them out.

"If that's the case...could you go first?" Izuku was tense. He wanted to postpone the inevitable as much as possible. Mina frowned but went along with it.

"Miss Ashido. My name is Nezu, principal of UA. I would like to congratulate you on your expert performance. You did decently enough on the written exam but where you really excelled was the practical exam. You scored a total of 41 villain points. While you weren't in the top 10 per se, you really proved yourself. There is more to say, however I must apologize as it goes into someone I was informed may be accompanying you and our newest faculty member ask he not be spoiled. I look forward to seeing you at UA, Ms. Ashido."

After Mina's wrapped up, the two looked at one another. 41 was an impressive score for sure. He expected no less. However something was odd? Did the principal know Mina was dating him? How did he know? What the hell was he even? And who was this new faculty member.

The young couple were greeted by someone they both recognized clear as day.

"THIS IS A PROJECTION!"

"NO WAY! HE'S GOING TO TEACH AT UA?" Mina localized before Izuku had a chance to.

"HOLY STINKING SUPER CRAP!"

"Izuku...Snrt..Oh my god. please never say that again…" Mina tried not to giggle.

The two continued watching.

"I have no doubt you are in good company but this is your letter so I will address you personally young man. I trust that is ok with Miss Ashido, so I shall begin."

Mina nudged her boyfriend with her elbow as All Might continued, maintaining his muscle form the full way through. It must have been straining, but the two hung with anticipation in every word.

"Apologies for taking so long. There was a lot to deliberate on.I am in town for one reason and one reason alone: to teach at. UA!"

The pro spoke, cutting himself short slightly to converse with some coworkers off screen before getting to the meat of the matter. Apparently he had more to say to Izuku personally but it could be said later. The news of the symbol of peace teaching Mina and friends at highschool was certainly a lot to process but they had not yet scratched the surface.

"Let me get to the point then. Getting zero points on the practical, no matter how you did on the written exam, means failure. You did manage some points, however that is barely better than nothing. As such, it would not be enough to get in."

This crushed Izuku. He was afraid of this but knew deep down that it was true: He had botched it.

"But hold on. The story isn't over yet! Please stay tuned!" All Might gestured on screen, voice booming as he did so. Mina squeezed her boyfriend's hand as his head perked up to follow his idol's instructions.

The video cut to another familiar face: the nice brunette from that day who had saved him, twice in fact. He choked back tears as this girl he didn't know and who hadn't learned his name either, was willing to sacrifice how ever many points it took to help him pass. It was a gut punch. She met his sacrifice in kind and embodied all he wished to be was a hero. He hoped to be friends with this young lady if it was possible.

And he now knew her name: Ochako Uraraka. She gained 45 rescue points for saving him from a nasty fall, while he himself gained 60. It was also revealed that Mina had 14 rescue points. Less than her boyfriend or the brunette who saved him, but still better than some others. It made sense now what Nezu meant by more. All Might knew the two teens would likely be together to read their letters and didn't want to spoil his protege just yet.

The formerly quirkless boy would have been content with that but he knew in his gut that he had others in his corner. Sure enough, his gut was right.

"But wait, Young Midoriya. You can't forget about your comrades. Looks like you have touched some hearts already." All Might's voice boomed before shifting focus again.

Next came a similar scene but with a couple familiar faces. It was one Mina recognized all too well, freckled cheeks flushing slightly as she smiled. The pink girl had burst into the room in a hurry, speaking frantically and making her case until she was violet in the face. Tsuyu tried to keep her grounded while Kirishima similarly offered points too.

The Pink girl shifted in her seat (which was just a spot on Izuku's mattress) and gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry for ditching you out of the blue that day. I knew you would say no...You did, in fact. But I just had a hunch, you know? That you would have wanted it, even if you're not great at localizing without stammering. Tsu and Kiri insisted on coming along too."

The tears were starting to gush now. He felt so silly for getting paranoid about them not wanting to be around him anymore. He should have known better by now. Those years of anxiety and depression and now he had a support system he was eternally grateful.

What came next demolished whatever was left of the floodgates in his tear ducts. Mina squeezed his hand again and smiled widely, eyes leaking emotion as well.

"Young man, welcome to your Hero Academia. Congratulations to you both and I look forward to seeing you in class."

Mina and Izuku hugged, jumping up and down, laughing and crying as it registered for them both. They did it. They would both train to be heroes! All Might would be teaching them, and best of All, they would be classmates! Mina hurriedly texted their friends the news with Izuku's blessing and the celebration commenced

The two burst out of the latter's room, shaking, tears staining their cheeks. Inko was concerned by the commotion at first until she saw their hopeful, smiling faces.

"Mom! We're in! I get to go to UA!"

"We get to go to school together!" the cheery acid girl chimed in like a loud, clear bell.

And with that, the middle-aged woman embraced the two teens and laugh-cried alongside them. Dreams did come true. Tomorrow could bring darkness and challenges and all sorts of changes but none of that mattered in this moment. This was the beginning of a brand new story and they were excited to see where it went.

 **And there we have it. This ride is over. Man, this thing has gone through several hiatuses...hiatii? I dunno. What matters is that this story started way back in 2017 as a one-shot and turned into my most popular and probably best written fic.**

 **It is sad to see it end and I will always feel like I can improve, but this is where I chose to end it, a while back. It is probably the best point to end on: the beginning, essentially.**

 **Some plot points might seem hurried, in small part to trying to juggle other projects and just life stuff. After I wrap up all my MHA stuff, as I have probably repeated to annoying degree, I am taking a break from the series to work on other random and even some original stuff of my own.**

 **However, I left this ending open for a reason, and not just because it somewhat adaots the 4th chapter of the manga.**

 **I have more ideas that I might eventually explore in a sequel: You Say Run.**

 **Plans for mixing things up a bit, plans for developing Bakugou as I don't hate him but I wanted to call attention to him being a bit of a twat early on, especially in light if this Izuku having a support structure: friends who don't beat him up and tell him to commit Die.**

 **But I am getting ahead of myself. For now, I want to say that while there are things I could have done better, I am so proud of this little fan fic and the fans it made. I might not be the most popular and my fics barely get the audience of an Awkward Energy or Spider of Peace but I am honored by all if you and hope you continue to read my meager prose.**

 **You all rock and I love you! See you on the next adventure!**

 **Peace! XOXO**

 **P.S.: Expect extra chapters of Reptile and Meet and Greet this month and next to make up for a lack of updates. I have a commussion to still finish but I already have all things started so I will get them out asap.**

 **I look forward to not just lightening my load but giving you all the conclusions you and the characters deserve.**

 **So look forward to that**


End file.
